Bechloe Ficshit
by raincloudtoyoursunshine
Summary: just where I'm keeping all of my Bechloe oneshots/prompts from tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous asked:**

Ight, Bechloe prompt ahoy! Chloe is trying to show her true feelings to Beca but Beca is completely oblivious and you can go and on from there 👍👍👍

It had taken a lot of courage to do what she was about to do. It took a lot of strength to do what she was about to do. It took a lot of sleepless nights and crying so hard you can't hear a single sob. It took a lot of Beca being completely freaking oblivious to her surroundings. But most importantly, Chloe had what it took. Chloe was emotionally equipped to deal with what she was about to do.

They'd lived together in the Bella house for going on three years together. She'd occasionally drop hints, peck cheeks, throw in an untimely hug or two. Despite her flirtatious efforts, Beca seemed to still be completely and undoubtably unconscious to the fact that Chloe Beale was, and has always been, madly fucking in love with her.

She assumes it happened sometime around Beca's freshmen year at the activities fair, or was it their infamous encounter in the shower? Either way, she'd been holding this in for what she believes to be too long, she knew she had to tell Beca. Everyone in the house knew, even a couple Trebles had pointed it out. So basically everyone but Beca knew. It'd been eating her alive for three years from the inside out. Every time Beca nonchalantly smirked or their hands brushed in-coincidentally, something in Chloe's chest lit fire. She had this constant need and constant yearning to always be near Beca. Between forced cuddling during Bella's movie nights and drunk dancing with each other at Treble's parties without so much as a _single_ notion of reciprocated feelings, she'd had enough. She walked up to Beca and Amy's room and paced outside the door for a few minutes before finally deciding to knock. She knocked softly twice, waiting, no answer. She knocked again, a little harder - still no answer. She could hear Beca's music clearly so she decided to knock again, with no answer.

 **Chlo:** Hey you, you in your room?

 **Becs:** Yeah, what's up?

 **Chlo:** Well, nothing. I've just been out here knocking on your door for like five minutes.

 **Becs:** Oh shit. Sorry. Be right there.

Seconds later, Beca ran to the door swinging it open with a quick "hey" and walking back to her desk while Chloe followed behind her. Chloe sat on the end of Beca's bed while Beca continued to fiddle with her laptop. Chloe sat there in silence for a minute, just watching Beca do her thing. Beca pried off her headphones and spun her chair around to Chloe. "So, did you like, wanna talk or something?"

"What? Oh yeah. Talk, yeah." suddenly Chloe was a loss for words, something that never happens.

Beca let out a nervous laugh, "Okay, then talk? I just finished my stuff for the day so I'm good." she said as she motioned over to her now closed laptop.

"You know what? I just remembered, I have to uh, I have to go for a run." and she was gone. Out the door. A blur.

 _Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe I should show her? But I_ _ **have**_ _been! For years. I'll just have to step up my game._

Chloe came back from her run and went straight to the shower. She had a few texts from Beca that were burning in her inbox but she chose to ignore them. What cause that helped, she had no idea. But she did.

Twenty minutes later, after a shower that she'd hoped would calm her down, her head was still spinning. She'd just have to try a little harder, is all.

Later that evening, Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine of some sort and eating a bowl of cereal. She heard Beca prancing down the stairs, she knew it was Beca. She always knew when it was Beca. Her feet hit the steps lightly and she was humming something. Typical Beca. Her heart rate sped up just as she heard Beca turn the corner into the kitchen. "Hey, ginge." she threw at Chloe before walking to the fridge and grabbing a water. "Whatcha reading?" as she sat down next to her. Chloe's breath hitched in her throat at the proximity of Beca's body to hers. They've been this close before, sure, but ever since she ran off this morning she was a whole different kind of anxious around Beca.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing." before closing the magazine, grabbing her now empty bowl and getting up to put it in the sink.

"Dude, you okay?" Beca got up and walked over to the island and hopped up on the counter picking at some grapes in a bowl next to her.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" she turned on the water and started to rinse out her bowl.

"Cause, you're like, being really weird."

"I'm always weird, Becs."

"No like, weirder than normal. Are you _sure_ you're okay? You ran off this morning pretty quick." popping another grape into her mouth with an, 'are you lying or?' look on her face directed at Chloe.

"Fine. Promise." Chloe shut off the water and walked toward Beca, pecking her on the cheek and walking to her room with her head down. She flopped onto her bed and let out a sigh. She had to do something, and she had to do it soon. She couldn't handle holding it in any longer. She'd do it tonight. No idea how, but she would.

— —

She worked up enough courage after a few hours, assuming Beca had gone back up to her room. No reply to her knock on the door other than Amy yelling, "She's at the station, Red. Just go tell her already."

Chloe walked relatively quickly across campus to Barden Radio. It was around 9:30pm so Beca's shift should still be going for another two hours. She walked in the front door, no one. Went toward the second door, nothing. She opened the third and main door into the studio to Beca stacking CD's while music was blaring. She was obviously the only one there. _Thank God, no Jesse_. The music was so loud theres no way Beca would've heard her walk in.

"JESUS _CHRIST_ CHLOE." Beca yelped, clearly scared shitless.

"Sorry! Your music's up too loud, Bec. You're gonna be deaf by the time you're like twenty five." she walked over and turned the nob down.

"Well, then I'll worry about that when I'm twenty five. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just wanted to see you." with a half nervous smile.

"I'll be home in a few hours?"

"Yeah, but home in a few hours also means home with _everyone_ else. Here it's just you and me." she plopped herself into a random desk chair in the middle of the room.

"Well, while you're here," she handed her a stack of CD's, "make yourself useful, Beale."

She stood up and took the stack of CD's from Beca's hands. They were on opposite sides of the shelves, stacking their little hearts away for a few minutes when Beca brought up said elephant.

"So.. this morning."

"What about it?" they continued to avoid eye contact and stack CD's.

"You said you wanted to talk, seemed pretty eager actually, and then you got the hell outta dodge."

"Oh, yeah. I don't remember." her voice got quieter as she finished the statement.

"So, you don't remember something you just _had_ to tell me?"

"Yup." popping the 'P'.

"Well alrighty then, weirdo."

They continued to stack CD's until they ran out of CD's to stack. Beca walked into the booth to queue up another list of songs to play for the next hour before sitting down in the crappy folding chair outside the booth by Chloe. She wouldn't let Chloe in the booth because she would insist on touching every single flashing light and asking _far_ too many questions that would either cause Beca's head to explode or her to start throwing things, none of which she figured Luke would appreciate.

"Hey, Becs?"

"Sup?" without looking up, scrolling through iTunes on her laptop.

"Are you naturally blonde?"

"Excuse m-"

"Or are you just always this stupid and this oblivious?"

"Chloe what the fuck?"

"I have been giving you signals for _months,_ Beca." Chloe stood up and started pacing back in forth. "For _months_ I have been being overly dramatic with everything I do around you, and i finally thought you were catching on! I finally thought you knew and I finally thought I wouldn't have to do this. But _apparently_ I thought wrong."

"Dude! Slow dow-"

"No, Beca! I will not slow down. You know why? Because God dammit. I love you Beca Mitchell. And everyone knows it. The Bellas know it, the Trebles know it, for God's sake i'm pretty sure your dad even knows." Beca just stared blankly ahead while Chloe continued to pace and flail her arms. "Everyone but _you._ " she stopped pacing and looked at Beca who was still sat motionless in the folding chair.

"Yo- you what?"

Chloe walked closer to Beca and squatted down so they were eye level and she forced her to meet her gaze. "Beca Mitchell. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."she stood up again continuing her pace but slower this time. "I have been for a while and I couldn't freaking handle it anymore. It's been eating me alive. I thought I could push it aside and act like I was okay with it but well, yeah. clearly, I'm not. "I mean it's fine, if you like, don't feel the same way - but I was pretty sure you did which is why I told you." Beca still stared blankly across the room without a peep. "Becs will you please just say something? Anything?"

"I. I uh." she blew out a deep breath that puffed out her cheeks before wiping her hands on her jeans and standing up, still avoiding eye contact with Chloe. "I um. Wow."

"Well, that's not really what I was going for but I guess it's better than nothing."

"Chlo, I um," this time initiating eye contact with the redhead standing two feet from her with her arms crossed self consciously, "I think I love you too? And yeah, I probably always have. I have no idea why I didn-"

Chloe cut her off with her lips before Beca could even react but she quickly pulled away. "Beale, slow your roll. You wanted me to say something, so I'm saying something."

"Oops?" Chloe said throwing her hands up to her lips.

"I have no idea why I didn't notice. I just always thought that's just how we were together and I always assumed you weren't into me and I tried to move on and tried to tell myself it would never happen, which is why i never reacted or said anything to you about any of it. But damn, I'm like, real glad I did." with a nervous laugh thrown in at the end. "Okay, that's it. Feel free to continue" Beca finished, taking a step closer to Chloe who grabbed her face in her hands. "K good. Cause i'm gonna kiss you now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous asked:**

I've been dying to read a really really jealous!Chloe fic, and if you can write one with the right amount of angst/fluff I'd be delighted! (I've always pictured that she was jealous of Jesse, like the reactions of the final kiss in PP1 if this helps, but Bechloe endgame all the way) Thank you :)

Chloe wasn't necessarily known as the jealous type per-say. She was more of the silently sulk in the corner while no one is around to witness it, type. But lately it was getting harder and harder for her to hide it. She'd known she had feelings for Beca for a while now, ever since hood night to be exact. And at this point she's pretty sure it was more than just your every day, run of the mill crush. It could've been the beer from the keg talking, but something about Beca always seemed to reel her in. Her smirk, her infamous ear monstrosities, her voice. Oh, her _voice._

It sent her to a half-conscious state of mind. It made her feel full and like nothing else mattered. So smooth, so rich, so Beca. She'd thought about telling Beca how she felt almost any time they were alone together but always chickened out and changed the subject. Not very Chloe of her.

Chloe was a go-getter. When she saw something she wanted, it was hers in an instant. However, with a certain brunette this wasn't necessarily the case. She wanted Beca so bad and part of her seemed to think that Beca felt the same. After countless nights second guessing and overthinking it, she came to the conclusion that there was no way Beca wanted her back.

Because.

She had Jesse. Beca wanted Jesse.

The two had made it official somewhere around six months ago after they sucked each others faces after Nationals last year. It wasn't FBO because Beca thought that was stupid and pointless and "no one actually gives a shit." So they told their friends and families and kept it at that. Watching the kiss from the back of the line of the rest of the Bella's was one of the hardest things Chloe's ever had to do to date. Unless helping Beca get ready for her dates with Jesse, helping Beca type out romantic texts (over her dead body) to Jesse, and telling Beca that being with Jesse was a good idea counted. She was Beca's best friend, she's just doing her job. Or at least that's what she told Stacie.

"Beale, you can't keep hiding this from her."

"Stace, what the hell am I supposed to tell her? 'Oh hey I'm in love with you but you have a boyfriend so ha never mind?'"

"I mean, it could work."

Chloe stood up from the end of Stacie's bed and groaned in reply.

"I just. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this, charade. It _kills_ me watching them together, and it kills me even more to know that she doesn't feel the same way. So regardless, telling Beca would be pointless."

Stacie slammed the book shut that was in her lap and stood up from the bed, walking over to Chloe and throwing her hands on both shoulders.

"Chloe Beale. In all the time, short or not, I've known you, you've _never_ let anything or anyone get in your way. No if's, and's, or but's about it. So now, you will march your happy little butt up to Beca tomorrow after rehearsals and sit her down and tell her how you feel. You got me?"

Chloe sighed in leu of arguing.

"Chloe…" Stacies voice getting deeper, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Fine. Ugh. I'll tell her."

"Good girl," with a tap to her head like a dog and a peck to the cheek before turning her around by her shoulders, "now please leave. I have a boy coming over and I highly doubt you'd want to stick around to watch." Stacie winked as she guided Chloe out of her room.

Chloe let out a heavy breath and decided to head to her room to catch up on homework to distract herself. Because lets be honest, that's the only reason she was going to do it anyway. After reading two chapters of some pointless text book she felt her phone buzz under her leg.

 **Becs 10:42pm:** _Hey, you busy?_

 **Chlo 10:42pm:** _Course not, what's up?_

 **Becs 10:43pm:** _Can I come over?_

 **Chlo 10:43pm:** _You don't have to ask, Becs ;) see you in 5._

 **Becs 10:44pm:** _Sweet. See you in a few._

And suddenly her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and her head was spinning. She had five minutes to prepare herself. Looking at her current attire situation, she threw off the ratty old t-shirt and shorts and settled for some cute flannel sleep pants and a Barden t-shirt that "made her boobs look good," per Stacie. She double checked her appearance in the small mirror on her desk and decided to add some more mascara for the hell of it.

Beca Mitchell was on the way to her room and she had no idea why, but she didn't care at this point. Any alone time she could get with Beca was better than nothing. Ever since Jesse, their alone time was getting scarce. She heard a knock on her door and suddenly felt like her heart that had been racing for the past three and a half minutes had stopped. Her breath caught in her throat before she cleared it and walked up to twist the knob. _Be cool, Beale. It's just Beca._ and with that she swung the door open to see Beca holding what looked like most of her closet and three different pairs of shoes. "H-Hey. I need help."

"Yeah, looks like it. Come on in." Chloe walked into her room and sat down on her bed while Beca followed. _Deep breaths._

"K so this is _so_ not my forte, but apparently Jesse has this huge fancy dinner planned tomorrow night and I really don't want to go but he's really into it so -"

"Becs, get to the point."

"Right. What do I wear?"

This wasn't the first time they'd had this talk. It was actually the seventh, but it's not like Chloe was counting. She could've sabotaged their dates by telling Beca to wear something completely hideous or something Jesse definitely wouldn't approve of, but that's not how Chloe worked. She just thought like that. All the time.

"K so you've already worn that dress, with those shoes, so go with this dress," holding up a little black dress, "and these shoes, _mine_ by the way." she said winking while grabbing the red pumps she'd borrowed from Chloe a few months back. "Yeah, whoops. Hey Chlo, can I borrow your shoes again?" Chloe really would've liked to say no. Chloe really would've liked to tell Beca to blow off her date with Jesse and stay in bed and watch movies with her all weekend, and Chloe really would've liked to tell Beca the truth. But instead she settled for, "Yeah. Totes. Just don't get them dirty." before she got up and walked into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Perks of being a captain.

She grabbed her toothbrush and settled on using it as a crutch so she didn't have to talk to Beca more than she had to for the next minute and a half. "Hey, you okay?" she could hear Beca yell from in her bedroom. Chloe walked out, mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush in hand and threw her a thumbs up before turning back toward the bathroom, rolled her eyes, and spit. She wiped off her face, threw her hair up in a bun and walked out to Beca who was sitting on her bed smiling at her phone.

"Jesse?" Chloe said while she walked to the other side of her bed to sit next to Beca.

"Yeahhh." she said without looking up from her phone.

Chloe didn't reply, nervous that she would say something she'd later regret.

"When _aren't_ you guys talking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean you're like either at rehearsals, in class, or with Jesse."

"And?"

"And nothing. Whatever it's dumb. Just forget I said anything. I'm gonna go to bed. You good?"

"yeah… I'm good. Chloe what's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Promise." she pulled back the covers by her pillow getting ready to climb in.

"ooookay then. I'll take your word for it. Thanks for the help?"

"You're welcome," she kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe was already halfway in bed, despite the fact that it was only eleven at night on a Friday and Beca was still sitting there.

"See you tomorrow." and Beca walked out her door with a slight shake of her head, Chloe immediately regretting everything. She texted Stacie, because bottling up whatever she was just feeling wasn't going to be a good idea.

 **C. Beale 11:06pm:** _Ugh. So guess who just stopped by and guess who's an asshole._

 **Stacie 11:07pm:** _Wait what? she did? BOOTY CALLLLLL. What happened?_

 **C. Beale 11:07pm:** _No booty, no calling. She wanted help picking out an outfit to wear on her date with Jesse tomorrow night. I was an ass too, I have no reason to be Stace! She's happy, she's with Jesse._

 **Stacie 11:08pm:** _While you don't have the right to be an ass, you DO have the right to the way you feel. You love Beca and helping her pick out clothes to impress a guy she's with can't be fun. Ugh, I'm sorry boo :/ Do you want me to come down there?_

 **C. Beale 11:09pm:** _No, no. I'm fine. Just needed to freak for a sec. Thanks._

 **Stacie 11:10pm:** _Sure thing chicken wing. Here if you need me. Besides, just think - tomorrow she'll know everything and maybe it'll get better?_

 **C. Beale 11:10pm:** _who knows. I'm gonna go to bed. Night xx_

She threw hear head back onto her pillow and let out a hefty sigh before turning over to turn the lamp off on her nightstand and falling asleep.

— —

She'd been dreading going to rehearsals for most of the day, 1 - because she had to see Beca and 2 - because she had to tell Beca in fear that Stacie would rip her face off. They hadn't talked since Beca left last night and quite frankly Chloe didn't really feel like talking. She'd had enough of sitting and watching and crying and thinking. Beca was with Jesse and there was nothing she could do about it.

Stacie had been glaring at her with knowing eyes throughout the last five minutes of rehearsals to keep Chloe in line. She had to talk to Beca, she knew that much. What she was going to say, She had absolutely no idea.

Rehearsals drew to a close and Beca was at her usual spot at the piano packing up her things when Chloe hesitantly walked up, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey."

"What's up?" both still avoiding eye contact. Beca was putting away her equipment and Chloe was fidgeting with her keys.

"Ca- can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Look Chlo- if it's about last night. We're fine, it's fine." Beca waved it off with her hand while throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, it is…but it isn't." Chloe turned to follow Beca out.

"Then what is it? I have to go get ready." Beca snapped.

"Yeah. I know you do."

"Then spill it, Beale."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I just wanted to talk, it's not like the world is ending just because you're running late for your date with your stupid boy toy. Trust me, I'm sure he can wait." Chloe's face was beginning to match the shade of her hair.

"My _boy toy_? Seriously, Chloe? You want to get into this right now?" she spat while all of the other Bellas halted at the doors of the auditorium to watch the feud between their captains.

"No, Beca, I don't! But seriously if I could just have a fucking conversation with my best friend for five God damn minutes out of the day without Jesse coming up it'd be fan-freaking-tastic. But whatever, go. Have fun on your date."

"No, Chlo! I'm not gonna leave now just because that's what you want. You've made _such_ a big deal out of it that I'm already late, so hey what's another five minutes?" they were both fuming, Beca's veins beginning to pop out of her neck - something Chloe always took note of when she was angry. Beca stood there looking at Chloe, waving her hands as if telling her to spit it out. Chloe took a deep breath before looking up at the ceiling and then back at Beca.

"I love you, you idiot." Chloe threw her hands up to her face before looking back at Beca who was walking slowly towards her. "You what?" at a whisper now.

"I said, I love you."

"Yeah. I got that." and Beca closed the short distance between them with her lips on Chloe's and then to Beca's surprise (over all of the other Bellas howling from twenty feet away) Chloe peeled away from the kiss. "But, Becs. Your date - you're gonna be late."

"He can wait another ten minutes." and Chloe smiled back into the kiss before throwing her arms around Beca's neck.

"Alright, alright. Get a room - would ya?" Amy yelled from across the room before ushering all of the Bellas outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey weirdos. Domestic Bechloe is my kryptonite and I'm pretty sure i've read all of the domestic/moms bechloe fics on the internet, so I decided to write some more! Hope ya dig.** "Becs? Have you seen my other shoe?" Chloe yelled up the stairs to the brunette who was still getting ready.

"Uh.. Have you looked behind the couch?"

"Yeah. Not there."

"What about under the coffee table?"

"Nope."

"In the fridge?"

"What? Why would it be in the fridge?"

"I don't know Chlo. You're the one that insisted that we get undressed so quickly. You were pretty quick to strip down. Per usual."

She could hear her snicker after the last comment from downstairs.

"Well when you take me out for dinner and drinks dressed like _that,_ what the hell else did you expect from me Mitchell?"

Beca then walked over to the top of the steps and looked down at the redhead with her hands on your hips, matter of factly.

"For your information… that's actually exactly what I was expecting. Some would even say I planned it." she winked and then walked down the stairs until she met Chloe at the bottom, still standing on the last step due to the slight height difference. She grabbed her hands, pecked her on the cheek and continued, "It's not every day that it's our fifth anniversary babe." Chloe just shrugged as to say 'touché' and pecked her on the lips, "Okay but seriously. Shoe. Need to find it, we had to leave to head to Aubrey's like twenty minutes ago."

"Posen can wait five more minutes, she's not gonna melt." she then leaned back in to capture her wife's lips softly, but didn't let go until the two were kissing for at least thirty seconds before breaking it apart. "Becs." kiss. "We really." kiss. "need to leave."

Beca pulled away and groaned. "Fine. Your shoe is upstairs on the bed."

Chloe dropped her hands an stepped back, "Beca! You knew where it was this entire time? I've been looking for it for forever!"

The brunette laughed evilly, "Nah I just think it's cute when your nose scrunches up and your brow gets all furrowed." she said lightly poking her on the nose. "You're an asshole." Chloe said as she leaned away from Beca's fingertip in her face.

"Shut up, Mitchell. You love me."

"Funny. That used to be _my_ line."

"Meh. Shit happens." Beca spun back around and hurried up the stairs to retrieve said shoe, but not before Chloe slapped her on the ass as she ran up.

"Hey you!" Chloe yelled up the stairs when she saw her almost reach the top, in which Beca turned around.

"What?"

"You got a cute butt."

"Oh my god Chloe. Shut up. We're already late! We don't even have time for a quickie at this point. Don't be such a tease."

And with that Chloe watched her wife run back up the stairs to their master bedroom with a smile on her face.

She didn't know how she got this lucky. She didn't know that these kinds of things happened to girls like her. Ever since the activities fair, she knew she needed Beca. Platonically or romantically, preferably the latter of the two, she needed her.

They'd been together as of five years yesterday, only married for just over two. Beca always liked celebrating their first date rather than their wedding anniversary because she thought it was cuter. And because she's the worlds biggest closet romantic.

The morning started with waking up early, which she only ever did for work and for Chloe's birthday, and surprised her with strawberry banana pancakes in bed, a mimosa (Chloe's favorite) and a can of whipped cream. However, none of the whipped cream actually ended up on the pancakes, which is then how they ended up over an hour late for the first thing Beca had planned that day, a couples massage.

Beca walked back down the stairs to find Chloe in the kitchen pouring coffee for the two of them to go for the drive to Aubrey's. Aubrey lived about two and a half hours north west of LA and just driving that far for a day was enough to make Beca lose her mind. But she did it anyway, for Chloe. Plus, it would be good to see the blonde, whether she cared to admit it or not, she still considered her one of her best friends.

Beca walked around the island to where her wife was standing next to the coffee pot putting some dishes in the sink. She walked up behind her and threw her arms around her waist. "Hey." she kissed her shoulder. "Ready to go?" but her lips lingered on the redhead's shoulder and she bit down lightly while trying not to smile.

"Oh so _now_ who's the tease?" Chloe spun around and put her arms around Beca's neck while the brunette's remained on her waist.

"I'm not a tease. This is just a sneak peek."

"A sneak peek? Of what?"

"Of what I'm gonna do with the rest of that whipped cream when we get home tonight."

"Shit. You still wanted to use that? I ate the rest of it while you were in the shower."

"Chloe! That was our sex whipped cream!"

"Babe I'm sorry! You were taking forever and I was hungry!"

"Ugh fine. Guess we'll have to do without."

"Yeah, 'cause that's ever stopped you before." Chloe smirked and then pecked Beca on the lips but before she could pull away Beca's hand was on the back of her neck, another on the side of her face. She deepened the kiss. "Baby. We really need to leave."

"Am I not allowed to kiss my smokin' hot wife? You didn't even let me use tongue."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "Save it for later. We gotta go!" Chloe let go of Beca, grabbed her coffee and the keys and walked toward the garage door. "You comin?"

Beca rolled her eyes, grabbed her coffee off the island and threw her sunglasses on the top of her head as she walked towards Chloe. She stood in front of her and stopped.

"What?"

"You look very beautiful today Mrs. Mitchell." Beca smiled softly and kissed Chloe on the cheek before walking out the door, leaving Chloe in the doorway weak at the knees.

"Come on Chlo! You're gonna make us late!" Beca hopped in the passenger seat of her Land Rover, a graduation present from her dad and Shelia, and slammed the door. Chloe just stood there shaking her head. Damn, she was lucky.

—

After drinking far more than planned, they decided to stay at Aubrey's for the night. Aubrey had opened up her own practice on the coast and had a rather large house. The guest bedroom was better than most hotels they had ever stayed in. Sometimes Chloe thought Beca would get both of them drunk on purpose just so they could sleep on the Temperpedic mattress. Chloe refused to spend that much money on a mattress.

They all passed out around 2am, or so they thought. Beca woke up to go to the bathroom around 4:30 but stopped on her way down the hall when she heard something coming from Aubrey's room.

No way. She wasn't. Was Aubrey getting laid while her and Chloe were over? And who was the guy? She walked closer to Aubrey's bedroom to try and get a better listen. She made a disgusted face and an overdramatic silent barfing noise. "What the fuck Posen!" she immediately turned around and walked as fast as her short legs would take her to go get Chloe. She ran in the room and slammed the door before hopping on the bed.

"Chloe! Chlo!" she was shaking her wife trying to get her to wake up.

"What? What time is it? Bec go the fuck back to sleep it's like 5am!" she threw the covers back over her face before Beca ripped them back off.

"Chloe! Aubrey has someone in her room!"

"That's ridiculous. It was probably just the TV." her eyes were still closed.

"Well unless she was watching some really raunchy porn, I highly doubt that."

"Babe, how do you even know?"

"I got up to go pee and could hear her screaming from down the hall. That vocal range is clearly good for more than just singing."

"ugh. Beca. Just go back to bed."

"I can't Chlo. I can't. I think I'm scarred for life. I'll never be able to sleep again. Oh my god. I love sleep. No. This isn't fai-. Wait… do you hear that?" Beca stopped her complaining. They were silent. Beca's jaw dropped when she heard another familiar voice from down the hall.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Oh my god."

They both jumped out of bed and silently ran down the hall. Beca was walking behind Chloe, scared like they were walking through a haunted house. They heard the moaning and yelling again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh hush. You're just as loud." Chloe hip checked her. "I lived with her for three years, this isn't the first time I've heard this. This is however, the first time I've heard _this_ particular situation though…" Chloe slowly started to walk towards Aubrey's bedroom door.

"Babe! No! Don't go any closer! Save yourself!" Chloe waved her wife off with a swat of her hand and crept slowly toward the door."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 1. People reading on ffnet, this is a continuation after You Got A Cute Butt…

2\. From tumblr: YALL. All of the love I'm getting for this fic is over-fucking-whelming and I love all of you. Please pretty please feel free to drop by my ask (it's always open) and tell me what you think! It makes me so happy when y'all say you like my stuff. You rule. Here's chapter 2! Who could it be ;)

After a lot of convincing and puking noises and Beca freaking out, they finally fell back to sleep after about a half hour. They woke up with the sun and laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think it's safe out there?"

Chloe rolled over to face Beca.

"Becs. Would you chill out? We all knew this was gonna happen eventually."

"Yes but while she has _company_?"

"Ha. We don't really fall under the company category."

"Well whatever. There's some things you just can't un-hear."

"Come on. Lets go grab coffee."

"Can't you just go get it and bring it back up here? I don't think I'm mentally prepared."

"Oh pleaseeeee. Get up. You'll live- I promise."

Beca groaned and they both stood up and got out of bed before hesitantly walking down the spiral staircase that led to the kitchen. Chloe walked in first to find Aubrey sitting at the counter on her laptop.

"Morning!"

Aubrey put down her coffee, "Good morning! How'd you two sleep?"

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know." Beca piped in just before she went back to hiding behind Chloe.

"Slept just fine! Great actually. How bout you?"

"Oh yeah! Great. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"Don't you mean the headboard?" Beca said under her breath as she went over to grab a cup of coffee for herself and Chloe. Chloe walked over to the counter and pulled up a stool to sit next to Aubrey. As she sat down she closed the blonde's laptop.

"Chloe! For serious, that was work stuff!"

"Aubrey it's Sunday. No work." Aubrey then sighed while rolling her eyes and puffing her hair out of her face, and grabbed her coffee, taking a sip.

"So Aubrey. Please enlighten us. Does Stacie still have her five octave vocal range, or were we just hearing things?"

Aubrey choked on her coffee. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"Don't play dumb with me, Posen. We _heard_ you."

Aubrey cleared her throat before getting up from the counter to go and pour herself another cup of coffee while Beca walked over, set Chloe's cup in front of her, and then hopped on her lap. "Yeah Posen. That shit is engraved in my brain for life. I'll be sending you all the bills for my future therapy." she said before taking a swig of her coffee.

"Why didn't you just tell us? Or at least me?"

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell." she said as she put the pot of coffee back on the burner. She turned around and leaned against the counter top. "It was a one time thing. That's it."

"Well it sure sounded like you two have had some practice for only a 'one time thing'." Beca said after swallowing her coffee.

"Okay. Fine. It's been a while."

"Define a while…" Chloe narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"I don't know. Like a little bit. A few months." she hid the last sentence with a sip of coffee.

"A few _months_?! Aubrey we see both of you all the time and you never thought to mention it to either of us?"

"We didn't know what was going to happen! We were drunk after Beca's birthday party," Beca greeted that sentence with a proud smirk, "and it just happened. In your shower actually. Sorry."

"Okay, so we're getting a bathroom remodel when we get home."

"Aubrey, Beca's party was eight months ago…"

"I said a few! It's an unspecific amount of time. Could've been two, could've been eight." she shrugged and drank more coffee.

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything." Chloe ran her fingers through her hand while Beca started rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Well. Now you know. And if you don't mind, she's upstairs sleeping still so if you could keep it down it'd be appreciated." Aubrey stood up and put her mug in the sink. "I'm gonna go for a run. Please do not wake her, harass her, or interrogate her. She's the one that wanted to tell you guys, it was me who didn't. I'll see you in a bit. Help yourselves to anything in the fridge!" and with that the blonde walked back up the stairs to her room.

They both sat there and watched Aubrey run up the stairs.

"If we're gonna stay here another night we need to go buy some ear plugs because I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle that for another night."

"Bec just be happy for them. We all knew it was going to happen eventually. We just didn't know they were going to hide, or at least not for this long."

"Dude I didn't even know Aubrey was _gay."_

"She isn't. She's bi. But yeah I knew for a while. She told me a few years ago."

"Well now it makes sense. Stacie used to bug me all the time about her. Damn."

"I'm gonna go shower, wanna come?"

"Nah I think I'm gonna go sit on the back porch for a bit. Drink my coffee. You go- I'll meet you up there in a bit."

Chloe stood up, pecked the top of Beca's head and went up stairs.

—

Beca was sat on the back porch, it overlooked the water, and just was sitting there enjoying her coffee - accompanied by the thoughts bouncing around her head. She'd been sitting there for somewhere around fifteen minutes when she heard the sink in the kitchen turn on. Chloe couldn't be done already and knowing Aubrey she wouldn't be back from her run for at least another half hour. She got up and slowly walked back in to the house.

"Shit! I thought you were in the shower!"

"Hello to you too Stace." Beca waved as she continued to walk into the kitchen toward the sink, as Stacie walked away, to rinse her mug. "Chloe's in the shower. I was out back."

"I just.. assumed you'd be up there with her. Sorry."

"Don't be stupid, it's good to see you. But why didn't you just tell us? Or at least Chloe."

"Aubrey didn't want to. I don't know. I wanted to tell all of you, so bad. But she wasn't ready and I feel enough for her to respect that. So I am."

"Noble, respectful. I get it."

"I'm sorry, Beca."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Stacie. I get it. I do. I made Chloe wait too- even though I'm pretty sure you all knew anyway."

"Oh we did. Are you kidding me? You two had eye sex every time you even just looked at each other mid conversation. It was kind of hard to miss." they both laughed.

"Well, nonetheless, I'm happy for you two. Aubrey seems happy, you seem happy. That's all we really want."

"Thanks munchkin." Stacie ruffled Beca's hair before putting her mug into the sink. "So how are things with you two anyway? Five years soon right?"

"Yeah! Actually two days ago. Things are great- really good. Marrying her was like the one good thing I ever did with my life."

"Honestly Mitchell, I thought y'all would've popped a kid or two out by now."

Beca froze.

They hadn't even thought about it yet.

Let alone talked about it.

Like they both knew they wanted kids, but.. they never talked about it. At least not in depth enough to have the who, what, when and where figured out. They just knew it'd happen eventually. When they were ready.

"Ha. Yeah." Beca leaned on her elbows on the counter. "We haven't really talked about that actually. Not in a while."

"Really? That's all Chloe talks to Aubrey about lately. We were cooking dinner the other night and Chlo called her on her way home from work and she wouldn't shut up about it. I almost jumped in just to startle her but obviously not the time or place."

"Wait.. she- she does?"

"I mean. I don't know how often, I just know she has recently. Shit. I'm sorry dude. I totally should've have said anything!" Stacie ran her hands threw her hair.

"No! Stop. You're fine. I'm glad you did." Beca nodded slowly before walking towards the stairs to go up. "I'm gonna uh- go join Chloe for that shower. I'll send her down in a few. She's probably ready to go by now." And then she turned and bolted up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**FFNET READERS: part 3, following You Got A Cute Butt and 20 Questions***

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken me a bit to get back to this! I move back to school tomorrow and life is hectic as f. I kinda just cranked out this chapter, it's not my best but there's more and better ish to come. Hope ya dig!**

The drive home from Aubrey's was a quiet one. 2 and a half hours of quietly mumbling along to whatever song was on the radio. Chloe had tried to make conversation a few times, but Beca wasn't having it.

"Hey…." Chloe reached over and grabbed one of Beca's hands that were resting in her lap. "you okay? You're being super quiet."

Beca squeezed her hand back, "Yeah. Sorry." she let out a puffed breath. "Guess I'm just tired."

"Did you wanna nap? I can turn down the radio if you want. We still have a bit to g-"

"No no. I'm fine. If I nap now I won't sleep tonight. I'm alright." she brought her wife's hand to her lips and kissed it softly before placing it back in her own lap and running her thumb across her knuckles.

The rest of the drive was remotely silent, save for Chloe's road rage when they finally hit LA traffic.

Beca got out of the car, shut her door and walked around to the back of the car to grab their bags. Chloe stopped her before she could reach for the door handle.

"hey you. Come here." she held her arms open and engulfed Beca in them.

"Chloooo. I said I'm fine." she protested, even though she was hugging her right back.

"I know you did. But I just really wanted to hug you. We don't hug enough anymore."

"Babe we hug like way more than the actual limit of too much. We can't keep our hands off each other."

"Well whatever, I'm still not letting go." as she hugged her tighter and let out a happy sigh. After another twenty or so seconds, Chloe finally dropped her arms. "Alright alright. Grab your shit. I'll start dinner." and she walked inside.

Beca grabbed both of their bags and took them to the back hall to the laundry to throw them in the wash. She closed the door behind her and grabbed the edges of the washing machine before letting out a stressed breath. She had to talk to Chloe. Chloe was discussing their marriage and the potential family they could create, but she'd never mentioned it to Beca. She thought they were doing good, she thought everything was okay. Now the only problem was getting the courage to ask her.

—

Dinner was fantastic, per usual. Chloe was an amazing cook. Although, Beca didn't learn this little fact until a few months after they started dating. It was all thanks to the pizza delivery guy getting lost and Chloe offering to whip up some pancakes. At 3am. Beca still swears by those pancakes and tells people they're life changing.

Beca had already had her shower, Chloe was in there now. She climbed into bed and grabbed her laptop, checking her email before bed had turned into a habit these days, but thankfully she only had a few to read through- nothing too drastic.

A few minutes later Chloe walked out of their en-suite bathroom docked in an oversized Barden t-shirt (Beca's favorite) and her wet locks up in a messy bun. Chloe says this helps you get the, "perfect natural curl" in the morning. She does it every night now.

Minutes later they were both lying in bed, Chloe reading her latest book and Beca scrolling through Facebook. After continuous scrolling for longer than she cared to admit, she shut her laptop, rolled over to turn her lamp off and tried to fall asleep.

Chloe shut her book, placed it on her nightstand and shut off her lamp before rolling over to lay face to face with Beca. Beca's eyes were already closed but she grabbed Chloe's hands in her own. They fell asleep like this every night. Face to face, hand in hand.

—

Somewhere around 6am the sun started to peek it's way through the curtains they forgot to close the night before, instantly waking Chloe up. She had a natural body alarm clock - both a blessing and a curse. Beca considered it a curse obviously. Throughout the night they'd ended up wrapped in each others arms, Beca's head in the crook of Chloe's neck with an arm wrapped around her waist, Chloe's legs intertwined with Beca's while a hand ran through her hair- their usual. They had it down to a routine. This was every morning on the weekends.

It was Sunday, so thankfully they still had a day to rejuvenate themselves before Monday smacks them in the face.

Chloe was awake. Too awake. She was a thinker. Beca felt her heavily sigh when she woke up.

Chloe kissed her forehead.

"Shh… go back to sleep. It's only 7:30."

While normally Beca would 110% go right the hell back to sleep, she couldn't. She needed to talk to Chloe. She wanted to know what Chloe was thinking, what Chloe was saying and what Chloe was feeling. Beca shut her eyes but didn't fall asleep. After a long 5 minutes full of contemplation and self-motivation, Beca decided to bring up what had been eating her from the inside out.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to have a baby."

Chloe froze before moving her head to look at Beca.

"W-What? Where'd y-"

"Aubrey." Beca lifted herself off of Chloe and held her head in her hand while resting on her elbow. She tucked the falling bang in Chloe's face behind her ear. "Sweets you gotta talk to me." Beca said softly, almost nurturing.

Chloe already looked like she was going to cry, but that wasn't out of the usual. "I don't know why I didn't. I was just scared that it'd freak you out and you'd shut me out, kind of like you did in the car today, but we won't talk about that now. We're doing so good and I don't wanna mess it up. I like where we're at."

"But Chlo, we're married. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. If you freak me out I'll get over it. If I shut you out, I'm just an asshole, it's what I do. But you can't not talk to me. We're in this together. You and me." her voice was still soft.

Chloe shed a single tear that Beca wiped away with her thumb and then let out a slow breath. "I know. I'm sorry. We can talk about it now if you want…"

"Yeah, totally. We can talk about it. I wanna talk about it. I don't know why you were scared to talk to me at all, let alone this stuff. It was bound to come up eventually, right? I mean we've been married for a while, I assumed it was going to happen some time in the near future. I just didn't know where you stood. We can talk about it. We kind of have to. But in the meantime… you could go make some bomb ass pancakes while I make coffee because your crazy ass woke me up at 7am."

Chloe laughed and leaned in to kiss Beca softly, "yes ma'am." and then rolled out of bed. Beca watched her walk out of the room.

 _Damn._


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymous asked:**

Can you write a Bechloe fic in which Chloe and Beca start like a competition about how much random things they know about each other and Chloe is surprised bc she would never guess Beca knew her so much even in the little things?

Ahhh yes yes yes. Here ya go!

 **I Know More Than You Think Beale**

They were the last two on campus, go figure. All of the other girls had gone home for Christmas break already. Of course the day they both planned on going home the roads were covered in ice and there was no leaving in site. They were stuck. Stuck in the cold, with barely enough food and the same 10 movies they'd both already seen far too many times than comfortable to count.

Georgia didn't see very many ice storms, but every couple years a bad one would hit and the whole state would lose it's shit. Odds are they'd be home barely in time for Christmas- 2 days from then.

While Beca wasn't particularly looking forward to going home for the holidays, Chloe was heartbroken. She hadn't seen her brothers in months and she missed her dog more than the rest of her family combined. Beca on the other hand just had Shelia and Roger waiting for her, but they'd be just fine without them. She didn't even go home for

Thanksgiving. They survived that- surely they could survive Christmas without her.

They were sitting on the couch, Indian style facing each other, playing what felt like their 7th game of Go Fish. Chloe had already won 5 out of the 7, merely because Beca was letting her. Beca threw her cards down, "alright Beale. I can't do this anymore. We need to try to get out of her. I'm losing my mind."

"Becs we can't. The roads are totes iced over. There's no way I'm letting you drive in this. You can't even drive in normal weather, what makes you think I'm letting you get behind the wheel in ice covered roads? Come on. Sit back down. I'll make you some cocoa."

"Chlo I've already had 4 cups of cocoa. That's too much as it is!"

"Nope. No such thing as too much. Shut up and sit down."

"Ok fine but give me more marshmallows this time!"

And with that she watched the redhead walk happily back into the kitchen.

7 emails deleted, 4 texts ignored, and 6 minutes later - Chloe walked back in to the family room with two oversized mugs of hot cocoa. Beca's marshmallows were toppling over the edge, just the way she liked it.

"Muahahaaaa just the way I like it." She laughed evily before snagging a mouthful of marshmallows.

"Yeah. I know." Chloe smirked as she sat back down on the couch, folding her left leg underneath her to face Beca.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she chewed slowly.

"It just means I know. I know more than you think I know Beca Mitchell."

"Okayyyy? About what? Giraffes? The Peace Corp? That rash on Amy's back?"

She laughed and threw a marshmallow at Beca, "No you idiot. I meant about you."

"Ahhhh I see. Hm well I could say the same you know…"

"Oh _really_?"

"Yup" she said popping her P and tossing another mini marshmallow into her mouth. "In fact. I bet I know more about you think you think I do Beale."

"Fine. How about we make this a little game shall we? First person to run out of things they know about the other is on dish duty for two weeks."

"Well scrub-a-dub dub, Red. You're on. You first."

"I know you don't like movies."

"Oh please, _everyone_ knows that."

"Still counts. Shut up - your turn."

"You had a blonde phase in high school…" In which Chloe gasped. "Yeah. Kinda creeped on your Facebook while I was sitting in Bio last week. That class is boring as hell. Your turn."

"Weirdo. Okay, I know you have siblings - you just don't talk about them."

"Step siblings don't count. Besides, they're like ten years older than me. I barely even know them." She threw another marshmallow back into her mouth, breaking Chloe's stare.

"Fine fine fine. Your turn. I'm winning."

"You don't like pineapple on your pizza, I mean, to me that's just fucking weird, but you do you."

"You _do_ like pineapple on your pizza. But only with bacon, ham grosses you out."

Beca narrowed her eyes in on Chloe.

"Your favorite color is yellow because it makes you happy. Just like sunshine." she laughed under her breath and put her cocoa back to her lips.

"You say your favorite color is black but secretly it's purple."

Beca set her now empty mug on the coffee table, cracked her neck and then her knuckles.

"Alright Beale. Round two."

"Beca you can't just do a round two when you run out of things to say."

"Oh no. no no no, this is going to be harder. We just listed basic facts. Time to dig deeper."

"Alright whatever you say. You go first this time."

Beca cleared her throat. "You still sleep with a nightlight on - but when you have guys over you say it's just so you don't trip over anything because you sleep walk. Part 2 - you don't sleep walk. Personally, I think it's cute - but boy #3 thought it was weird."

"Well Mitchell. Hmmm… your middle name is really Bethel, but you tell people it's Marie because Bethel makes you think of an old lady."

"Dude! How the fuck did you find that out?!"

Chloe giggled, "I heard you drunk dial your dad one night. He was pissed, the middle name drop happened, and well here we are."

"I'm gonna kill him. Okay." she took a deep breath, "Your middle name is Ann, you hate anything that crawls, your favorite ice cream flavor is moose tracks, but not extreme moose tracks because you don't like _that_ much chocolate, your stomach hurts .time. you eat Chinese food but you do it any way, every morning before you go for a run you eat exactly one banana, one glass of juice and a granola bar, and you hate when people don't say thank you when you hold the door." Beca ranted it like she only had minutes to get it all in.

Chloe sat there. And sat there. And blinked maybe twice. She wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say. Beca took that as a clue to continue, before she scooted closer.

"The only reason you don't like pineapple on your pizza is because your brother ate too much of it and got sick which in turn caused him to throw it all up on you after his tenth birthday party, you talk in your sleep - it's cute sometimes, your favorite song is When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krauss, however your favorite song to sing in the shower, while it should be Titanium, is Wannabe by the The Spice Girls. You don't have a favorite food because you're one of those weird people that thinks inanimate objects and shit have real feelings and you don't want to discriminate- but if you had to pick it'd be lasagne, but only the way your grandma makes it."

Chloe still had no words. She had absolutely no idea. "Bec- I. Wow."

Beca leaned into the couch smirking. "Does that 'wow' mean, 'you win?'"

"I- um. I… wow."

"Oh please, that was basic stuff. Any one of the girls know it."

"No. I don't think so. Beca how do you know all of that?"

She got quiet and sat up and then looked down at her hands after she tucked her bangs behind her ears. "I dunno. I just- I pay attention."

"You pay attention? To what?"

"To every word you say, conscious or not. To everything you do. Your every move. The usual." She tried not to blush. She's hidden her crush on Chloe for what felt like all of eternity and she wasn't ready to let it all out just yet.

"Well since you know so much, do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Beale I'm not a fucking mind reade-"

and then Chloe grabbed Beca's cheeks, slowly leaned in and met her lips with her own.

After a few seconds, Chloe slowly pulled away. Beca's mind was blow. Fireworks, sparklers, confetti - everything was going off in her head.

"Yep. Nope. Definitely was _not_ thinking that."

Chloe leaned back and bit her lip. "Merry Christmas, Becs." and then grabbed herself a marshmallow off of Beca's mug and put it into her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

had this idea late a couple nights ago because i'm a slut for domestic and mom bechloe bye i quit c ya here u go idk let me know what you think if u want or whatever

–

Beca had been at work basically _all_ week and Chloe was officially on maternity leave, but still refused to stop doing basically everything the doctor had told her not to. She'd rotated between cleaning the house and cleaning the house _again_ because the first time wasn't enough. They'd already baby proofed everything two months ago, even though there's obviously no way a newborn would even know to open the top left drawer by the sink with their knives in it, but Beca insisted.

She surrendered and flopped on the couch (also baby proofed because Beca was paranoid that the baby would somehow leap out of their arms and fling itself off it. Don't ask) and starting scrolling through every different social media app until she couldn't sit still any longer. It was only 4:15 and Beca wouldn't be home until around 5:45 or 6, depending on traffic.

They normally ate dinner at 7:00 after they've both changed and wound down a bit from their days at work, but Chloe could start cooking now and it would be ready by the time Beca got home. She couldn't handle sitting on the couch or sitting around any longer and it was only her second day of leave from work. She missed her class, her classroom, even the vending machine that you have to kick extra hard just to get your snack out.

She sighed, texted Beca, and then stood up and headed for the kitchen.

—

It was only Wednesday afternoon and she'd already put in well over 32 hours this week. There was a new potential album coming in next week for mixing so she had to wrap up everything this week in order to focus on everything she needed to the following week.

Never mind the fact that at least twenty of the 32 hours she'd spent at the studio were for a lullaby album she was writing _specifically_ their baby and no one else. Chloe didn't know about it- she wanted to surprise her.

She was in the middle of adding some reverb she had already removed and added only to remove again when her phone buzzed.

Baby Mama 4:57pm: Hi.

Baby Mama 4:57pm: I'm bored.

Baby Mama 4:58pm: when r u coming home?

Baby Mama 4:58pm: becaaaaaaaaaa

Baby Mama 4:59pm: don't tell me to relax i already did that today.

Beca 5:05pm: Someone's a little impatient this afternoon… I'll try to scoot out early today! no promises xoxo

Baby Mama 5:05pm: UGH. fine. see you in a bit. love you.

Beca 5:06pm: love you more xx

She put her phone back on her desk across the room to eliminate the distraction. Once she finished this track she was good to go home. She could have it finished in no time, she just needed to focus- which was particularly hard when her wife was sending her snapchats of her boredom. The DJ decided she'd had enough and closed everything up, locked her office door and headed out for the day, thirty-five minutes earlier than usual.

She was amazed at how light the traffic was, she should leave earlier more often! But then that would mean she would have to get up earlier and there was no way in hell she was about to make that sacrifice.

As she pulled her matte black land rover (she's badass, okay?) into their driveway she couldn't help but smile like an idiot knowing Chloe had no idea she was home early. Chloe always got excited whenever Beca came home, but she very rarely would come home early- it was always later than planned.

She locked her car manually from the inside so it didn't beep and tiptoed up to put the key in the front door, even though there was no way Chloe would be able to hear anything. Successfully making it through the front door with her keys placed softly in the bowl under the coat rack, she hung up her jacket and crept into the kitchen.

Chloe knew she was home, but she didn't want Beca's surprise to be ruined. It didn't help when the girl insisted on listening to the stereo so incredibly loud in her car that the entirety of Southern California could hear it. She knew it was her the second her car pulled up in the drive.

Beca walked her way into the kitchen, smile growing even wider when she saw Chloe decked out in her favorite sweatpants and oversized Barden shirt while standing in front of the stove. She walked up slowly and wrapped her arms around her now larger waist and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey baby." she smiled and gently kissed her wife's shoulder while placing and rubbing Chloe's stomach gently.

"Hey you." Chloe laughed.

"Ahem, I wasn't talking to you."

Beca unraveled herself from her wife and turned them to face each other before crouching down to talk to her un-born child, which for a while she thought was weird as fuck, but apparently it's actually beneficial or some shit. She audibly and overdramtically gasped, "Looks like Mommy is trying to interrupt us again. Guess we might as well get used to it." Chloe threw her head back and laughed while swatting her wife's arm, "oh shut up."

Beca stood back up and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and leaned in for a kiss that they both ended up smiling into, much like they did every day when they both got home.

"Hi." Chloe said softly after pulling away and resting their foreheads together. Beca hummed in return and placed another gentle peck on her wife's lips. She pulled away slowly and craned her neck back to the stove, without removing her arms from around Chloe, "food?"

"Yep. But you can't have any. Not until you go wash up."

"Wash up? What am I four?"

"No food for you until you're clean missy." she removed Beca's arms from around her neck and turned back to the stove. Beca turned and pouted before turning to the kitchen sink. Chloe had gone full blown germaphobe lately after reading twelve too many articles on germs and babies and the correlation of the two.

"No! not there, I have to drain the pasta. Go to the bathroom."

"The _bathroom_? I've been banished to washing my hands in the freakin' _bathroom_? If I wanted treatment like this I would have just called dad and Shelia. Yeesh." she walked down the hall to the guest bathroom and turned on the sink, not actually washing her hands - just letting the water run to fool Chloe.

"I know what you're doing!" she said between laughs, "I know where those fingers have been! Wash your damn hands Mitchell!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Anonymous asked:**

Prompt. Beca calls their new born baby a potato bug and Chloe gets all mock offended but sort of actually offended. And then later on, maybe via baby monitor, beca catches Chloe calling their baby "bug" as a nickname and teases her mercilessly for it. I'm in need of stuff fluffy bechloe domesticity! Please help me

 _ **I'm so sorry this took so long. Life is weird & i've randomly been struck with like an anti-creativity bolt of bullshit idk SORRY HERE U GO. (also didn't notice that i added the word potato in front of the word bug like you had wanted in the prompt and I'M SORRY OKAY I'M A VERY TIRED PERSON AND MUST'VE BEEN CRAVING POTATOES BYEEEEE**_

"Did you seriously just refer to your child as a potato bug?" Chloe called from the kitchen where she was doing the dishes to her wife who was laying on the floor waving their child up in the air and praying she didn't puke all over face.

She held the almost year old in still in the air and looked over, "What? It's cute!"

"Beca. What the hell even _is_ a potato bug?"

She sat up and put the baby into her lap. "It uh… it's. Well. I'm not sure. But whatever the fuck it is it's cute as shit. Therefore," she held up the squealing infant, "this… is a potato bug."

Chloe shut off the water at the sink and walked over to the two sitting on the floor and folded her arms. "Becs a potato bug sounds gross. Like some tiny little crawly thing you find in potatoes that you let sit in the pantry for too long that you forgot about."

"No. Babe." she held up their daughter. "potato bug is this." and then tickled the giggling miniature version of herself.

Chloe let out a heavy sigh. "Well whatever. It'd just be cool if you gave her nicknames of things that didn't sound disgusting." she kissed the tops of both of their heads and walked back into the kitchen to clean up the rest of dinner.

– – –

Later in the evening Chloe went upstairs to put the already asleep in Beca's arms baby to bed. She carefully pried her out of her wife's grip and turned to go down the hall to the nursery.

Beca got up to pour two glasses of wine, their usual post-bedtime ritual, and turned on the baby monitor in the kitchen just for kicks. She would only usually do this if she knew Chloe would be doing something irresistibly cute down the hall. Her favorite was after nap story time. Chloe, whether she liked to admit it or not, tended to be far too over dramatic when reading in her funny voices. It killed Beca in every sense of the word. Made her squirm, squeal, and fall more in love with her wife even when she didn't know it was possible.

She walked into the kitchen, clicked on the monitor, and then went to their in-home wine cellar that Aubrey swore they needed. Grabbing Chloe's favorite and two glasses she walked back into the main area of their kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and slowly walked through the room when she heard Chloe talking to their daughter while changing her diaper.

She put down the bottle of red on the island and cautiously (okay probably over dramatically cautiously, but it's Beca we're talking here) walked over to the small screen with her wife and daughter on it.

She gripped it by its edges and held it up closer to her face with her mouth agape. "..did she just?" she whispered to herself. She turned up the volume to hear Chloe talking to their baby, "Mama was right, you _are_ a cute little potato bug!" and then placed a kiss on the child's cheek.

Beca didn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She had suddenly begun to doubt her senses and how sober she actually was despite the fact that she hadn't had a drink at all today. "oh ho hoooo. Soooo busted." she smirked and then put the monitor back down before Chloe could catch her. She heard the nursery door close as it echoed down their wood floor hallway. Chloe walked back into the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face, per usual. Bedtime was her favorite. She got last dibs on cuddles for the day and always got to pick the bedtime story. Beca hated bedtime, and wake up time for that matter, but she'd prefer the latter of the two. Beca was so attached _(shocker, right? okay but no. Because WE ALL KNOW Badass Beca Effin Mitchell is secretly a huge freaking softy and is obsessed with her child and okay this authors note is long keep reading i'm sorry)_ to her baby that she couldn't STAND putting her away for the night. She was like the toy she had always wanted as a kid that her mom had to pry out of her hands when it was time to go to bed because she didn't want to put it away until the next day due to the fact that she was unbelievably emotionally attached.

Beca tried to hide ( _tried being the key word here, people. It's Beca Mitchell we're talking about)_ , her smirk from the red head bouncing around the kitchen and grabbing her glass of wine along with Beca's hand and dragged her back to the couch.

She set her glass of wine down on the end table before grabbing Beca's out of her hand, resulting in a "uhm hey! _rudeeee"_ from her wife. She pulled Beca in by draping her arms around her neck and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "I take it bed time went well tonight?" Beca said after slowing pulling away from the kiss, all Chloe did was nod and hum in agreement as she pulled Beca back in. This kiss was longer, but still just as soft. But somehow Chloe had this super power to take something that looked so innocent and make it the complete opposite. Beca was in deep. She knew where this was going.

Obviously she wasn't opposed to head in the direction that their evening had just headed, but she still had unfinished business to take care of before Chloe started ripping clothes off. Beca pulled away and leaned back even farther in protest when Chloe frowned and tried to lean back in for more. So not Beca-like.

"Hey. Kiss me back. Not fair." Chloe pouted, lower lip out and all. One of Beca's many Chloe related weaknesses.

"On one condition." Beca was trying not to laugh. Chloe rolled her eyes and then cocked her eyebrow telling her wife she should continue.

"That you admit that you're a filthy little sneak AND TOTALLY CALLED EMILY A POTATO BUG!" With this, Beca threw her arms around Chloe's waist, picked her up and threw her on the couch and started a full on tickle war, also one of their many late night rituals. "You" tickle "gave me" tickle "so" tickle even more "MUCH SHIT!" at this point she was laying on top of the redhead who was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Chloe was screaming in between breaths.

"Oh HELL NO! NO surrendering!" Chloe had begun swatting her hands in the general direction of Beca's face.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY!" they were both laughing hysterically, "babe I can't breathe!" more laughter, "BECS! This isn't fair! Okay, you win!" Beca threw on her smug grin and hopped off her now gasping wife and threw herself to the other end of the couch. "Damn right I win." Chloe launched herself at Beca and placed a not-so-soft kiss to her lips, they both smiled into it. "You're such a weirdo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Anonymous asked:**

Chloe writing Beca a letter telling her about every aspect about her that she loves in such a corny way that makes Beca blush so hard

 **okay so i changed this a LITTLE bit because i'm just cheesy as fuck and love me some domestic bechloe. So instead, Beca wrote the letter to Chloe and well yeah just read the rest to find out why (ITS WORTH IT I PROMISE) byeeeee xx**

They had only been living in their new home in LA for going on a month. Their work schedules and life schedules were still trying to work themselves out naturally. Chloe was usually at work an hour before her class would arrive just so she could get settled in, which would put her already gone for work by the time Beca would roll herself out of bed.

Beca was her own boss and could do whatever she wanted whenever she damn well felt like it (within reason) so she usually strolled into the studio around 10am. Chloe would get home from work around 4 and Beca close to 6:30.

It was Thursday night, Beca had come home early to surprise Chloe with dinner and cleaned the whole house because it was the testing week at her school. Chloe ended up passing out on the couch around 8:30 with a pile of graded papers in her lap after 2.5 episodes of Orange is The New Black.

After convincing Chloe to go to bed, and Chloe convincing Beca to carry her to their room, Chloe was asleep in a matter of minutes - while Beca wide awake. She laid there for at least ten minutes before slowly prying her sleeping wife out of her arms, not something she would usually do willingly.

On occasion, the brunette would be known for being _hella_ corny and mushy gushy and all the things she swore she would never be. Whether she liked to admit it or not, marrying Chloe had changed her in countless ways. Suddenly struck with overwhelming love for the redhead in the bed next to her, she got up and walked back into the kitchen.

She flipped on the stove light and grabbed the small notepad they kept in the top drawer and a pen.

—

Chloe woke up to a snoozing (and drooling) Beca beside her, the sun wasn't up yet. She rolled over so she was facing her snoring wife and kissed her on the nose. As she rolled over she saw a note on the nightstand -

 _ **wake me, and I kill you. xo**_

Smiling to herself, looking over at Beca, and then kissing her on the forehead she got out of bed to get ready for work. While she walked to their en-suite bathroom she saw another note taped to the door.

 _ **we're out of shampoo, sorry. :)))**_

she rolled her eyes and continued through the bathroom door. Taped to the mirror was another note.

 _ **you're prettier than every Disney princess ever. No makeup today. xx**_

which of course she ignored and put on all of her makeup anyway. She spent her entire shower that morning smiling like an idiot and humming along to whatever song was stuck in her head. She walked out of the bathroom, plopped a kiss on Beca's slightly parted lips, in which Beca woke and smiled into it before mumbling something about packing Chloe a lunch that was in the fridge and the routine "have a good day i love you" and then falling back asleep.

Chloe walked out their door and down the hall to the kitchen. There was another note on the coffee pot.

 _ **already fully loaded, just turn me on. also i like your hair like that.**_

Obviously Beca had no idea what Chloe had done with her hair that morning, but she always liked how her hair looked so it didn't matter.

She followed directions and turned on the coffee pot and spun around the fridge while it brewed. There was another note.

 _ **breakfast burrito. top shelf. all yours. xoxo**_

This wasn't necessarily _unlike_ Beca, to be this thoughtful and cheesy, but she most definitely didn't expect something like this out of the blue. The occasional bouquet of flowers sent to her classroom or bringing home Chinese food after hearing Chloe had a rough day, there wasn't much wavering Beca's romantic notions. She opened the fridge to another note on previous mentioned breakfast burrito.

 _ **i made your favorite for lunch. it's behind this burrito but UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED TO OPEN IT UNTIL LUNCH TIME. I'm watching you, Beale.**_

Chloe rolled her eyes with the biggest smile on her face, yet again. A common facial expression in the Beale-Mitchell household. Minutes later she grabbed her coffee, her breakfast burrito, her purse, and her keys and walked out the door only to get into her car and find another note taped to the steering wheel.

 _ **drive safe baby cakes :) i love you xoxo (no peaking i mean it)**_

She knew Beca would be asleep still, but she texted her anyway.

 **The Wife, 6:33am: I don't know what on earth I did to deserve you, but it'll probably bite me in the ass soon ;) you're the sweetest & i'm the luckiest. i love you so much Becs. Talk to you at lunch xoxo**

She hit send and backed out of their driveway.

—-

She'd had to leave her lunch in the teachers lounge all day to keep herself from peeking at it. Beca was always thoughtful and sentimental - but never for no good reason and not knowing why was eating her alive. It was her free period before lunch, she was lucky and basically got a 1.5 hour lunch break, and she decided to say to hell with everything and go grab her lunch early. She really hoped Beca didn't pack her some weird food or anything that would make her breath smell weird for the rest of the day. She also really hoped Beca didn't pack their leftovers from dinner two nights ago that were in the fridge.

She walked into the teachers lounge, trying _very_ hard to hide the obnoxiously wide smile on her face, opened up the fridge grabbed her lunch and headed back to her room.

She checked the clock, she still had 35 minutes before her classroom would be filled with 13 year olds. She took a deep breath and opened the box.

Inside was her favorite flavor of Sun chips, a purple kool aid jammer (because Beca was still mentally a six year old and insisted they buy them), a pb&j sandwich (with wavy lays potato chips inside because duh) and Scooby Doo fruit snacks because again, Beca Mitchell is a child. Underneath it all was another note - but this one was a bigger piece of paper and it was folded in thirds with "Chlo Bear" written on the front. She put down her kool aid and grabbed the note.

 _ **Chlo,**_

 _ **hey baby. Hope you're having the best(est) day ever because you deserve it. And I know you well enough to know you're probably thinking, 'wtf she's so weird what is she doing but aw she's still the cutest most adorable human being i know in the whole wide universe' or something like that. But not to worry, there's a method to my madness. Put down your juice box, if you spill it that shit stains and i used the last of the good stuff on the spaghetti sauce you got all over the carpet.**_

 _ **Today is an important day for me, for us. It's the day we met. Well, the day we met seven years ago. You don't usually notice or remember it (which is fine because you remember everything else) but i don't think i'll ever forget it. To most people, it was a stupid activities fair. And at first it was just an escape to avoid my dad and attempt to look like i wasn't entirely the loser that I actually am, but then it turned into so much more.**_

 _ **I will never forget the way your eyes (beautiful, mesmerizing, blue eyes) popped out of your head when Aubrey called me a bitch, which i obviously deserved. I'll never forget how as hard as you tried to hide it you totally had a toner for me the second you saw me, I know. I'm hot. And i'll never forget your crazy ass bursting into my shower and forcing me to sing with you. That being said (I could go on for days and I would if you'd let me) this is just one of your surprises today. Key word being surprise - no i'm not telling you what else. I love you to the moon and back times all of your freckles that you act like you don't have. Enjoy your lunch :)**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **beca xoxo**_

She tried (tried being the key word here) holding back her tears but it wasn't working. She grabbed her phone and called Beca. The two seconds she sat while the phone was ringing were the two longest of her life until Beca picked up. "Helloooooo" she coud hear Beca smiling through the phone. "Damn you Mitchell! I'm crying off all of my makeup and my students will be here any minute!" she sniffled. "Babe, that's not my fault. I told you not to wear any today."

"Ugh, Beca!"

"Ugh, Chloe!" more sniffles from the redhead.

"Why are you so good to me? And also, are there potato chips on this sandwich?"

"Because I'm the best and you're the best and of fucking course there are. What am I, some Neanderthal? Also - don't make any plans after work. I have things er- arranged."

They talked on the phone for ten more minutes, tears on and off, until they exchanged i love yous more times than should be legally permitted.

Chloe arrived home later to another note on the door.

 _ **enter at your own risk, thorns are assholes. I have battle wounds to prove it.**_

She opened their front door to the whole entrance covered in roses and candles, Michael Buble playing softly in the background, and around the corner a half naked Beca Mitchell on the couch with two glasses of wine surrounded by more roses. She walked towards Beca and without saying a word placed a sound kiss on her lips. "So. Thorns huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey weirdos. I had a dream this morning that this happened and i was married to Beca, not Chloe. But no one wants to read about me and Beca Mitchell. Plus our ship name would be Meca or Borgan and that's just not as fun. ANYWHO. Here you go, have some Christmas fluff. Domestic Chloe is basically like my own personal narcotic.

"Hey Chlo? Have you seen my travel toiletries thing?" Beca called to her wife who was sat on their giant ass bed (which Chloe insisted they didn't need considering they're usually so close they only take up a third of it) from their en suite bathroom.

"Check under the sink, in the back." Chloe mumbled back, too enthralled in the book she was reading.

Beca had to fly to New York for two weeks for promotion of her new album. Chloe was in her third trimester so she couldn't fly, besides she had one more week of classes to teach- so if she wanted to go, she couldn't either way.

Since they'd gotten married two years prior, the longest they'd ever spent apart was four nights, five days.

Beca threw the last item in her suitcase, zipped it shut, and then crawled in to bed next to her favorite red head. She curled up next to her, not making any eye contact, and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder. "Whatcha readin?"

"A book."

"Uh huh. Yeah but which one?"

Chloe closed her book and placed it in her lap letting out a heavy sigh, seeing as she wasn't going to continue reading her book tonight. "Bec-"

Beca cut her off before turning to face her. "Look. I know you're bummed. I know we've never spent this long apart and I know you're upset you can't go with me this time." Beca softened her voice and placed both hands on her wife's belly. "But this time around, you two just gotta stay. So, it'd be really cool and sweet and nice of you," her demeanor softened, as it always did when she got mushy, "if you could just be my wife and not my enemy tonight and just sit here and cuddle with me and tell me about your day." Beca dragged Chloe's chin to face her, "That's all I want."

Chloe let out a breath. "Tommy ate more paste today after I told him not to. Again." referring to the same student in her class who insists on eating paste whenever they do anything remotely crafty. This time they were making Christmas decorations for their classroom. "The little shit grabbed the bottle and squirted it right into his mouth." She face-palmed and made a grossed out sound. Beca chuckled lightly while moving to climb behind her wife.

"I wonder if he knows what that'll do to him when he's older." she started to rub Chloe's shoulders. Their nightly routine had become back rubs and tummy talk ever since they found out Chloe was pregnant.

"I mean it has to be _somewhat_ detrimental to his health, but I honestly don't know what eating glue does to you."

"You could always just tell him something super dramatic. Like it'll glue is stomach shut and he won't be able to eat anymore or some crazy shit." they both laughed. "Beca I can't tell him that. He's seven, he'll go home to his parents hysterical and I'll probably get shamed in the teachers lounge."

"But that means you can leave during your lunch hour and come eat with me every day instead. See, all part of my master plan." she kissed the top of her head.

They both ended up drifting silently to sleep an hour later, dreading waking up in the morning knowing it meant they had to take Beca to the airport. She wouldn't be back until four days before Christmas.

—-

They had both been quiet all morning. Getting ready in silence, getting in the car in silence, they didn't even play music on the drive. Chloe pulled up to the departures lane and put the car in park, already starting to cry. Beca looked over at her and threw a hand on her arm. "Hey hey shhh." she unbuckled and placed a long soft kiss on her wife's temple. "Help me get my bags out?" To which Chloe just sniffled and nodded. They removed her bags from the trunk and met each other on the sidewalk, Chloe avoiding eye contact still.

Beca wheeled both of her suitcases around so they were facing the same direction. Chloe was crying, but you couldn't hear anything. They just stood there facing each other and Beca made the first move. She walked towards her wife, and got down to talk to their unborn daughter. "You gotta take it easy on your mom for me, kay? She's a basket case and it's kind of all your fault." she heard Chloe laugh lightly, a good sign. "I love you, sweet pea." and she kissed her wife's stomach lightly before standing back up.

Chloe was a mess, again. Shocker.

Beca's eyes started to tear up. "ugh. Come 're" The brunette pulled Chloe in and wrapper her arms around her shoulders. Chloe was now audibly sobbing into Beca's shoulder. "Shhh shhh." Beca crying now as she was rubbing circles on her wife's back with one hand and her fingers through her hair with the other. "It's only fourteen days, Chlo. We can do it."

Chloe pulled away and Beca was wiping the tears from under her eyes, not breaking contact with the redhead. "I know we can do it." she let out a heavy sigh, puffing her cheeks out, "I just don't want to."

Beca frowned. "I know." as she rubbed her wife's arms. Her phone beeped, signaling it was time to go. "You know I love you, and that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to, right?" To which Chloe only nodded and started crying again. Beca pulled her back in for one last tight hug. "God, I love you so much Chlo," whispered into her wife's ear. She smiled lightly when she heard Chloe mumble "love you more" into her hair. They stood there for a few more seconds before Beca knew she had to pull away. She let go of Chloe and turned to her bags, "bye babe." Chloe didn't let go of her hand until she was too far away to hold it anymore.

Beca got to the automatic doors and turned to look back at her girl. She stopped in her tracks, dropped her bags and sprinted back to Chloe. "Forget something Mitchell?" Chloe smirked while she grabbed her wife's face by the cheeks and pulled her in for a strong kiss before pulling away. "love you. Now go, or you'll miss your flight." Beca just nodded and turned the opposite direction as Chloe slapped her ass, the brunette responded with a wink before running back to her bags.

As Chloe returned to their house, pulling the car into the garage, her phone buzzed.

Babes 9:07am: getting ready to take off. miss you guys already xo

Chloe 9:08am: we miss you more. call me when you land. love you.

The next two weeks were the longest of her entire life, to say the least. They talked every second they could, FaceTimed every night before Beca went to bed, and tried to plan their days around each other. Beca was due home in three days, and it was killing Chloe. She wishes she could just be home _now_. Not in three days, not even in two. Now.

She was wandering around Barnes & Noble, picking up some last minute Christmas presents when she heard her phone ring. She looked at her watch, it was only 4:00, Beca wouldn't be available to talk for another two hours according to the schedule she left her. She looked at her phone, it was flashing the caller ID picture of the two of them laughing in bed a few years ago- one of Beca's favorite pictures. She's the one that set it as her contact picture.

"Hey you. whatcha up to?" she could hear Beca smiling through the phone, it made her stomach flip.

"Last minute Christmas shopping, what are you doing? I thought you had interviews all day?" Chloe said as she walked up to the register to check out.

"Yeah I did. Got most of them done this morning, and then I had a few minutes until my next so I figured I'd call ya. How's shopping?"

"Good. You're finished, Aubrey and Jesse are both finished, just have to grab stuff for my mom and I'm done." Chloe said as she thanked the cashier and headed toward the doors to exit.

"Oh nice. Hey Chlo, I got a question for ya."

Chloe walked out the doors with her phone in one hand and her bags in the other. "What's up?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Wha-" she looked up, and there stood a smirking like an idiot Beca leaned up against her car. She didn't even hang up the phone before the brunette was sprinting towards her. Tears filled both of their eyes. "You jackass! You weren't supposed to be home until Friday!" she yelled as her wife pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"I canceled the rest of them. New York won't miss me. Did you honestly think I could spend another second without you? Honestly, Chloe. I thought you knew me better." she smirked as she pulled back.

"Shut up and kiss me, asshole." and with that their lips met, each smiling into the kiss. Beca was the first to pull back.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful today."

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw herself at her wife, winding her arms around her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. Beca mumbled through pecks.

"So… what'd ya buy me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Pitchmas,  postmjbuttercup :) Here's your christmasy bechloe fic. Hope you like it! xx

— _fa la la la la—-_

Fact: finals were done.

Fact: the house was decorated.

Fact: Beca loves Chloe.

Fact: Chloe has no idea. (or so she thinks).

You'd think the three and a half years of harboring feelings for her bestfriend would have burst out by now. But nope. There they sat. Locked up behind Beca's alleged tiny cold, dark, heart.

For a while she thought she was just going to tell her. Rip off the band-aid, get it over with. But every time she _finally_ mustered up the courage to confront the redhead, something came up. Or more so, Beca made another excuse to not do it.

"Becs you can't just hide this shit forever. We graduate in a couple months, what are you going to do then?" Stacie lectured at Beca while sitting on the DJ's bed watching her pack to head home for a few days.

"I don't know, Stace. I'll figure it out." Beca let out a frustrated sigh. "Just. I just need to focus right now. I can't be thinking about her 24/7."

"You say that like you don't already." Stacie chuckled. "Seriously, Beca. If anything at this point I'm pretty sure she already knows. It's Chloe we're talking about. The one who openly discusses her latest bowel movement at the dinner table. She literally talks about anything and everything with you. Just bring it up in a conversation. Guarantee it'll all be fine." Stacie continued to preach at the brunette as she filed her nails.

Beca was now sitting on top of her suitcase trying to get it shut enough to zip it closed. Being the small human she is, Stacie rolled her eyes to get up and help her zip it. With the last corner of the zipper rolling, "Fine. I'll do it." and then Stacie replied with a pat on her head, "good girl."

Stacie walked out the door, closing it behind her. Beca let out another stressed puff of a sigh and sat down on her bed next to her suitcase. Most of the girls had already left for Christmas. Stacie, Chloe and Lilly were the only ones left in the house. Beca wasn't due to leave until tomorrow night, and Chloe the morning after. Lilly said that morning that she was leaving around noon, but half the time no one has any idea what she says, so for all Beca knew she was probably already gone or hiding upside down in the pantry.

She stacked all her bags next to her desk to get them out of the way, and went back to her desk to mix. She had been making a CD for Chloe for Christmas over the past few weeks. She wasn't usually a good gift giver and knowing Chloe she'd go ballistic over anything she gave her anyway, especially her mixes.

At firs it had just been a couple tracks of some of Chloe's favorite songs and other songs the Bellas had done over the years, but after Stacie's little "come to Jesus" speech with Beca earlier, she had a quick change in plan. After all, it was only 2:30pm on a Tuesday and campus was dead. What else would she be doing otherwise?

Welp. She ended up locking herself (figuratively of course) in her room, at her desk, until 9:45pm that night. The only break she took was to get more coffee, avoid Chloe at all costs, and to pee. She let nothing break her concentration, she HAD to get this finished before she left for Christmas. That was of course until Chloe texted her.

 **Chlo 9:47pm: hey you. Where the heck are you?**

 **Beca 9:47pm: room. desk. mixing.**

 **Chlo 9:48pm: do u want to come watch Christmas movies with me and Stacie?**

 **Beca 9:48pm: while your offer is tempting (not) i'm actually busy. last minute christmas stuff.**

 **Chlo 9:49pm: mmmkay. if you say so. (i'll pretend not to be bummed as long as the mixes are for me).**

 **Beca 9:49pm: shush.**

She set her phone back down on her desk with the screen face down and ran her hands through her hair. She only had one more song to go, one she knew for sure would get her point across to Chloe. If it didn't, she was literally out of options as far as spelling it out for her goes. But thankfully, Chloe wasn't all that dense.

Chloe was the only person Beca ever put any time and effort into making mixes for. Come to think of it, Chloe was the only person Beca put any time and effort into anything for, but that's beside the point.

She had put the finishing touches on the last song, loaded it on to a jump drive (it was pink, because duh) and tied a cute bow around it. She could have probably written a little note in a card to go along with it, but her eyes were so tired from looking at the screen that she said screw it and hoped Chloe would get the idea from the get-go.

After a shower and last minute packing, she walked downstairs to an empty house. Most of the girls had already gone asleep. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked up the one flight of stairs towards Chloe's room. She could see the light was still on from the crack under the door. She walked over slowly and knocked quietly. Within seconds Chloe opened it with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Becs. I feel like I haven't seen you like at all today." she said as she opened the door farther, allowing Beca to walk in.

"Yeah well it's kind of your fault." shit. she was nervous. Why was she so nervous? It's just Chloe.

"Ha. Is that so?" Chloe laughed as she walked over to her bed to finish folding laundry.

"Yeah. I uh- I. I made you some mixes." Beca shyly handed the redhead the decorated jump drive and scratched her temple. "There's some new stuff, some custom stuff, and some old stuff on there for you. Merry Christmas, Chlo."

Chloe smiled that cliche melt-Beca-into-a-puddle smile and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks Becs! That's awesome. But if this was some kind of scheme to get your present from me a day early, then nice try."

Beca threw her hands up in innocence, "No way dude. I just, I just needed to get it done and get it to you. I was almost getting sick of looking at it." she laughed nervously.

She wasn't totally lying. She had gotten sick of hearing the same. damn. love songs. over and over and over. She was sick of thinking of it, sick of picturing Chloe's face when she listened to the last song, and completely and totally sick of thinking about what would go down if Chloe didn't feel the same way.

"I'm gonna go up to bed, I'm not leaving until tomorrow late afternoon-ish, so I'll make sure and say bye before then. Night Chlo." and she turned as fast as she could out the door and ran straight up to her room.

Knowing Chloe, she probably had already started to listen to the drive. Hence the reason was laying wide awake staring at the ceiling at 3am. Playing scenario after scenario through her head and even thinking about running down stairs and stealing the jump drive in the middle of the night, which she thankfully decided against. Chloe was a light sleeper. There's no way in hell she'd survive that.

Just as she was _finally_ about to fall asleep, her phone buzzed.

 **Chlo 3:32am: hey.**

"shit. shit. shit. shit." she took a deep breath.

 **Beca 3:33am: heyy.**

 **Chloe 3:34m: you up?**

 **Beca 3:34am: nah, must be texting in my sleep again. damn.**

the texting bubbles insinuating that Chloe was replying had popped up and disappeared three times before she heard a knock at her door. _Well shit._

She sat up in her bed. Completely froze.

"Uh.. who is it?" _Dumb question, Mitchell._

"It's Santa. Becs who the heck do you think it is?" with this, Chloe opened the door and walked straight over to Beca and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Titanium? _Really_?" Chloe was looking right into Beca's eyes.

"So you listened to it already?" Beca replied, trying to keep her breath steady. Chloe really needed to learn what personal space was.

"Twice." simply put, by the redhead who was now inching closer to Beca.

"And uh well. Did you lik-" Beca was cutoff by her best friends lips crashing into her own. Chloe smiled into the kiss while Beca was too busy trying to wrap her head around the fact that it was happening. After a few more seconds, Chloe pulled back and smiled while biting her now semi-swollen bottom lip.

"That _is_ what you wanted to happen…right?"

Beca laughed softly, rolled her eyes and then grabbed Chloe by the cheeks pulling her back in for more. She broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together and whispered, "Merry Christmas, weirdo."


	12. Chapter 12

**Anonymous asked:**

I feel like a sexy cute little bechloe prompt would be a little one shot based on the song T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett haha idk why

 **ugh okay i'm wide awake and didn't plan on writing anything but here i am. and also i love Trhett he's my homie. Also, not sure if this is what you wanted but i'm sleep deprived and yeah woo.**

Chloe borrowing Beca's clothes wasn't anything new. Friends borrowed hoodies and shirts all the time, right? But did they keep them for years afterward? Apparently so.

They'd graduated three years ago and Chloe still had Beca's favorite oversized (just the perfect amount of baggy) Barden t-shirt she won out of a t-shirt gun from a game the Bellas had dragged her to. She, however, has yet to ask the redhead for it back.

It was the annual Bella reunion vacation. Most people think annual means only once a year, but this was a five times a year thing. Chloe insisted. And when I say Chloe insisted, I mean she did that puppy dog eye thing that Beca couldn't resist. Like, ever.

This trip was the last of the year, the whole team was meeting at Chloe's parents beach house in Florida. Everyone other than Beca and Aubrey had never been, so the group chat was buzzing.

 **Beca: Guys. What do I pack.**

 **Stacie: Nothing. Come naked.**

 **Fat Amy: While some may say that is a wise decision, I strongly vote against.**

 **CR: someone bring booze.**

 **Stacie: kidding. I'm bringing beach clothes mostly and like a nice outfit or something for if/when we go out to dinner.**

 **Aubrey: please bring clothes so I don't have to scrape my eyes out with spoons upon arrival.**

 **Chloe: Idk Becs. I'm with Stacie on this one. From my previous experience, naked suits you well ;)**

 **Aubrey: I think I'm going to be sick.**

 **Beca: keep it in your pants, Beale.**

Beca blew out a puff of air and turned around to look at the eternal black hole that was her suitcase. She threw her phone on the bed and headed for her closet. _Think beach. Bathing suit? Where was my new one?_ She called Chloe.

"Hey you. What's up? Are you packing?"

"Well I'm _trying_ but I can't find half of my shit. Did I leave my new black bikini at your place after we went shopping last week? I can't find it."

"ohhh! maybe you WILL have to come naked. Muahaha."

"Chloe…" Beca groaned.

"Haha sorry, nope it's not here. Did you check in your hall closet?" Beca walked over to the closet next to her bathroom and opened the door only to find a bag from Target on the floor, indeed equipped with her brand new bikini.

"You're creepy. I found it. Gonna go finish packing, I'll see you and everyone else in the nuthouse tomorrow."

"Oh hush. You're excited."

"Goodbyeeee Chloe." With that she hung up the phone and walked back into her room to finish packing.

The week started off with the usual day on the beach, Beca avoiding the ocean like the plague, and Fat Amy trying to balance as many drinks as possible while wading in the water. Needless to say, they were all drunk by 8pm.

CR and Stacie had taken a cab into town to get groceries for dinner to offset the unhealthy amounts of alcohol sloshing in all of their stomachs. Chloe walked up and sat down in the sand next to Beca, who of course had her headphones in and her eyes shut.

She nudged her shoulder with her own and then heard Beca sigh.

"Becs seriously. Don't be lame."

Beca sat up, rolled her eyes and removed her headphones.

"I," she turned to face Chloe, "am not lame. I'm just drunk and there's an ocean with sharks in it and iI'm trying not to think about the inevitable."

Chloe exhaled a soft laugh. "And what exactly _is_ the inevitable?"

"Well you see, one of us is bound to get eaten by a shark or even see one not just in our lifetime but like right now. And they're huge Chloe, they can kill people." Chloe just smiled drunkenly as she listened to Beca rant. She loved when drunk Beca spoke her mind. Beca continued, "I watch enough shark week to know what those guys are cookin' down there and I gotta tell ya Chlo, I don't like it." They both turned and grabbed their drinks, taking a sip, Chloe spoke next. "Are you finished now?"

Beca threw the rest of her drink back. "With my drink or with my life changing ocean insight?"

"Both, idiot." Chloe laughed, again. Although this was more like a giggle. Drunk Chloe was a giggler, and Beca secretly loved it.

"Let's go make more margaritas."

Four margaritas, three shots, and two shotgunned beers each later, they wound up in the hot tub while the rest of the girls went off to bed.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, the occasional lingering touches under the water here and there - more unintentional on Beca's part than on Chloe's obviously.

"Hey Becs," Chloe asked, staring up at the stars, "can I ask you something?"

Beca, who still had her eyes on the stars, "No Chloe, I will not take another shot. I can't even feel my toes." Chloe replied at her with a soft kick under the bubbles. "No, Beca seriously." _Again_ with the giggling. She was going to kill Beca ugh.

They both tilted their heads back upward, "ask away, ginge."

"Why didn't you kiss me in the tent at the retreat?"

Okay, _what the fuck._ As if fate was listening and wanted to put Beca even more on the spot, the jets in the hot tub shut off. Beca fumbled her words for a second before letting out a mumbled, "I dunno."

Chloe sat up and looked across the tub at the brunette. "You don't know?"

"Yeah man. I don't know. I mean I was still with Jesse."

Chloe just gave a soft nod, mentally throwing up at the mention of his name. "So… if you weren't with Jesse.. you would have?"

"I dunno."

Chloe knew this would probably be the only time she could get this answer out of her. Six years of waiting and dying from the inside out for Beca to realize and notice what had been there between them all along. She knew this would kind of be taking advantage of the younger girl, but she couldn't wait any longer and when Beca drinks tequila she doesn't hold back. Chloe sat up straighter, Beca was still looking at the stars.

"Well.. what about now?"

"Huh?" Beca's head shot toward Chloe.

"What about now? Do you know now? Would you now? You know - kiss me?"

"Chlo what? _Dude_." Chloe was getting frustrated. She _knows_ how Beca feels, Amy has told her that her and Beca have talked about her multiple times. She _knows,_ but she wanted to hear it from Beca and not through the grapevine- she was a lady dammit.

Beca sat up, now they were facing each other, eyes locked.

"Come on Becs. Right now." her heart was racing, she had waited so long.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hot tub Beca's stomach was in her throat and she was getting dizzy. She wishes she could blame it on the excess amout of chlorine in the water combined with the heat and the tequila, but something tells her that wasn't the case.

"Meaning you want an answer right now? Or you want to kiss me right now?"

Chloe started moving closer. _God dammit, Beale._

"Both."

"Well right now, I'd say we're both drunk as hell. And right now I think that sober me would lie and make a french exit asap out of this hot tub and avoid you until tomorrow afternoon. But sober me isn't here right now."

"I don't care about sober Beca, or even drunk Beca. I just care about Beca. Whatcha say?"

 _Fuck it._

Beca bit her lip in contemplation before looking back up and locking eyes with Chloe and then launched herself across the hot tub into the redheads lap, crashing their lips together. The kiss was filled with so much desire and longing, you could tell they had both waited forever. Their tongues fought for dominance before they both realized that oxygen was still a thing they needed to survive. Seconds later, they separated.

"Shit. You ask a simple question and get attacked by a drunk DJ in a hot tub. Rude." Chloe mumbled against Beca's cheek, catching her breath.

"Oh shut _up_." and connected their lips again.

Beca woke the next morning to a pounding head, swollen limbs, and an empty bed. Was her memory that bad? She could have sworn her and Chloe finished the night of in here… or was it all a dream? She sat up and was struck with the realization that she was in fact stark naked and also not in her bed. _Nope. Not a dream. "_ Shit."

Wrapping a blanket around herself, she walked over to the bathroom to rinse her face off with cool water and brush her teeth. Upon exiting the bathroom she found the remnants of her bikini scattered on opposite sides of the room. She checked her phone, nothing from Chloe - but of course something from Stacie.

 **Stacie 3:07am: Would you two animals keep it down over there? SOME of us are trying to sleep. (But seriously don't stop we've all been waiting for this to happen for years, thanks Becs. Looks like I won the pool xx).**

She rolled her eyes and threw her phone back on the bed before walking over to her suitcase to put on the pajamas she _should have_ put on last night.

It was still early, so no one should be awake yet. Wrong again, Mitchell.

She cautiously walked down the hall to the kitchen, only to hear Chloe humming along to the radio and something sizzling on the stove. She turned the corner to see Chloe, standing there in just a t-shirt. She quietly walked up behind her, wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder before kissing behind her ear.

Chloe hummed in approval while flipping pancakes. "Good morning to you too." she set down the spatula and turned in Beca's arms before planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. "No take backsies about last night?" they rested their foreheads together.

"Most definitely not." Beca kissed her again. "Although, I do have one question."

Chloe was playing with the curls on the back of Beca's neck, "Mm what's that?"

"Were you _ever_ planning on giving me my fucking t-shirt back?!" Beca pulled away from her newly adorned lover and stole a piece of bacon and shooting her a wink before walking back to the bedroom, followed by a giggling and now running after her Chloe.

Maybe these annual reunions weren't so bad after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay folks, here's the first one. I'm doing a one-shot a day (they might be like every couple days though because ya know, life. It's based off** **this list** **ova here. Quite frankly, this one is complete shit and writers block is a thing i fucking hate but whatever hope you enjoy xx**

 **Oh my God, you're in love with her.**

"Beca, just fucking say it." Jesse practically spat at her.

"Say what?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"Jess, I _don't_ love Chloe."

"I'm not an idiot! Becs we haven't had sex in weeks, you can't stop smiling at your phone, and you're constantly dropping plans whenever she's brought up."

"Wh-"

"Look, I'm not mad. I get it, it's whatever- I'll get over it. But for god's sake just go fucking _tell_ her." and with that he walked out of her room and slammed the door.

"Shit."

Beca left what she was doing and went to take a drive to clear her head. Blast some music, drink some coffee, it was her usual calm down routine.

Chloe hadn't been home all weekend, she was at the beach in Florida visiting her family, but she'd be home any minute.

It was nearing sundown and Beca figured she should get home, she couldn't avoid Chloe forever… or could she? Yes. Yes she could.

"Hey shortstack, what you doin here so late? Chloe should be home soon." Amy said as Beca walked back in the house.

Well, she could try.

"I uh.. just uh. I went for a drive." she mumbled while walking up the stairs. Amy followed of course because she's nosey as all hell.

"Uh huh. I see… was it one of your, 'i'm stressed out and hate everyone drives' or was it a 'i'm gonna go smoke in my car so Chloe doesn't find out' drives?"

"Ya know, does it really matter?" Beca barked back as she walked up the last few steps to their shared room on the top floor.

"Well, not exactly. But in this case it kind of does."

Beca let out a heavy sigh. She really didn't need to be dealing with this shit right now, she just wanted to shower and go to bed.

"Why do my whereabouts on a Monday night matter ever let alone right now?" she was getting annoyed and Amy knew it, but she clearly didn't care.

"Because Chloe has been looking for you."

Beca stopped in her tracks. She was what? Beca stood there dumbfounded. She literally talked to Chloe _this morning_ and said they'd hang out tomorrow because she wouldn't be back until later. She let out a disgruntled sigh and threw an empty duffle on her bed and started throwing clothes into it.

"I mean, you can ignore me and continue to pack for God knows where if you want, but she seemed pretty dead-set about seeing you. Just give her a ring I'm sure it's fine."

"Ya know, somehow I don't think that's the case." she zipped the bag.

She grabbed her laptop, headphones, her phone, and the packed bag and started walking back down the stairs, "See ya later, Amy. I'll call Chl-"

"You'll what me?"

There they were. Those deep blue sea eyes that pulled her in without budge. Swept her up under their current and didn't let her break free. Her mouth went dry and she was suddenly speechless. A few days in the sun sure did that girl good, sheesh.

"I um. I said I'd call you." back to avoiding eye contact. _Stay strong, Mitchell._

"Well, no need. I'm home!" Chloe wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, typical.

"Yeah ha. I see that." she muffled into Chloe's shoulder and then backed up.

"Wait, were you going somewhere? It's the middle of the night, Becs."

"Yeah I uh." she looked down at the bag in her hands, "I'm just gonna go stay with my dad for a few days, clear my head." Chloe grabbed the bag from Beca's hands.

"You okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah no dude. I'm fine. Promise. Just gotta get outta here." Beca grabbed the bag and walked out the door, "I'll text you later, Chlo." and she shut the door.

– – – –

There was no way in hell she was going to stay with her dad, first of all. Second of all, you'd think Chloe would catch that - but whatever. She was headed to the motel 6 down the street, just off campus. It wasn't glamorous, but it'd do for now.

Of course she thought of Chloe the whole way there, all through checking in, and now while she was laying in bed staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. She shut her phone off before she left knowing Jesse or Amy or Chloe were going to blow it up, but it'd been like six hours so she thought she could handle whatever was on the other end. Or maybe not… too many texts, too many calls, but only one voicemail.

 **Jesse 4:57pm: Have you talked to her yet?**

Gross. _Leave that shit on read, Beca._

 **Fat Amy 6:08pm: Chloe is looking for you.**

 **Chlo 6:30pm: Coming home early! Movie night?**

 **Fat Amy 7:10pm: Update: Chloe is still looking for you.**

 **Chlo 7:45pm: I'm almost home, you there? Gotta see you xx**

 **Fat Amy 8:15pm: You're here now but I'm texting you anyway. I don't know what I was gonna say but here I am**

 **Fat Amy 8:30pm: If you and Jesse want the room tonight you can have it. Got me some plans with Bumper xx**

 **Jesse 9:37pm: Ooops.**

She was in no mood to reply to _any_ of the above. Might as well check the voicemail while she's here.

"Hey Becs. It's Chloe. Uh, I just got a weird text from Jesse. Can you call me back? Or just come see me. I'm in my room. I don't know where you are but, whatever. I'm in the house. Talk later, bye."

 **Beca 2:15am: Jesse fucking Swanson what did you do**

 **Jesse 2:17am: What needed to be done.**

 **Beca 2:17am: DUDE ITS NOT YOUR PLACE.**

 **Jesse 2:17am: oh come on beca. It's not like you were gonna man up and do it, she deserved to know.**

 **Beca 2:18am: SO YOU FUCKING TOLD CHLOE?**

 **Jesse 2:19am: calm down, I didn't tell her anything. I just told her that you had something you two needed to sit down and discuss. You're both fucking clueless i swear to god**

 **Beca 2:20am: if I see you at ALL this week, i'm gonna fucking murder you.**

 **Jesse 2:25am: you're welcome.**

 _._

At this point she was pacing back and forth in the oddly large motel room. She got so roped up in her pacing escapade that she didn't realize how much closer she got to the edge of the bed before she stubbed her toe on the edge of it.

"MOTHER FUCKER."

There was a knock at the door. Was she really that loud? Could someone hear her panting and ranting from the other side of the wall? Is the guy from Psycho spying on her through a peep hole in the wall? She looked around the room for good measure. No peep holes, she's good.

She walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole.

God dammit. Those fucking blue eyes again. How the hell did Chloe know where she was?

"Chloe how did yo-" through the door.

"We all shared our locations with each other at the beginning of the year after we lost Lily, remember…"

"God dammit Lily." under her breath, of course.

"Beca, are you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah shit." she opened the door. "Sorry"

 _Shit is sooo about to hit the fan… "_ What are you doing here?"

Chloe walked over and sat on the bed, she looked like she'd been crying. Great.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you. You ignored my texts, and I'm assuming you haven't listened to my voicemail or even checked your phone."

"Dude it's like 3am, this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"No. It couldn't." she finally looked at Beca who was still standing by the door.

She walked over and sat in the chair at the desk and spun around to face Chloe. "So. What's up?"

"You tell me." her arms were crossed and she didn't look to happy.

"Dude wh-"

"How's Jesse?"

Whoomp. There it is.

"I uh.. I broke up with Jesse today." she started chewing on her lip and picking at her nails, a nervous habit she's always had. Chloe took note and grabbed her hands.

"Yeah. He told me." she didn't let go of the brunette's hands.

"What else exactly..did he tell you…?"

"That's not important." she let go of Beca's hands and stood up. "What _is_ important is why the hell you thought you couldn't be in the house with me when I got home after being gone for a few days. You literally left the second you heard that I was home. What gives?"

"Chloe I-" she cut her off again.

"Beca please for the love of God just tell me if I'm being stupid. Because I swear there is or was or I don't know, _something_ between us. Is that why you broke up with Jesse?" she was crying at this point and Beca was breathing heavily again, panicking. "Or is there another girl? Or another guy? Or what? Jesus just fucking tell me because I have been dying keeping this in and I know you're not that blind or dumb to not see that I am wholly and completely in love with you." the last part was quieter because she realized what she was saying out loud, for the first time ever. Beca sat there. In shock.

"You.. you what?" _Smoooth Beca._

Chloe walked over and sat back down on the couch, their knees bumped and Beca swore she felt some sort of electric current run through her.

"I love you, Beca. Like, more than anything. And no it's not some bullshit 'I love you because you're a Bella and I'm a Bella.'"

"I broke up with Jesse because.. well. I actually don't know." she stood up, it was her turn to pace. "I think he broke up with _me_? I don't know. It was weird." she walked over to Chloe and sat down again, taking her hands this time. "But god dammit Chloe Beale, I have been waiting to do this for so long. I was just a coward, go figure, and stayed with Jesse. But things have been shit with Jesse and I can't get you out of my fucking head." they both laughed gently, "So. There you go. Yep. That's it." she took back her hands realizing what she had just said before Chloe grabbed them again and pulled her on top of her crashing their lips together.

Magic. That's the only word Beca would ever be able to use to describe finally kissing Chloe Beale. That's it. Nothing else would do it justice. They kissed for a few beats before running out of air.

"Soo… do you wanna stay the night?" Beca said smirking after pulling away.

"I brought a bag, it's in the car."

Why does Jesse always have to be right.


	14. Chapter 14

2\. You're Too Good For this World

A/N: Wassup weirdos. As promised, here's day 2. Happy finals week to some of you, I'm supposed to be studying right now but LOL but when am I ever obedient? that's right, never. Again, I'm going off the Fic Meme list here! You can also read #1 "Oh My God. You're in love with her." here. Lets have some fun with drunk Beca, shall we?

"She's so pretttyyyy though, Stace."

"I know babe. I know."

Beca wasn't usually a lightweight. Beca didn't usually get trashed off her ass just for the hell of it. And Beca wasn't supposed to have told any of the girls that she's been with Chloe now for months. Oops?

Chloe was gone for the weekend with Aubrey for some conference thing. She had mentioned to Beca what it was for and where it was but she obviously wasn't paying attention to that particular conversation. I mean, if Chloe Beale was laying across your bed flipping through a magazine wearing nothing but a towel, would _you_ be paying attention?

No. And neither was Beca.

Moral of the story, Chloe was gone for the weekend and left Stacie in charge of the girls when they went to the Trebles party that Saturday night. Leaving Beca in charge of eight intoxicated girls was "obviously out of the question" per Aubrey's request.

It wasn't even ten at night and Beca had already drunk herself senseless. She could blame it on Amy forcing her to start a beer pong tournament against the boys. She could also probably blame it on the three games of shot roulette she dared Jessica to do. But what she really had to blame it on was the fact that she missed Chloe and was trying to distract herself from thinking about her.

"I just miss her dude. Ya know?" she slurred while hanging off of Stacie on the front porch of the Trebles house.

"Yeah I know, Becs." Stacie was drunk as well, but not as far gone as Beca had been. "Do you wanna call her?"

"oh my god. Can I? Is that allowed?" Beca was suddenly sitting up straighter and less laggy in Stacie's lap.

"If you wanna, yeah go for it." Stacie suggested to see if it would just shut her up for the time being so they could go back in and be social.

"I'm gonna call her. I'm gonna call Chloe." she pulled out her phone and plastered the biggest smile on her face.

She held the phone out and put it on speaker so Stacie could hear. She wasn't sure if she wanted Stacie to hear, but she was just being polite.

The phone kept ringing and it went on for what felt like ages until Chloe picked up.

"CHLOBEAR!" Beca practically shrieked into the phone. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Chlo." to make her presence known.

"Oh. Hi Stace! Is everything okay?" Chloe sounded nervous, like perhaps Beca had shared some information she wasn't supposed to.

"Everything is fine, babe. I just miss you. A lot."

"How you feelin' over there Becs?" Chloe clearly averted the babe comment, still thinking Stacie was clueless.

"I'm fantastic. Me and Amy beat Jesse and Unicycle like four times at pong."

Chloe chuckled that cute little chuckle that kills Beca and everyone standing remotely close on the insides. "Wow, I'm so proud of you. Really, an accomplishment."

Beca turned to look at Stacie and smirked and flexed her non-existent guns. "Yeah, I thought so too. Amy will tell you that she carried our team on her back, but don't let her fool you."

"Hey Stace, how much has she had?"

"I lost count after four shots. And then she started hiding and drinking more so I wouldn't watch her and keep counting. We may never kno-"

"Chlo, babe, honey, I've only had a little bit"

"How much is a little bit?"

"Only like two beer pitchers and like twelve shots of yeah I don't remember what, and like a bottle of water don't worry. Well, Jesse told me it was water, but at this point - ya know, it could have been vodka, I don't remember."

"Okay, Becs. Can you give the phone to Stacie please?"

"But but I wanna talk to youuuuu. I miss youuuu."

It's not like she didn't miss Beca, she did. But there was only so much she could say with Stacie sitting there and Aubrey practically breathing down her neck. "I miss you too, Beca. Just let me talk to Stacie for a sec, kay?"

"Ugh fine. I'm gonna go get another drink." she stood up and tossed her phone haphazardly into Stacie's hands.

"I _so_ win the pool."

"You win what?" Chloe was clearly clueless.

"I win the pool. Ya know, the one the whole house has on that you two were actually together this whole time. Amy thought it was just a friends with benefits situation, but the way Beca has been talking about you for the past _hour and a half_ , I can see it's more than that."

"What do you mean? She was talking about me? To you?"

"Oh honey, she was shoutin' that shit from the _rooftops_ , not just to me." Stacie was alone on the porch, looking at her perfectly kept nails on one hand with Beca's phone in the other. "It just kept happening as she started drinking more. Good thing Aubrey isn't here or she'd have a field day."

"But what was she saying?" Chloe was no doubt blushing and trying to hide it form Aubrey who was just sitting across from her at a table in the coffee shop they'd claimed as their common ground for the weekend between meetings. Thankfully she was feverishly typing and had no idea what was going on.

"Just things like, 'Oh she's so pretty.' and 'she's just the nicest and sweetest and prettiest girl.' It took me a few to get a name out of her as to who she was talking about, but I'm pretty sure I knew it was you the whole time. Don't worry though, no one else knows it was you she was blabbing about. She said you wanted to keep it on the DL…"

"Whew. Good."

"Why exactly do you want to Chlo?…keep it on the DL…"

To be honest, she had no idea. When they'd discussed their situation (laying in bed naked after a drunken night of sloppy kisses and mayhem to be exact) and where they were going to go from there, it was sort of unanimous. Beca had mentioned that she didn't mind keeping it on the down low just because she wasn't really into heavy PDA to begin with, and to be honest that's what she thought Chloe wanted anyway, so she just went with it.

"I dunno. Beca's not really into PDA, and if you know who ever found out, it'd be off with my head." she let out a soft laugh just to let Aubrey know she was fine and totally not talking to Stacie about what she thinks they were talking about.

"Gotcha. I mean, I get it. I was just wondering. Don't worry Cap, your secrets safe with me. I don't know how much I can speak for Beca for though, she's been gone a while."

"No! Hi! I'm right here! Are you talking to Chloe? Is that my phone? IT IS MY PHONE! CHLOE! Are you talking to- you are! Hi Chloe!"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, and blush, which Aubrey took note of and tossed her a curious glare.

"Hi Becs. Are you having fun?'

"No." she pouted physically and audibly, "you're not here so nothing is fun. Except, ha, earlier I tricked Donald into thinking pickle juice and vinegar was a shot of some new vodka I found and he puked. _That_ was fun."

"Oh my god. You're too much."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ too much." at this point she'd already ripped her phone out of Stacie's hands and had taken it off speaker. Stacie was both thankful and kind of bummed out. Oh well, she was $50 richer. "When are you coming homeeeee?" Clearly further proving Aubrey's point that she was a five year old when she drank.

"Tomorrow night, our plane gets in around 7:30. Pick me up?"

"Yes! But, won't Commander Posen be with you?"

Chloe laughed, "yes. Aubrey will be with me. Is that okay?"

"Well, uh yeah. But does that mean I have to buy _her_ flowers too?"

"Aw Becs, you were gonna get me flowers?" Aubrey was catching on. After Beca had already melted her to pieces with that "I'm _your_ too much" line she'd been completely oblivious to her surroundings, including the fact that Aubrey was done typing and staring right at her.

"Yep. White daisies. Your favorite. I know, I'm smooth." she said proudly.

"Ugh. I miss you."

"We've established that." Aubrey cut in.

Shit.

"Uh, Becs, can you hang on a sec?"

"So when were you gonna tell me? At the wedding?" Aubrey deadpanned.

"WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?" She could hear Beca screech through the other end of the phone.

"Aubrey I ca-"

"Dont' start, Chloe. I knew something was going on between you two. Forget the fact that Beca is a mess, but I'm your best friend and you didn't even think to tell me?" she was in deep shit.

"Well, I wanted to. But how you're acting now, can you blame me? You've hated Beca from day one and she makes me happy, happier than anyone else ever has and if you don't like her then how can you expect me to want to share that with you?" She had forgotten the fact that Beca was still sitting on the other end of the phone listening. "Honestly, Aubrey. Beca is a good person. And she's sweet and kind and I'm not even going to get into the other details because you're just going to ignore it. Bottom line is, Beca.. I love her, okay? The past five months, yeah they were hard keeping it a secret form everyone, but at the end of the day I was with Beca and that's all that mattered to me - so I did it." Her voice was starting to shake and her face was changing in shade while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Beca was still on the other line.

"I guess I didn't think of it like that. Five months though? Seriously?"

"Well, five months, two weeks, and three days. But I'm not counting."

"You're ridiculous." she fake gagged with a finger in her mouth. "But, if the twerp makes you happy then I guess I ca-"

"Yes. Hi. Hello. The twerp is still here." Beca's voice came grainy through the phone's speaker. "I heard that fake gag, Posen. You ain't foolin' me."

"Shit, sorry Bec." Chloe covered up. "Uh.. how much of that did you hear?"

"So… you love me?" Chloe could hear Beca smirking through the phone and she couldn't help but laugh at the confidence she adorned when drinking.

"Only if you bring those daisies tomorrow."

"I knew it was only a matter of time, Beale. You can't deny this charm any longer. I've hooked you. You _love_ me."

"Becs, I loved you before we even got together dummy." Aubrey had calmed down and set lowered her weapons by this point and Chloe was just focusing on talking to Beca.

"HEY. Let me have my moment." Beca cleared her throat, "You, Chloe Beale, are far too good for this world. Like, it's practically a shame that you're wasting your life on this mess of a planet with little ol' me, and even if white daisies are hella fucking cliche and smell like feet, I guess I love you anyway."

"Pick me up at 7:30 tomorrow?" They were both smiling through the phone at this point, and whether Aubrey wanted to admit it or not, it was sweet and she was kind of melting.

"Only if Aubrey agrees not to ring my neck upon arrival."

"Yeah yeah whatever, if you two are gonna be all gross like this I'll just make Jesse come get me." Aubrey cut in.

"That actually sounds like a better idea, more room in the backseat for activities." Beca said monotone as hell and through both Chloe and Aubrey off. "Or ya know, luggage. More room for your luggage."

"Call you in the morning?"

"Call me in the morning."

"Go have fun, Bec. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Beca was sobering up. Just one of the many powers the redhead has on her. It's weird but she likes it.

"Goodnight Chloe dearest… I love you an unhealthy amount."

Chloe bit her lip and squealed under her breath, that'll never get old, "I love you too, Becs."

"Are we gonna do that super cliche cheesy shit where we can't decide who hangs up first or-"

Aubrey grabbed the phone from Chloe, "She'll talk to you tomorrow, Mitchell." and hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

3\. It's About Damn TIme!

 **A/N: HEYOOOO. Finals suck, but here I am not studying for them. That being said, this one is a tad shorter than my usual. Enjoy xx**

You'd think, after four years of being together after being together for two in college, that Beca and Chloe would've tied the knot by now. Nope. They haven't. The idiots weren't even _engaged_ yet.

Everyone had always assumed Beca would've been the one to pop the question first, and Beca assumed Chloe was the one who was gonna pop the question first. So really, the last six years have just been a mess of confusion. But, regardless, they had each other and that's all they really cared about.

Aubrey and Jesse's wedding had rolled around and it gave everyone an excuse to get back together for a weekend. There would be an unhealthy amount of booze, what Beca had hoped a jacuzzi tub in their hotel room, and copious amounts of talking shit about how high strung Aubrey was until she started banging Jesse. Ahh family bonding.

Stacie, Beca, and Amy had already made their way to the bar in the hotel lobby, go figure, while Aubrey, Cynthia and Chloe were still getting things ready for the rehearsal dinner later that night.

"So, you two next?" Stacie nudged Beca's shoulder while Beca continued to gag on her drink.

"Excuse me, _what?"_ still gagging.

"Oh come on Mitchell, you know what I mean. You and Chloe have been together longer than like, my parents and Bill and Hillary combined. _And_ unlike those aforementioned couples, you two haven't even cheated on each other. You're golden."

"I dunno, Stace. We haven't really talked about it. We're comfortable where we are. Change the subject pleaseeee."

"Beca, you can't keep avoiding it. She's gonna get bored. Does she even know you've thought about it?"

"I said subject change, _please_." and she continued to sip her drink and avoid every ounce of eye contact.

Truth is, Beca had a ring. She'd had a ring ever since graduation. She'd had a ring since they moved in together. She'd had a ring since Chloe walked in on her drunk crying in the shower because she remembered NSync broke up (she doesn't talk about it).

She was gonna ask. She was… she thinks.

–

"So. Chlo. You and BMitchell gettin hitched next or are we gonna have to finally find someone that will tolerate Stacie?"

"What? We- What? No. That's nuts. I don't know." she avoided the question and tried to brush it off while she was setting up center pieces. "I want to, ya know? I just don't know if she wants to."

"She does." Aubrey deadpanned from across the room.

"Wait, how do _you_ of all peopl-"

"Because we've talked about it. You think that girl is stupid enough not to talk to me before she marries my best friend? She's dumb but she's not _that_ dumb." Aubrey set down the last place setting and walked over to where Chloe and CR were sitting. All the tables were set and ready to go, they just had last minute touch ups on the room and they'd be set for dinner later that night. "And no, I'm not telling you anything else. Beca will do what she feels fit in her own time. Don't pressure her, Chlo. Just let it happen."

Later that night the girls were all up in their assigned hotel rooms (Bridezilla Posen was in full force) getting ready for dinner.

"Zip me?" Beca walked out of the bathroom and turned around so Chloe could zip her dress the rest of the way. Chloe looked amazing, as usual. She was wearing a simple sundress with heels, Beca in a tighter but more causal black dress. Beca turned around and pecked the redhead on the lips, "thanks babycakes!" and turned around to go back into the bathroom.

Chloe went over and sat down on the bed and scrolled through her phone. Beca walked back out, fresh face and all, and sat down next to Chloe.

She bumped her shoulder with her own while putting her earrings in. "You okay? You're being kinda quiet."

"Yeah. No. I'm fine… just a little overwhelmed with the whole wedding thing."

"Do you want to practice your maid of honor speech on me again? I promise I won't make any gagging sounds when you compliment Aubrey this time. Swear" she pretended to zip her lips shut. Chloe chuckled, "that's sweet, Becs. But nah I'm good. Just thinking."

"Aboutttt…."

"Am I not allowed to think?"

"Well. You are, like obviously duh. You just usually tell me if something's bugging you."

"Nothing's bugging me."

"Really? Cause the crease in your forehead," she nudged it with her index finger, "says otherwise."

Chloe pulled her head out of reach, but not soon enough before Beca could catch her chin between her thumb and index finger. "Babe. Look at me."

Chloe rolled her eyes and then met Beca's. "What's wrong?"

"Beca. I told you. Nothing is wrong."

"You're lying." Beca still held Chloe's head in her hands, but now she was cupping her cheek. "Come on hon, talk to me."

Chloe sighed heavily while she weighed her options. There was two ways she could go about this. She could tell Beca and risk the shot of her freaking out and running and not talking to her ever again, or she could make something up and harbor the feelings forever and maybe never become Mrs. Beale-Mitchell.

She took a deep breath, Beca dropped her hands from Chloe's face to her hands, intertwining their fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, Chlo."

Chloe's eyes were getting misty, Beca's were still locked on hers. "I know."

"I'm never _ever_ going anywhere, unless it's with you. I would never _ever_ want to go anywhere, no one could pay me enough money or grant me enough wishes. I just want you. You know that, right?" A single tear slipped down Chloe's cheek, Beca caught it. "You wanna do me a favor?"

"What." barely above a whisper.

"Grab my laptop bag, go in the front pouch, inside the zipper part."

Chloe got up and walked over to the bench across the room. She did as she was told, she grabbed the bag, opened the pouch and unzipped the zipper. Before even pulling it out all the way her jaw dropped and a soft gasp left her lips. "Beca…"

Beca got up, walked over to Chloe, and wrapped her arms around her waste while resting her chin on the girls shoulder. "Whatta ya say Chlo?" Beca spun her around and took the small velvet ring box from her hands. "Marry me?"

"H-How long have you had this? Were you going to do this here? This weekend?" Chloe finally looked up at her, tears full fledged.

"You know, most girls usually just say yes."

"Beca."

"Chloe."

"Beca, how long have you had this?"

"Ehhhh… few years?"

"a few YEARS?!"

"I wanted to wait for the right time! I didn't know what you wanted, or what I wanted - well that's obviously a lie, I've known that I wanted to marry you since like graduation. That's when I got it." Beca nervously scratched the back of her neck while Chloe still stood there staring at her.

"Like, Barden graduation? Beca that was 5 years ago."

"Yeah." sigh, "I know."

"You waited _five years_ to ask me to marry you?"

"Well, not exactly. I wanted to ask you after we won worlds, but I didn't want to freak you out. That was my original plan at least. And then, when we moved in to our house I was gonna do it our first night living there together, but then you got food poisoning from that janky ass thai food, and then I was gonna ask you one night randomly when we were just watching tv and be all cute and subtle about it but tha-"

Chloe stopped the impending nervous rambling with her lips on Beca's.

Beca pulled away, "Dammit Chlo. I just wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to do you justice and I just wanted you to like it and I didn't want to over do it."

"Beca Mitchell…shut up."

"Are you gonna kiss me again? Because I'm afraid I can only let you do that on one condition…" Chloe hummed in response while wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "And what is this condition?"

"You have to say you'll marry me first." Beca inched their faces closer together.

"I mean, I guess if I have to, yeah I can do that."

"Nope. No. I did not wait five fucking years for you to sweet talk and sarcastically talk your way out of this, Beale."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head, "Beca Mitchell, you are a pain in the ass, you snore too loud - don't deny it, and you're a blanket hog, but I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Yes. I'll marry you."

"Your wish, my command. Kiss away please and thanks." and she dramatically puckered her lips before slamming them into Chloe's.

Their lips were barely even touching when they heard CR and Amy hooting from outside on their shared balcony, "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME, MITCHELL." was all Beca could hear from CR's mouth while she flipped them off through the window. She knew she should have never agreed to getting rooms right next to anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

4\. I just had to see you

 **A/N: Hiya. Sorry I've had super bad writers block lately, and it's kinda late, but i was supposed to go out with my roommate tonight and well she fell asleep so here I am writing instead. Apologies for any typos, I'm exhausted and finals killed me. Again: all my ish is tagged under "ficshit"**

Chloe had gotten an internship. Chloe was leaving. Chloe was leaving Beca for six months and there was nothing she could do to stop her. Chloe was LEAVING FOR SIX MONTHS and Beca hadn't told her how much she loved her, let alone at all.

It's not like she didn't _try_ to tell her. She did the cliche flowers randomly sent to her last class of the day and the buying of the coffee and literally everything she'd learned from all the movies the girls forced her to watch and yet, nothing.

"Amy, I can't just go _tell_ her! She's leaving! She won't leave if I tell her and I can't do that to her. She's worked too hard to get where she's going, I'm not gonna be that girl." Beca practically screamed to Amy over the phone. She was driving home from her own internship and Amy had called her because she saw that Chloe was almost done packing up her things.

"Beca, come on! She won't. She probably already knows."

"I'm not willing to take that risk, I can't lose her entirely. It's only six months, I'll make it work." she sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. Six months. Six months of no Chloe, of no late night cuddles where Beca pretends she hates when Chloe does that thing with the little curls on the back of her neck, and no Chloe telling her how much she loves her - even if it's just platonically.

"Well, you're the one driving her to the airport tonight - so just get home, ya?"

"I'll be there in five." she hung up.

Beca burst through the door with a blank look plastered across her face. She was _not_ going to cry. She was _not_ going to get sad. She was going to let Chloe go and do her thing and she'd be here for her when she came back. Done deal.

She walked into the living room to see all of Chloe's bags lined up behind the couch and Chloe talking to Stacie in the kitchen. She avoided the inevitable and started grabbing Chloe's bags and taking them out to her car. As she came back in to grab a second load a hand stopped her. _Fuckin, Chloe._

"You goin' somewhere, Becs?"

"Just trying to get a head start. Traffic's gonna be a bitch." with this, she made absolutely no eye contact - something she'd learned to use to her advantage over the years, and grabbed another bag and headed outside.

If she would have looked at Chloe she would have seen that she had been crying and Beca was in no way shape or form ready to deal with that. If she looked up back into those deep blues she wouldn't be making it out alive. Chloe's eyes always pulled her in by every string that inhibited her heart and didn't let go.

Ten minutes later, Beca hadn't let Chloe lift a finger, the car was packed and ready to go. "You almost ready, Chlo?" Beca said as she walked back into the house to Chloe and Jessica crying on the couch. They both sniffled and then looked up. "Yeah. Ready." Both girls hugged and Beca went out to the car. Moody and distant worked for her and she was stickin to it.

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes except for Chloe sniffling in the passenger seat. At one point Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's hand that had been resting on the gear shift.

"Promise me you'll be okay?"

"I'll be okay, Chlo."

"No. Promise."

The hit a stop light and Beca turned to look at Chloe, then down at their intertwined hands, and then back up to Chloe. "Promise."

That was a goddamn lie and she knew it, but Chloe needed to hear it. They still had a bit until they would get to the airport, thankfully. Beca was glad she was the one that got to drive Chloe, even if it hurt her the most. It meant one last hour with just her and her favorite redhead. No other Bellas, no other life happenings, just them.

She wasn't going to cry. She couldn't. She promised.

"Just, be careful up there okay? People in New York can be assholes. You're too nice for that shit. Don't let them get to you. Oh, and don't take the subway late at night - that's creepy. I also read tha-"

"Beca."

"What? I'm just telling you what I kn-"

"Beca…" sterner this time, but still just as cautious.

"Six months is just," she sighed, "its a really long time."

"I know." Chloe turned to face her better in the passenger seat. Their hands were still connected, but Beca's eyes were on the road. "But, I'll visit when I can - and you'll have the Bellas and everything will be fine."

"Six months is like, a half of a whole entire year dude."

"It's gonna suck, but six months will be gone and done before you know it and I'll be back invading your personal space in no time."

"Promise?"

This time Chloe rolled her eyes, "yes. Promise."

"Okay, then I guess you're allowed to go."

"Well I didn't know I needed your permission, but thanks."

"Just doin' my job."

"Try not to do anything too drastic while I'm gone. Like, a haircut or a new piercing is cool - just don't go find some rando and runaway and get married or join the Peace Corp. or something." Chloe reached over and pinched Beca's cheek who of course grimaced, "I still want my Beca when I get back."

And there it was again. That sharp shocking needle-esque pain that hit right in the middle of her chest whenever Chloe was around. Beca had thought she learned to control it, that she could handle it. She had her own inner defense mechanism to fight it, but as they pulled up into the drop off area at the airport she didn't even bother fighting it.

She carefully pulled into the only available parking spot on the curb and got out of the car. She walked to the trunk and started to unload Chloe's things. Tears were already starting to threaten their descend down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to let Chloe see that so she put her sunglasses on. Who gives a shit if it was almost 8pm and the sun had already gone down.

All of Chloe's bags were on the curb and there was no avoiding it. They just looked at each other and didn't say anything. Chloe was the first one to break the distance when she cried and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Six months." sniffle, "we can do it. Six months."

 _Fuck._ Beca was crying. Chloe pulled back to get a better look at the brunette standing in front of her. She sniffled again and moved Beca's sunglasses off her eyes to the top of her head. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Ugh. Shut up." Beca's mascara was well off her lashes at this point, as was Chloe's. "I'm not crying. I told myself I wasn't gonna cry."

"Beca, it's okay to cry you know. It's just me."

"Well, it's not that I hadn't _planned_ on crying, I was just going to do it in the car in the parking lot of the taco bell down the street after I dropped you off so you didn't have to see it." Chloe laughed and pulled her back in for one last hug.

"I love you, nerd." Chloe breathed into Beca's hair.

"Love you too, asshole."

Chloe took a step back but let her hands wander down Beca's arms and into her hands. "I should probably go." she let go and turned to get her bags. Beca just stood there.

The love of her life was about to leave and walk through those doors and get on a plane and not come back for 186 days and she had no idea how she felt.

Beca stood there lifeless as she watched Chloe walk up to the doors, turn and wave, and then head to check her bags. She stood there against her car until she couldn't see Chloe anymore.

– –

The first night was terrible. She'd spent most of it crying in bed scrolling through pictures of the two of them, some with the Bellas, some without.

 **Beca 2:34am: miss you already.**

 **Chlo 2:36am: me too.**

She sighed, threw her phone onto the floor and tried to fall asleep.

– –

Pictures of Chloe out at a bar with some colleagues had surfaced around month number three. There seemed to be a decent looking guy in a lot of them, she tried not to think anything of it.

That is, she tried not to think anything of it until she saw the pictures of the two of them on every damn form of social media.

"Hey, Stace, you know anything about who this Brad guy is?"

"Who, what?"

"Just this guy Chloe's been hanging with, any idea who he is?"

"You didn't tell her did you."

"Answer the question, Conrad."

"She hasn't said anything other than he's nice and he's sweet and they went out for drinks a few times. That's it."

Beca let out a disgruntled sigh and slammed her laptop shut and left it on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and rested her hands on the sink, staring out the window. Super dramatic, I know. Stacie sighed and followed her into the kitchen.

"Becs, you need to just tell her. This is getting ridiculous. You've loved her for what, three years now? And she has no idea. Just call her and talk to her… please?"

"I can't do this over the phone, dude. But whatever, I'll tell her. Eventually. I just… don't know when - but I will."

"You better, or you might end up losing her."

Beca turned around and threw a rag from the sink at Stacie (who caught it, because go figure) before running past her and up to her room. She locked herself in and didn't leave until the following morning.

– –

"Only ten days left until Chloe comes home! You excited?" Ashley smiled at Beca when she met her in the kitchen.

"Uh yeah. Sure. Yeah, excited." Beca mumbled without looking up from her laptop.

"Easy there killer, don't get too excited." obviously being saracastic.

She looked up, "Yes. Okay. I'm excited. Happy?"

"I think we'd _all_ be happier if you two just kissed and made up already."

Beca just rolled her eyes. Ashley grabbed a water from the fridge and left the room.

There had been a fight. Well, not really a fight per _say_ , but Beca had said some choice words to Chloe via drunk texts one night after Chloe had posted a picture of her and Brad kissing on Snapchat. Chloe wasn't too happy, Beca was piss drunk, Stacie said "I told you so."

That was a month ago. They hadn't talked since.

– –

 **four days until Chloe comes home.**

They had talked. Once. If you consider a few texts talking.

 **Beca 2:46pm: what time does your plane land on tuesday?**

 **Chlo 3:00pm: don't worry about it.**

 **Beca 3:03pm: wait what?**

 **Chlo: 3:07pm: I have a ride home, you don't need to get me. Brad's family is picking us up.**

 _Of fucking course._

She had to do something. There was no turning back. This asshat (i'm sure he was a nice guy) was about to come home with Chloe and was going to have to witness it with her own two eyes and she's never felt sicker in her life.

So, she called Chloe.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

Nope. Not awkward at all.

"So… Brad's family lives here?"

"Yeah. He goes to Kennesaw."

"Oh."

"Beca, was there a point to this? I have work to do. I'll be home in a few days, we can talk then."

"Yeah no. Uh, sorry. Get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

Chloe hung up. Yikes.

Beca went to throw her phone, an action she had resorted to a lot when it came to Chloe she'd noticed, before she decided she was going to buy a plane ticket. She had to tell Chloe. She had to get it off her chest. It had been sitting there _years_ and the past six months just kept it rotting. She bought a plane ticket for that night, she'd fly in to JFK right around the time Chloe would be getting back to her apartment.

 _\- - New York City - -_

Based off the address she'd gotten from Chloe months ago and some touristy directions on how to use the subway and hail a cab over the phone from Cynthia Rose, she'd made it to Chloe's door. Chloe still wouldn't be home for another twenty to thirty minutes, but she was so exhausted she decided to plop down in front of the door and just wait for her.

She had no idea what she was going to say to her regardless of the fact that she'd daydreamed and fantasized about telling her too many times to count.

The second hand on her watch started to sound like it was ticking louder and louder by the minute. Chloe would be back any minute. She ended up dozing off a little bit while she sat against the wall in the dimly lit hallway.

"B-Beca?!"

Go time.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you here?"

She was with Brad. Go fucking figure.

"Of course you're with him." she scoffed. "I'm an idiot. I'm _such_ a fucking idiot, Chlo!"

Chloe walked past her, Brad ignored her but attempted to introduce himself. _Of course he's polite, dammit._ Chloe unlocked the deadbolt to the door and dropped her things in the middle of the kitchen floor while she was taking off her shoes. "When did you get here?" _Oh shit. She's pissed._

"Like… two hours ago? I don't know."

"Beca, it's 1am."

"I'm aware." she resorted to staring at her shoes.

"I'm just uh… I'm gonna go." Brad excused himself out the door before placing a kiss on Chloe's cheek. Beca groaned, Chloe heard.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?" this wasn't going as planned. Whoops.

"Don't be an idiot, Beca."

"I'm not being an idiot, I asked a reasonable question. You asked, I answered. People do it all the time." Boy she really wishes she had another drink on the plane.

"Beca. Why the hell are you in New York?"

"I… I just.. I had to see you."

"I'm flying back to Atlanta in like three days, you couldn't wait?"

"No. I couldn't. And you would've been with _him_ and I didn't.. I…" They were both angry at this point, veins were similarly popping from their necks and Beca started to do that thing where she talked with her hands because just words weren't enough.

"You didn't what Beca." she practically spat. Chloe knew how she felt about Brad, but they'd never talked about it.

"I don't like it when you're with him. Do you have anything to drink?" Beca let herself into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge. Chloe walked up behind her and slammed the door shut before she could even open it all the way.

"No. Beca. NO. You don't get to _fly_ all the way to fucking NEW YORK just to bitch at me for being with someone because you're jealous."

"Jealous?! You think I'm _jealous?!_ Ha!"

"Well! Then what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, Chloe!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Mitchell."

There they stood. In the dark of the tiny kitchen, dimly lit by the small light above the stove and the streetlights from outside shining through the one window.

"It's not bullshit. My feelings aren't bullshit."

"So now all of the sudden you have feelings?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

They'd never fought like this before, but if Beca were to tell anyone, it felt good.

"Oh please. I know why you're here."

"You don't know anything, Beale."

"Yeah?" she stepped closer. "How much you wanna bet? You're here because you're jealous of Brad. You're here because you missed me and he got to spend this whole time with me and you didn't. It's fine, Beca. You're allowed to be jealous - I would've been too. But that doesn't mean you get to be an asshole just because you don't like him. Fuck, you don't even have a legit _reason_ to not like him, you've never even met him."

"Says who?"

"What?"

"Who says I don't have a reason not to like him? Maybe I do! You ever think about that? OR were you too busy sucking Brad's face in the pub last weekend to think about anyone other than yourself?"

"What the fuck Beca?! That's bull and you know it."

They were both fuming. Nostrils flared, palms sweating, tears falling.

"GOD DAMMIT." Beca groaned in defeat and then threw her hands up before taking one giant step toward Chloe. Chloe's eyes bulged out of her head before she realized what was happening, then she opened her arms. Their lips crashed together and suddenly Chloe was melting into Beca's arms. After the initial shock wore off, they kept kissing. Beca was surprisingly the one to pull away first. She let go of Chloe and threw her hands up to her lips.

"So… you flew all the way up here, three days early, to do _that?"_

"Well… yeah. Plus, the girls were starting to place bets and Stacie kept bugging me about it."

"About kissing me?"

"No, not exactly…"

"Then about what?" Chloe walked back over to Beca and grabbed both of her hands.

Beca's heart rate picked up and her mouth was going dry. It's almost like she forgot how to talk or even form coherent sentences. "She uh… ha. It's stupid, really." Beca shook her head at herself, "Okay no it's not stupid. What's stupid is how long it's taken me to do it." Chloe was silent, letting Beca think out loud. "I uh… I. Wow. Okay." She looked up at Chloe. "I love you. Like, _love_ you love you. And I have for a while, like since the ICCA's freshman year. I'm just a chicken shit and then you were with Brad and the-"

Chloe put her fingers up to Beca's lips to get her to stop rambling.

"Brad's irrelevant."

"Excuse me?"

Chloe laughed. "He's just some guy, Becs. He's not anything special. Yeah, we had fun but… you're Beca."

"And…"

"And… I guess I sort of kind of love you too."

"Beale, I didn't fly out here for a sort of kind of."

At this point Chloe's arms had wound themselves around Beca's neck while Beca's found themselves on Chloe's waist.

"Okay okay. I love you too. But, since the ICCA's? I got you beat."

"Oh _really?"_

"Yep. Titanium. In the shower."

Beca rendered a "you _pervert"_ on her way into to close the gap between her and Chloe's lips. Hopefully Brad won't mind it when Beca flies home with them.


	17. Chapter 17

5\. Please Let Me Help

 **A/N: y'all. I'm seriously** _ **living**_ **for all the love on these little oneshots. You sure do know how to make a girl feel loved. ALSO - this is for the anon that sent me "pls gimme a angsty bechloe oneshot" Unfortunately, angst is my specialty. (so is fluff tho? like that makes no sense) I've also noticed I usually sway toward writing from Beca's POV, but I think that's just bc I'm so much like Beca it's easier for me to write more naturally and less forced, but idk. Gonna give Chloe's POV a shot. i'm hoping to write a ton and just queue it up for y'all since I'll be a smidge MIA for close to the rest of this month. love you mucho, lets get this show on the road xx**

 _Three days until Valentines Day_

Chloe had spilled the beans to the DJ about her feelings last week and all Beca did was stutter, "I uh.. um. I hav-" start sweating, and then walk away.

They haven't talked about it since and Beca had been avoiding Chloe like a teenage boy avoids doing any physical activity: hardcore.

She wasn't replying to her texts, which she sent daily, so the only way they would talk or communicate was face to face - that is, if Beca didn't completely ignore Chloe's presence entirely.

Chloe walked into the kitchen to get her first cup of coffee for the day, Beca had been sitting at her laptop working on something and avoiding contact or any acknowledgment to the fact that Chloe even walked in.

"Morning, Becs." Chloe said after she'd filled her mug.

"Hey." still no eye contact.

"Any midterms today?" Chloe leaned up against the counter across from Beca and took a sip from her mug.

"Nope." popping the p.

"Lucky. I have three."

Beca just nodded.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get ready. See ya later I guess." with no reply.

She felt like she had done something wrong, like Beca hated her. Chloe usually had a pretty good sixth sense for all things Beca Mitchell, but this one thing was eating her alive even more so because she couldn't figure it out.

"Stace. I literally told her, 'Beca, I love you' after I made her dinner on Thursday and then she just stuttered some incoherent nonsense and then got up and walked away. She won't even look at me." Chloe had burst into Stacie's room, completely ignoring the fact that Lilly was playing darts with a dart board that was mounted on the ceiling above her bed…

"Maybe she's just a little freaked? I mean come on, it's Beca. Episodes of Game of Thrones even gets her freaked." Stacie was half paying attention to Chloe's ranting and filing her nails.

"How the _hell_ am I anything like Game of Thrones?"

"Well… you're not. But whatever you get my point. Beca's not stupid, she's just a little timid in the feelings and emotions department, you know that better than anyone."

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip while Stacie continued, "Beca's never opened up to any of us about anything, except you. Just give her a bit to process and breathe and figure her shit out, she'll come around eventually. Promise." Stacie got up from where she was sat on her bed and grabbed her backpack. "I have to go ace this bio-chem midterm, but keep me posted, ya?"

"Yeah. Sure. Bye."

– –

 _Two days until Valentines Day_

The Bellas annual Valentines Day Hooplah was approaching. They never did it on actual Valentine's Day because Stacie and Amy both "had better places and beds to be" so they celebrated together the night before. It wasn't anything super dramatic, though Chloe wished it would be this year. Just some cute red, pink, and purple decorations around the house and little bowls of Dove chocolates placed all around. The girls usually ordered Chinese takeout for dinner and watched more than the healthy limit of Hallmark movies before ending the night with a toast and going their separate ways - usually to bed.

Beca had been gone all day and Chloe was beginning to think it was on purpose. She hated Valentines Day. Well, she hated pretty much every holiday but Halloween and Christmas, but Valentine's Day was her least favorite.

Not that she was surprised to not see the brunette's shining face when she walked in the door with Flo that afternoon, but it would've been nice.

"Anyone heard from Beca today?" Chloe subtly tried to throw in while she walked over to help CR hang streamers.

"I just saw her in class this morning, but that was it." muttered Jessica from across the room who seemed to be eating more of the candy hearts than she was using to decorate with. Typical.

The house was decorated and the girls called it a night around 1am and went to bed. Still no sign of Beca.

 _One day until Valentines Day. AKA Bellas Annual VDay Hooplah day._

 **Chlo 4:56pm: dude, where have you been? You're scaring me. Are we okay? We can forget I even said anything just please talk to me.**

 **Becs 5:15pm: just busy. we're fine. talk later.**

Chloe sighed in defeat. Well, at least it was something. That's the most she's gotten out of her in four days.

The house was ready to go, most of the girls were already sorting through the mountains of takeout and in their usual spots on the couches, chairs, etc. Beca still wasn't there. The movies were all queued up and the candles were lit, everyone was situated. Chloe was nervously picking at her nails when Beca burst through the door. All eyes in the room were on her, who looked like a deer in headlights, clearly not prepared for anything going on outside her own personal bubble.

"Uh. Hi." and then ran up to her room not coming down for the rest of the night.

– –

 _Valentine's Day._

Chloe was leaving her favorite coffee spot on campus and cut across the quad to get home quicker. She had loads to clean up from last night and assumed none of the others would have started.

While walking across the quad and breathing in the fresh but chilled air, she turned and ran right into her favorite DJ.

"Shit…Oh. Hi. Sorry." equipped with awkward eye contact and nothing else, Beca kept walking and left Chloe standing there like an idiot.

She got the whole house clean with the help of Ashley, Flo, and Emily. Stacie and Amy had already left for their dates and Emily was getting ready to go out with Benji.

Beca wandered out of the laundry room with a mound of pillows and blankets far too tall for her to see over. There's no way she could make it all the way up the stairs without some form of injury occurring.

"You need any help?"

"Nope. Got it."

Beca ran into the coffee table thirty seconds later, dropping everything she was carrying. "God dammit." she groaned and started picking garments up and putting them back into the basket.

"You sure?"

"Yes Chloe. I'm sure."

Beca managed to get everything back in the basket and up the stairs.

Hours later Chloe was working on a paper in the kitchen. Sitting at the table munching on a bowl of trail mix and typing, she didn't notice Beca walk in. Clearly Beca didn't want to talk, so she respected that. It had all been her fault anyway.

Beca walked over to the cabinet to grab a vace, she put flowers in it. White daisies. Chloe's favorite…

She was cutting the ends off, clearly trying to be sneaky and do it quickly, but wasn't paying attention to the fact that her pinky was closer to the blade of the scissors than she anticipated.

"SHIT." Beca screamed and threw the scissors to the floor, rushing over to the sink to run cold water over her hand. While doing this, she was trying to reach to the tallest cabinet above the sink for a bandaid. Chloe gave in, got up, and walked over to help her reach for the box.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't say you weren't. Just figured you could use a hand."

"I don't need your help. I said I'm fine." she spat.

"Beca. Your hand is covered in blood. Can you please just let me help you?"

"I said I'm fine dude!" Beca ripped the box of bandaids from Chloe's hand, the flowers off the counter, the vase, and ran upstairs.

 _Dammit, Beca._ Chloe stood there, let out a frustrated sigh, then started to clean up Beca's mess. Per usual.

Hours had gone by and Beca still hadn't emerged from her room, and come to think of it, Chloe didn't really want to see her right now anyway.

 **Becs: 8:46pm: hey…**

 **Chlo 8:50pm: so now you'll talk to me?**

 **Becs 8:51pm: come upstairs in 5?**

 **Chlo 8:52pm: why?**

 **Becs 8:53pm: dont ask questions, Beale. Just do it.**

 **Chlo 8:54pm: fine.**

Chloe casually got up from her seat on the couch watching the Titanic with Jessica and Flo then muttered something about going to grab more blankets.

She knocked on the door. "Just a sec!" It sounded like Beca was rummaging around and panting. "SHIT"

"Becs, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Well, no. But just wait there. Don't come in." _crash_. Something else fell to the floor. "Becs seriously, are you okay?" she waited a beat and didn't hear an answer so she let herself in.

"No! Chlo don-"

The whole room was decorated. Christmas lights wrapped around the railings on Beca's bed, around the room, on every bit of furniture. Candles were lit and scattered around. All of the blankets and pillows in the room were in a pile on the floor with Beca's laptop and takeout food.

"Beca…"

"Stop. Don't move. Close your eyes." Chloe threw her hands over her face. "Becs what are you doing?"

"Shushhhh. Patience." she could hear Beca walk closer to her, could smell the daisies. "Okay. Open."

Beca stood there, a bouquet of white daisies in her hand and an 'i'm sorry i'm an asshole' smile plastered on her face. "These are for me being a dick."

Chloe took them from the brunette, smelled them, and smiled. Beca grabbed her hand and led her further in the room. "And this, is also me saying sorry for being a dick, but that's not it."

Beca led her to the blankets, motioned for her to have a seat, and then sat down next to her. Chloe's hands were sweating, her heart was going a mile a minute, and she was so in awe there was no way it wasn't written all over her face. "Look… I kno- I know I'm not good at this whole talking about my feelings and all that shit, but I literally _couldn't_ talk to you otherwise I'd lose my mind."

Chloe set down the flowers next to them and looked up at Beca, "Beca no it's fin-"

"No. No it's not fine, Chlo. I was a douche. You told me you _loved_ me, and I ran. I'm not gonna say neither of us weren't surprised that I did- but regardless, I shouldn't have run."

"Okay…" Chloe was just going to let her get it all out before she asked any questions.

"So. That being said, there's a pizza on the way, a bottle of jack in my mini-fridge over there, and whatever cheesy ass Hallmark movie you want to watch. Oh, and me." they both smiled at the last bit.

"Beca.. I um. Wow. Okay. So does this mean?"

"Yeah. It does. Like, totally."

"I seee…" Chloe scooted herself closer to Beca while smirking at how her eyes got bigger the closer she got. "So, if I kiss you now, are you gonna run? Or am I gonna have to eat the whole pizza by myself and watch a movie alone?"

"I uh… nope. No. Not going anywhere."

At this point both of their breathing had picked up and their faces were so close together Beca could smell Chloe's toothpaste. Beca swallowed nervously when Chloe grabbed her cheek with her right hand and the back of the DJ's neck with the other. Eventually, Beca was the one to close the gap between the two. It was nothing drastic. No tongue, no panting, just lips on lips. Something they'd both been dreaming of for a while. "Happy Valentines Day, Chlo."


	18. Chapter 18

6\. H-How long have you been standing there?

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a hot minute! life is cray. But i'm currently crammed in the backseat of a Kia driving to Fresno so I'm gonna try to get some writing done! However much my laptop battery permits, that is. Alas, here is your super disgustingly fluffy bechloe that we all know you needed. I wanted it to be longer, but my laptop was at 4% by the time I finished this so I'm sorry that I suck. Also followed along with the acs-child AU stuff wherein Emily is the beeeeb (i'm delusional this authors note is over bye) xx**

Thursday nights were spaghetti night in the Beale-Mitchell household. Mainly because that's the one night of the week that Chloe had to stay late at the school for meetings and that's the one meal Beca knew she could cook and do it remotely-well.

The brunette had had a long day at work so when she got home after picking up their almost two year old red head from Chloe's parents house, she was exhausted. Nonetheless, it was spaghetti night and the show must go on.

Emily had grown accustom to their routines so if Beca strayed and wanted take-out for dinner instead, it wouldn't fly. The only thing that _would_ fly is food across the kitchen. It had already happened twice and left a stain on Chloe's favorite rug for months.

"Alright Em, spaghetti night! Let's roll." Beca placed the toddler in her high chair so she could cook without having to worry about her roaming the house. Beca wasn't a very good juggler when it came to both being a parent and cooking. Other things she was great at, cooking was not one of those things. "Mommy will be home in like forty-five minutes. Gotta get this show on the road." She walked over and gave Emily a toy to play with to keep her occupied.

So maybe she was running a little behind schedule. Whatever, dinner would be ready by the time Chloe got home and they would have a nice family meal and give Emily a bath and it'd all be fine just like it is every Thursday night.

Or that's what she thought.

"Hey. Meetings are running late as hell tonight. I might not get out of here in time for dinner. You good to just feed Em and put her to bed? I'll say goodnight to her when I get home, it'll be way past her bedtime."

Beca sighed. She'd had a shit day and really just wanted her two favorite girls under the same roof to make her feel better. "Yeah babe. That's fine. I'll make you a plate and put it in the fridge."

Beca stressfully ran her free hand through her hair while looking at Emily who was poking at her pasta on the tray of her high chair.

"Awes. Put her on for me?"

Beca got up, plastered a fake smile on her face, and walked over to Emily, "Mommy's on the phone Em!"

"Hi baby!" Chloe squealed through the phone, to which Emily obviously didn't reply, conversations weren't an integral part of her life yet. She just smiled and reached her marinara smothered hands towards the phone.

"You be a good girl for Momma okay? I'll be home after bedtime. I love you baby."

After a few seconds of hearing Chloe's voice Emily put two and two together and giggled at the phone. "Alright Becs. I gotta go back. I'll text you when I'm on my way home, kay?"

"Kay." heavy sigh, "love you."

"I know. It sucks. I'll make it up to you. Promise. Love you too." and hung up.

Missing dinner wasn't like Chloe. Their evenings as a family were pretty staple and her favorite part of her day aside from teaching all day long. Her second graders couldn't hold a flame compared to her two favorite girls at home.

"Alright bug. Mommy's not gonna be here for dinner _or_ bath time tonight. It's just you and me."

"No Mommy?" Emily stuck out her signature pout lip, Beca's weakness.

"No Mommy." to which Beca matched her frown. "But that's okay! We can still have fun! But we have to finish eating dinner first."

Beca set her phone down and sat down next to Emily. They both finished their spaghetti with some light conversation, Beca doing most of the talking obviously. Next stop: bath time.

Emily had always wound up with spaghetti sauce in her hair, her mothers had no idea how, but she did. A full scrub down was required.

Once her bath was finished Beca let Emily go into her room to pick out her pajamas. They never cared what she fell asleep in, no one was going to see her in it anyway. She walked back out to the kitchen to check her phone.

 **The Wife 7:45pm: trying to wrap up sooner than planned but dunno if I'll make it before 8. tuck her in extra tight for me. xoxo**

 **Becs 7:50pm: miss you.**

Bedtime was totally Chloe's territory. Beca had control over bath time, it was her favorite, but bedtime had Chloe written all over it.

She _loved_ reading Emily bedtime stories and _loved_ tucking her in for the night. While she did this Beca was usually queuing up their DVR to catch up on their shows while opening a bottle of wine. Beca hated bed time. She hated watching Emily whine about having to go to bed, even on the nights when the girl could barely keep her eyes open long enough to make it through a bath. She always felt guilty and when Chloe wasn't around she usually was a pushover and let Emily fall asleep with her on the couch until Chloe caught them.

Beca walked into her daughters room to see her standing naked in the middle of the room with all of the contents of her closet on the floor. It was going to be a long night.

— — — —

Around an hour later Beca finally got Emily to sleep. While it wasn't in her crib, it was good enough. The two had dozed off in the rocker in the corner of her room. It was huge and comfy as all hell. Jessica and Ashley had sent it before Emily was born, Beca was a frequent flyer.

Emily started stirring so Beca tried to sing her back to sleep - stories weren't really her thing. Of course the song that had been stuck in her head all day was the one she chose to sing their daughter to sleep. She'd been working on it all day in the studio and couldn't shake it if she tried. She was toward the end of mumbling and humming Remix to Ignition when she heard someone clear their throat from the dimly lit doorway.

Emily was finally asleep so she whispered, "h-how long have you been standing there?"

Chloe walked into the room slowly, eyes glossy. "walked in around the second chorus. I would've joined in but this was too cute to interrupt." she walked over, bent down and kissed Emily's temple, then picked her up off of Beca's chest to put her in her crib.

She laid Emily down and then walked over to Beca who was still laying in the rocker.

"Long day?" she asked her wife while sitting down in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. Beca leaned to lay her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"You wouldn't even believe it. Longest day this year probably, get to go back and do it all again tomorrow. Yay." Beca's eyes had fallen closed again.

"Hey you. No sleeping. I just got home."

Beca's eyes were still closed and she was sleepily mumbling, "but spaghetti and bath time and bed time and tired."

"But pretty wife and wine and couch cuddles and kiss deprived lips."

Beca sighed and lifted her head to look at Chloe, "you make an excellent point."

Chloe situated herself in her wife's lap so they were face to face and leaned down to place a kiss to her lips, and then pulled away. "Hi."

Beca kissed her again, they both smiled into it. "Mmm hi."

"Wine?"

"Yeah, just hang on a sec." Beca closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together. She breathed it all in, Chloe's perfume, their daughter snoring peacefully next to them.

"Becs we-"

"Shhh."

"I -"

"Would you hush for a sec, Beale? Just sit here and be with me." she tried to sound stern but she was smirking.

"Okay okay okay." Chloe curled into Beca's lap and put her head in the crook of her neck, Beca kissed the top of her head.

"Ya know, I used to dream about this. Coming home to you, you coming home to me. Sometimes I still can't believe this is our life. We just used to be angsty and sing acapella, now we have a real human to take care of and grown up jobs and a house."

Chloe just hummed into Beca's neck in response.

"I missed you so much today dude."

"I missed you too." Chloe looked up, "sorry I missed dinner and everything, the school board is throwing all these new policies at us and we had to vote on a bunch of stuff." Chloe was rambling on about work and Beca took a piece of red hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"it's okay, you're here now."

"Yeah. I am." Chloe leaned in and placed the softest, sweetest, kiss on her wife's lips. "So… shall we move this to the couch?"

"We shall."


	19. Chapter 19

7\. Could you be happy here with me?

 **A/N: all aboard the angst mobile. I really liked writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much I as loved writing it. And awayyy we gooo.**

 _three weeks until worlds_

The retreat was a bust.

Beca wasn't talking to Chloe. Chloe wasn't talking to Beca.

SSBechloe was sinking.

Not that it had set sail yet, because Beca was a chicken shit, but it seems everyone knew about it but the two captains themselves.

"I don't get why you can't talk to her Becs. It's just Chloe. You _love_ her, remember?"

"And she doesn't know that and at this point I'd like to keep it that way, thank you. I'm not talking to her. I have nothing to say."

"That's a lie and you and I both know it." Stacie wasn't letting her win this one. "You two can't even go two _days_ without talking let alone a week. I know you. You need to talk to her and stop sulking around this stupid house waiting for her to come running back to apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for! I took an internship! I'm moving on! I'm graduating! She needs to just move on and get over it. And I'm most certainly not _apologizing_ when she's the one who freaked out on me in the first place." Beca was fuming and her nostrils were flaring. Stacie took this as a sign to stand down and try again later.

"Whatever dude. Just think about it. You're both miserable as hell and it's getting unbearable to even be around you let alone all of us living under the same roof."

Stacie got up and walked out the back door, leaving Beca alone in the kitchen.

She wasn't going to cave. Nope. She would not let Chloe get to her. The silent treatment had been working for six days now, she could keep it going.

She could keep it going as long as she continued to avoid Chloe the way she was, at least. Which meant no Bellas dinners and waking up early to either leave before Chloe or skipping her first class and staying in her room to avoid Chloe leaving. She'd gotten it down to a system after day three.

Beca ended up leaving the retreat two days before the girls were scheduled. She had more important things to do, which is what caused the fight. She told Chloe the truth, she didn't take it well.

"Aubrey she literally just left. She won't talk to me. I mean, not that I want to even look at her right now, but Worlds are around the corner and I don't know what to do. We need Beca… I need Beca."

Chloe called Aubrey as a last resort. She knew she already had a messy opinion on the brunette so it wasn't fair, but she just needed somebody.

As much as hearing the tail end of that statement made Aubrey Posen's insides twist, she understood where Chloe was coming from. The redhead had been madly in love with her for _years_ and everyone but the DJ herself seemed to know.

The same could go for Beca. The whole house knew, hell even her dad and Sheila knew. Chloe? Not so much.

Beca skipped rehearsals that day and the rest of the week.

–

 _two weeks until Worlds_

Stacie walked up to the room on the third floor shared by Beca and Amy, kicked Amy out, and forced Beca to listen to her. "Mitchell. You're being a coward. You're a _captain_ and you skipped a whole week of rehearsals. Worlds are in two fucking weeks and you won't bother to show up just because you're fighting with your wife." Beca tried to interject at the wife comment but Stacie held her hand up, "I'm not finished. You two need to sort your shit out or we're going to either have to forfeit worlds or figure something else out without either of you involved. Capiche? Thought so. You know what to do, just fucking do it already." Stacie left the room.

She wasn't doing _anything_. Chloe was the one who flipped her bitch switch. Chloe was the one who freaked because Beca had taken an internship without telling her. Chloe was the reason they weren't talking. Besides, if Chloe was as pissed off as everyone was telling her she was, she would have and could have just talked to Beca herself instead of sending Stacie - but she didn't. So clearly, it wasn't that bad.

Beca didn't go to practice for two more days. She had a close run in with Chloe in the bathroom yesterday morning. They both avoided all eye contact and didn't say a single word or acknowledge each other's existence. All that was rendered was a, "wow I can't wait to get out of this fucking house" under Beca's breath when she ran back up the stairs. Chloe heard it, she thinks that was Beca's goal.

–

 _one week until Worlds_

Beca was at her desk, actually doing homework for once, headphones in with music full blast - her usual. She didn't hear anyone come up the stairs, and she wasn't expecting anyone to either, they'd all been at rehearsals. Beca skipped again.

Chloe walked up, threw a cardboard box at Beca's desk, hitting her in the shoulder. "If you're not going to be a Bella anymore you have to move out. It's the rules, I don't make them. So either make a decision and grow up or get the hell out." she spat and then turned and headed back down the stairs. Beca sat there with her jaw in her lap.

"What the _fuck?"_

Beca was pissed. She got up and chased after Chloe on the stairs. "Fuck you dude! I'm not going anywhere! I'm still a Bella, so you can take yourself and your stupid box," she threw the box down the stairs, "and shove it up yo-"

"Woahhh. What's goin' on short stack?" Amy walked out of the bathroom and into their hallway that led to their room.

"Nothing. I'm fine." she grabbed her keys, her backpack, and left the house. Amy stood there and watched Beca storm out of the house before making her way carefully downstairs.

"They fighting again? What's it been now, like a month?"

"Feels like it. Sheesh." CR said from the couch. Chloe had stormed off. Stacie, Amy, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley were all on the couches. "We need to lock those aca-bitches in a room together or something. This is getting out of hand. Beca hasn't even been at rehearsals in forever."

"Chloe just told her to move out." Ashley piped up.

"She told her to _what?_ Beca can't move out. She can't just _leave_. She's a captain, without her we're screwed."

"You know, one time before coming to Barden, we had to sacrifice one of my cousins to the government. So I've been through this before."

Everyone stared at Flo, baffled and confused. The usual.

"We need to have an intervention. Just sit them down and force them to talk to each other. There's no other way, they'll just keep avoiding each other." Jessica looked up from her phone, "Beca already won't even talk _about_ Chloe let alone to her. We're running out of options and time."

"Agreed. So, an intervention it is."

"Operation get aca-moms back together 2K15 is a go." Amy stood up from her seat on the couch, smacking her stomach.

– –

Beca was having the actual worst day of her entire life. Normally on days like these, she would go to Chloe. Chloe always knew how to make her feel better. Chloe knew the tricks into getting Beca to open up or break down or just breathe and let herself figure everything out.

But, Beca didn't have Chloe anymore, at least right now she didn't. All she wanted to do was go home and go to bed and forget about everything.

Jokes on her though, she walked through the front door of the Bella house to all of the girls sat in a circle of folding chairs. Cynthia Rose and Stacie met her at the door. "No sudden movements, Mitchell. You're coming with us." They grabbed her by her elbows and forced her to sit on one of the two chairs placed in the middle of the circle.

"So like, no offense guys but… what the fuck."

"This is an intervention, Beca." Aubrey walked out from the kitchen.

"Aubrey?! What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have bear traps to watch?"

"Irrelevant, Beca. You need me here."

Beca scoffed in lou of a reply.

Chloe walked in the door seconds later.

"I'm out." Beca threw her hands up and tried to stand up from the chair, Stacie forced her back down.

"Guys? What's going on?" Chloe barely would even look at Beca before she noticed Aubrey, "Aub? What the hell?"

"Sit down, Chloe." Aubrey motioned with a nod to the second chair in the middle of the room, facing Beca.

"I'm not doing this."

"Sit. Now."

 _fuck_.

They didn't look at each other. In fact, Beca's knee almost came a centimeter close to touching Chloe, she scooted her chair backward instantly.

"Ladies. We all know why we're here today."

"Yeah, y'all are being fuckin' petty as hell." Cynthia blurted, cutting Aubrey off.

"Well. Yes." Aubrey kept her poise, per usual. "The friendship and co-captainship you two once had as Bellas has built a family in this home. You built a team, you won championships. Don't throw it all away, don't do this."

Beca still wouldn't look at Chloe, but Chloe was looking at her.

"I'm not saying anything. This is stupid." Beca was staring at a speck of a spaghetti sauce stain on the carpet. "You can't make us talk."

"Well, neither of you are leaving this room until we make some progress." Aubrey walked over to an empty spot on the couch, "We can wait."

"Becs…" barely above a whisper, but it was progress.

Beca wanted to talk to Chloe, she misesd her. But she didn't want to do it like this, she wasn't about to do this in front of all the girls especially.

"Chlo. I'm not doing this."

"Not doing what, Beca? Not being my friend again? Not being a _captain_? Or not being a decent fucking human being?"

Beca had it, she looked up. "Are you kidding me right now? I tell you I got a _job_ and finally got my _shot_ and you freaked the fuck out! All you care about is the stupid Worlds and this goddamn house and being a Bella, Chloe! And I get it, that's fine, that's your thing but Jesus Christ this is my _shot!_ I'm not going to give that up just because I'm afraid that it'd hurt you. I'm sorry, but its not happening."

"You think that I'm mad at you for getting a job, Beca? Are you serious? Are you that fucking dense?"

"Well what the hell else would it be?"

"How fucking hard is it to just _be_ with me? To just be _here_ and be _happy_ and be happy with _me_? Is it that freakin hard, Beca? Forgive me for wanting to be with you and see you be successful at the same time, I'm sorry. My bad."

The room was filled with tears, the tension could implode the entire house. The rest of the girls were silent, Beca and Chloe were both fuming. It was best for them to let out all of this steam in a controlled environment with reinforcements, but it was taking a toll on some of the girls. Thankfully Emily had class, she wouldn't have made it through this without having a mental breakdown.

"You know I can't do that." Beca bit back a sob, but the tears still fell.

"Why not, Becs? Why. Give me one good reason."

"Because I'm scared Chloe!" she threw her hands up to her hair, stressed.

Silence. The whole room. If you had a pin or two to drop, then would be the perfect time.

Chloe got up, scooted her chair next to Beca's, and threw her arms around her shoulders. "It's okay, Becs."

"No. No it's not. It's not okay. You know why?" Beca looked up at Chloe. Both of their eyes were filled with tears, obviously pent up from weeks of holding it all in. "Because if I have to move or if I have to go away because of this job, or if I screw something up, I lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Becs."

"You can't say that. You don't know. I could be transferred to LA in a month, I don't know."

"I'd go with you."

"Y-you what?"

"I'd go with you. To LA. I'd go."

"What? Why? No. You have stuff here, you have a life here." Beca was genuinely confused. She turned to look at Chloe. They were now face to face, Chloe chuckled under her breath lightly while grabbing Beca's hands in her own.

"Because I love you, you idiot."

"You're lying."

"Why would I be lying? Becs. I've literally been in love with you since day one."

Beca dropped her hands and turned to the girls on the couch. "You bitches totally knew this whole time, didn't you?"

"I'm not gonna say there was a pool, but uh well Amy owes me $45 now." Stacie piped up from the left of the couch.

"You _knew_ and you didn't say anything? Guys! What the fuck! Amy! How many fucking nights have I kept us both up gushing about Chloe to you?"

"Too many for me to count. It was prett-ty annoying."

"Wait _what_?" Chloe stood up and turned Beca to face her.

Chloe had no idea Beca felt the same way. Welp, now she did. "Beca, you what?"

"God dammit, Beale." Beca lunged forward while throwing her hands around the redhead's neck and smashed their lips together. The whole room irrupted in applause and hooting and hollering. Chloe kissed Beca back, Beca broke the kiss, smiled, and then placed another peck on Chloe's lips. "Since day one, dude."

"So like, are you guys okay now? Can I leave?" Flo spoke from the back of the room. "I already know the best way to sneak out, but I figured it'd be polite to ask first."

"Yes, Flo. You can go. You _all_ can go." Chloe smiled like an idiot at the brunette in front of her, grabbed her hands, and pulled her back in for another kiss. Aubrey was about to walk out the door when Beca stopped her, "Hey Posen."

Aubrey looked down at the small hand that had stopped her from walking out the door. "Thank you." Chloe squeezed the hand that was intertwined in hers by her side. "I hate that it had to come to this, but thanks dude." Beca followed up Chloe's polite 'thank you' with some attitude, otherwise it wouldn't be a sincere Beca thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

8\. I Found A Love For Me

 **A/N: hey nerds. this week has been a doozy, but nonetheless i'm well and breathing. sorry i haven't written in a while, writers block was full force and I was so stressed I was just creatively like…not there. at all. ANYWHO here we go. Back on track. lets do this shit. In the mean time, feel free to read all of my stuff here - it's always tagged under "** **ficshit** **"**

 _ *****I'm also going to be a douche bag and NOT write this prompt, I have another prompt i've had in my head for a bit and I'm gonna write that one instead. Don't h8*****_

 _ **Based off of Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" and "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" BECAUSE I can't not think of Bechloe when I listen to them. Assholes.**_

Dating for three years, engaged for one, these two were finally ready to tie the knot.

Most of the wedding plans were set other than the details regarding the reception. More specifically, their first dance. Beca had told Chloe she wanted to surprise her and to leave all the music to her, but Chloe didn't not like knowing what was going on.

They were sitting on the couch, Beca on her laptop - Chloe flipping through social media on her phone, their legs intertwined but bodies on opposite ends of the couch. Chloe nudged Beca with her foot. "Hey.. so like can you at least give me a hint?"

Beca looked up and took an earbud out, "A hint to what?"

"The wedding stuff. Just give me like a _genre_."

"Nope."

"Babe pleaseeeee" pouty face in full force, Beca's weakness.

"Nope. Notta."

"I'll give you a foot rub every night this week and do the laundry for a month."

"You already give me a foot rub every night."

"Okay but the laundry thing."

Beca sighed, trying not to crack a smile as Chloe crawled closer to her. "Nahhh."

Truth being, she didn't exactly know what to tell Chloe because she didn't know how she was going to pull it off yet. She knew what she wanted to do, and somewhat how she wanted to do it, but logistically and musically was still working out the kinks.

"Becccs." Chloe shut her fiance's laptop before placing it on the floor and crawling into her lap.

"Ahem. What if that had to do with your surprise?"

Chloe was inches away from the DJ's face, "Did it?"

"Not telling."

Chloe brushed her lips _barely_ against Beca's, teasing, before lunging to reach for the laptop. Beca caught her with both arms around her waist. "Not so fast."

Beca had Chloe trapped in her arms and out broke a full fledged tickle war, this one being Chloe's weakness.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncl-" Beca was at the point of laughter where absolutely no sound was coming out of her mouth and Chloe's eyes had tears threatening to spill over their edge. "OKAY. You win."

Beca let her go and pecked her on the lips before getting up from the couch, grabbing her laptop, and muttering a "muahahaha" as she walked away with her laptop in hand.

– _two days til le wedding –_

Beca had taken the day off from work to stay home while Chloe went to work so she could have some time in her own studio to work on the surprise. So far it was going better than she'd hoped. She hadn't mashed up or made mixes in a hot minute because of the work she'd been assigned, it was good to get back to her roots.

She was sat on the floor in the middle of the room with her guitar and a notebook, she'd been there for close to three hours today alone. She was going to try it out on the piano first, but guitar would be easier to manage day of.

She narrowed it down to two songs, simple enough. Chloe had been obsessed with Ed Sheeran's latest album and would play nothing but for the last month and a half.

It took her a while to narrow it all down to Perfect and Hearts Don't Break Around Here. There was no way she could listen to those two without thinking about Chloe. Believe her, she tried.

There was a knock on her door when she looked up to see firey red locks and two blue eyes peeping through the window. Was it already 5pm? She's never been more glad she decided to put a lock on the door. She threw up one finger to tell Chloe that she'd be one minute and began to put her things away.

She slowly opened the door and slid through the crack to the hallway.

"Whatcha doin in there Becs?"

"Mmm nothin. Hi." she leaned in for a soft kiss, trying to distract Chloe.

"Would 'nothin' mean stuff for the wedding?"

"Maybe."

Chloe's eyes lit up, Beca turned around and locked the door before running down the hallway. "Not gonna happen Chlo!"

"Dammit."

– _one day til le wedding –_

It was done, she was ready. She had practiced it over and over and over again until she couldn't see straight and the lyrics and chord changes were forever engraved into the depths of her brain.

Tomorrow she'd just have to do it in front of all of their friends and family and well… Chloe. It's fine, she was fine, everything was _fine._

They both had agreed on being separated on the eve of their big day because of tradition and Aubrey being superstitious as hell and threatening Beca for even having the _slightest_ denial of it all. She was sure Beca would ruin the wedding by seeing Chloe the night before. So, there they sat - on the phone laying in bed fifteen minutes down the street from each other.

Chloe was in a hotel room with Aubrey and Stacie and Beca was at home with Amy and CR.

Beca managed to escape to the hallway while Amy and CR were arguing over which movie to rent on the tv. "Hey you."

"Hi. Aubrey's only giving me ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know _Aubrey_ was becoming Mrs. Mitchell tomorrow too."

"She just doesn't want me getting too excited and running down the street to you. I've already tried to sneak out twice."

"Yeah, Amy locked the door on me. I managed to slip out to the hallway though. Her and CR are arguing over whether to watch Wedding Crashers or The Wedding Planner. I vetoed both and said we should go ham on a bottle of rum instead but…"

"You could always do both you know.."

"Yeah maybe that way I'll actually _enjoy_ a movie."

"Just don't drink too much, we don't need you trampling down the aisle tomorrow, babe."

"Don't tempt me. It'd make a good story." They both chuckled. "Shit, I think Amy is coming."

"Aubrey's about to cut me off too. She's pointing at the non-existent watch on her wrist and rolling her eyes."

"Alright. I'll let you go."

"Alright."

"In order to do that though one of us has to hang up."

"But I don't wannnaaa."

"I'll see you in fourteen hours, Chlo."

"That's fourteen too many."

Aubrey walked over and grabbed the phone from Chloe's hands, "Mitchell. I'm giving you two sixty seconds and then she's mine for the rest of the night. Capiche?"

"Yes Commander Posen." Beca sighed. "Can I please talk to my wife now?"

"Ah ah ah. Not your wife yet. But whatever. Here." Aubrey handed the phone back to Chloe and walked back in the room.

"Sixty seconds, Becs. Sure you don't wanna tell me what you're gonna do tomorrow?"

"Just… Every night I'll kiss you, you'll say in my ear…Oh we're in love aren't we?"

"Ed Sheeran is coming?"

"Something like that. Goodnight, Chloe Beale. I love you."

"I'm gonna be up all night now, asshole."

"Don't act like you weren't going to be already."

"Night Becs. Love you."

They hung up just as Amy found Beca outside in the hall. "Trying to make a run for it were you? Get your tiny ass in here short stack, we picked a movie."

– _le wedding day –_

The ceremony was nothing short of perfect, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Even Aubrey was crying.

The reception was in full swing and drinks were going every which way by the time their first dance rolled around. Everyone sat still as Flo walked toward Beca, handing her a guitar.

"Now, for those that don't know, Chloe has been nagging me non-stop for the last three weeks bugging _the shit_ out of me about this and I refused to give in. She was convinced that Ed Sheeran himself was going to show up, sorry babe. Just me." She shrugged and rested the guitar on her legs getting ready to play. "Hope you like it Mrs. Mitchell…" she winked and started playing.

She sang and looked at no one but her new wife the entire time.

"'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow,

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine"

There wasn't a single eye that wasn't filled with tears, and it'd only just started. Chloe was trying not to blubber as Beca contiuned, surprised when the songs changed but Beca's composure and the piece she was singing to her were unwavering.

"She is the sweetest thing that I know

You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low

Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time

Took my heart upon a one way trip

Guess she went wandering off with it"

Beca stood up, a guitar track that she'd pre-recorded herself started playing over the speakers. She put down the guitar and walked over to Chloe and grabbing her hands, still singing.

"When you said you looked a mess,

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it,

Darling, you look perfect tonight

You know hearts don't break around here."

Beca was dancing slowly with Chloe now. A microphone in one hand and the other in Chloe's while they swayed back and forth. Chloe laid her head on Beca's shoulder while she sang. Chloe looked up at the next line, tears everywhere obviously.

"When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this."

Beca let her tears start to fall while taking a deep breath and wiping away Chloe's.

"Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home."

The room was silent save for Beca's voice and sniffling. Beca sang the last two lines while their foreheads rest against each other.

"That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear

Oh we're in love…aren't we?"


	21. Chapter 21

9\. I'm sick of feeling useless

 **A/N: YALL. life is up in the air, per usual, hence my lack of presence on this sacred trash hole of a website. BUT HERE I AMMMM. Sorry i suck. Here's some garbage fluff that we all know you're going to read on your phone while avoiding social interaction(s). errrthing is under #ficshit including the previous 8 prompts I'm too lazy to link xx**

They'd only been dating for three months and living together for three weeks when Chloe's dad died. Friends for years before that, sure, but Beca was still testing the waters on the whole "girlfriend" aspect of their friendship and relationship. She didn't know what was and wasn't normal or what was and wasn't necessarily "allowed" when she was with Chloe. Cut the girl some slack, the only real relationship she'd had before this one was with Swanson.

Apparently they knew he was sick, he had been for a while, but things were looking up and he was getting better. That was until Chloe's mom drove out to Atlanta to their shared apartment to break the news.

Beca didn't really know what to do. She was never good with her own emotions let alone others. She tried to comfort Chloe and her mother best she could over the past few days, but she just felt awkward and she's pretty sure they could tell. They could totally sense her fear, so she saw herself out.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm just uh- I'm gonna run to the store real quick. Do you guys need anything? Say the word and it's yours. Just not a puppy because you know what happened last time."

Beca stood at the front door facing Chloe and her mother who were sitting on the couch, runny noses, puffy eyes, tissues. Chloe got up and walked over to Beca, hugged her, "Thanks babe, I think we're good." Beca kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Just gimme a ring if you think of anything," and she walked out the door.

Beca got in the car and called Aubrey back. The blonde had been blowing up her phone since she heard the news.

"How is she? Is her mom still there?"

"Yeah, she's still there." Beca let out a sigh while she put the car in reverse and backed out, "I don't know. I mean, they're obviously not good. I just wish there was more I could do. All I really do is sit there and let Chloe cry on me and then give her and her mom space to cry together and even when that doesn't feel like enough Chloe is usually up in the middle of the night crying so I just wake up with her and let her get it all out and fall back asleep after I make sure she has."

"Well you're doing everything you can, really. Chloe is usually pretty good at handling herself, her mom is the same way."

"Yeah I know, that's what Stacie said. I just feel bad."

"Just keep doing what you're doing. She'll be okay. Trust me."

"Yeah, alright. I just pulled into Walmart, I'll update you later."

She figured she could wander the aisles for about an hour to occupy herself enough until she had to go back home. She'd only been down three food aisles when her phone buzzed.

 **ChloBear 4.17PM: cookie dough pls**

 **Becs 4:17PM: already had it in the cart ;)**

 **ChloBear4.18PM: love u.**

 **Becs 4:19PM you too, Chlo.**

Their home life wasn't very different than how it had been when they all lived together in the Bella house back at Barden. Only now they shared a bed more frequently, and a room, and well.. everything else.

Beca liked it. They'd adjusted pretty well to living together just the two of them. She especially liked not having to wake up to Amy pounding on Chloe's door at 8am on a Saturday making grotesque sex noises to get the two of them out of bed.

It was nice.

She did her damage at Walmart and drove home to find Chloe's mom asleep on the couch and Chloe sitting in the kitchen on a stool drinking tea. She dropped the bags on the counter and kissed the top of Chloe's head on her way around to lean down to her level.

She stood on one side of the counter, Chloe sat on the other with a mug in her hands.

"How you feelin'?" stealing Chloe's tea and taking a sip.

"M'okay. Just hard seeing Mom like this, ya know? I can hold my own until I see her breaking down and then it's just a mess from there for like another hour."

Beca slid the mug back to her girlfriend and slipped her hands around the ones that were now wrapped around the mug. "I know. Anything I can get you? You good? A hug? Wanna go take a bath while she's asleep? I can give you a back rub." Beca was speaking soft and slow, caressing Chloe's hands, drawing circles on her fingers.

"A hug would be good. I think I'm gonna make dinner, though."

Chloe stood up and walked over to the sink while Beca followed wrapping her arms around her back to hug her from behind. "Here if you need anything, babe" silently counted to ten, "Love you." kissed her cheek and walked to their room to fold laundry that had been avoided.

 _two days later_

Chloe's mom flew back to Florida that morning. Chloe had been crying on and off all day. Her and Beca had a lazy day after getting back from the airport and resorted to laying in bed with Netflix. Beca was sat up straight, back on the headboard, and Chloe between her legs in her lap.

"You good?"

"Yes, Beca. I'm good. I was good when you asked me if I was good five minutes ago."

"Just making sure."

"You don't have to hover, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know. I just want to help."

Chloe passed out three episodes of Girlboss later while Beca played with her hair.

It was around three in the morning when they'd both woken up realizing they left the lights and the tv on and junk food all over their bed. Chloe tried to get up without waking Beca, failing miserably when she fell off the bed.

"Shit dude! You okay?" She sprang from bed to Chloe's side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chloe sounded kind of annoyed.

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine, Becs." she stood up from the ground and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. _Shit._

Beca walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly with her finger tips, "Look Chlo, I'm sorry. I just- just come back to bed, kay?"

"I'll be out in a minute. Just go back to sleep."

"I don't want to until you do, I'll just wait right here."

It would have been cute if it were just a random night with no tension in the air, but it wasn't and they both knew it.

"Beca just go to sleep. I'm fine."

Beca sighed, turned around and obeyed Chloe's orders. She had been laying under the covers staring at the ceiling until Chloe came out around twenty minutes later, she pretended to be asleep. Chloe got in and cuddled herself into Beca's side, their usual. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just in a mood." Chloe nearly whispered against Beca's neck, "I know you're just trying to help. I love you." and curled in closer, assuming Beca was asleep. Seconds later Beca wound her arms tighter around the redhead, "No you're right. I need to layoff. If you really needed me you'd ask."

Chloe sat up and leaned on her right elbow to look at Beca, "Beca… you're doing everything you can to make sure I'm okay. It's okay." she caressed her cheek.

"I guess. I don't know.. I'm just sick of feeling useless. You wake up crying in the middle of the night and it fucking _kills me_ and all I can do is sit there and hum in your ear, or when you randomly leave a room to go cry or break down and I sit there and hear it through the walls? I want nothing more than to bust down the stupid wall and just hold you." It was Beca who was crying now. "It just hurts so fucking bad dude, to see the one person you love more than anything else in the entire world- it just hurts to see you hurt knowing I can't fix it."

Chloe swept away the tears on both of their cheeks with her thumbs before laying back down to face Beca, grabbing her cheeks in her palms.

"Beca Mitchell. Don't you dare think for one second that you're anything even _close_ useless. I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna hurt. It's gonna happen a lot more, but Becs, I would be a complete and total mess without you."

*sniffle* "Yeah?"

she chucked through more tears, "yeah. Your little notes and texts and your hugs and your breakfasts in bed, just you being here right now holding me? Means the whole world."

"I just wish I could fix it, Chlo."

"Me too, babe. Me too. But we can't, so we go to bed and we wake up and we go about another day of binge watching tomorrow and then Monday we get back at it. Deal?"

"Deal." Beca leaned forward to kiss Chloe softly. "How did _you_ end up being the one to console _me?"_

"Just lucky, I guess."


	22. Chapter 22

10\. Will You Stay with Me Anyway?

 **A/N: hoooty hoooty hoooo here we go.** **Here's all my fics!** **They're tagged under "ficshit" because i'm uncreative and think I'm funny. Also, I super duper like it when y'all reblog my stuff and put things in the tags, I read each of them. And if you wanted to stop on over in my ask and leave a review I'd probably love you even more than I already do. ALSO ALSO THIS IS YOUR DAILY PSA THAT I LOVE BECA MITCHELL MORE THAN AIR BYE xx**

She _told_ Amy that she didn't want to watch a scary movie. Nonetheless, Amy persisted.

She _told_ Amy that she didn't think it would be a good idea to watch _two_ movies. Nonetheless, Amy gave zero fucks for Beca's feelings toward Saw's 4 and 5.

She could usually handle the gore, the jump scares, etc. It was just dealing with Amy scaring the shit out of her for the next three days and then running away laughing like a hyena that she couldn't deal with. Call her crazy, but getting out of the shower with Amy standing at the door with a fake chainsaw doesn't sound like a good time.

As far as the rest of the Bellas were concerned, Beca was just a chicken started sleeping with a night light, a very un-Badass Beca Mitchell thing for her to do, and insisted they keep the kitchen lamp on for movie nights it was anything short of a romcom, which she still barely tolerated.

The girls didn't know about Chloe… or should I say, the girls didn't know about Beca _and_ Chloe. Hell, even sometimes Beca didn't know about Beca _and_ Chloe but she pretended she did.

The girls didn't know that every night Beca would sneak back up to her room before Amy went to bed so they didn't raise suspicion. The girls also didn't know that there was a specific reason other than her seniority for Chloe getting her own room.

Their situation was still relatively new. It had only been a couple months of the sneaking around the house, the subtle hand holding, the kisses while no one was around. You would think they would get sick of sneaking around for so long the way they had been, but Chloe found it "sexy and mysterious" and they went with it. Afterall, Beca didn't give two shits as long as she was with Chloe.

That's a lie.

On valentines day, _that's_ when she gave almost two and _a half_ shits. She had to bluff and say she was working at the station late so the girls didn't question why she didn't have plans with Jesse. Oh yeah, the girls also didn't know that Jesse and Beca were far past over before the semester even started. Oops?

She would tell them… eventually. When Jesse started walking around campus with another girl on his arm probably. Or maybe at her and chloe's wedding, after all she was planning on eloping (Beca's plan obviously, which she also still hasn't filled Chloe in on yet).

Lets just say there was a lot of key information being kept from each and everyone at Barden. It's not like she didn't _want_ to say anything, she just didn't feel like it was anyone's business who's bed she left at three in the morning when she heard Amy walk through the door. Minor details if anything. They'll live.

It was Thursday night, so naturally a wine and movie night for the house of singers. Another horror, because clearly Amy had it out for her.

She forced herself to sit across the room from Chloe, something very unusual for the pair - some of the girls took note.

"Woah shortstack… why aren't you on the couch next to your wife? This is a scary one again, you sure you want to sit on the floor where Michael Meyers can get to your ankles from underneath the couch?" Amy crept closer to Beca's face with every word, trying to scare her even more.

"N-Nope. I'm fine. I'm okay right here."

Liar.

"Come on Becs, just come sit by me?"

She looked up to see Chloe sliding over on the cushion to make room between her and Stacie. Beca looked at her cautiously, Chloe had the tiniest of smirks on her lips while grabbing a blanket from behind the couch.

"Yeah. Sure, fine. W-whatever."

The movie was fucking awful. By the time it was over the only thing Beca was thankful for was the fact that the blanket was large and thick enough for them to hold hands under it without anyone noticing. The small caresses from Chloe's thumb on the inside of Beca's thigh at the _really_ scary parts? Most definitely an added bonus. When it got too bad Beca would hide her face in Chloe's hair until it was over, all the while whispering dirty things in her ear.

They ended the night with Jessica and Ashley on dish duty, Stacie making up an excuse to leave for a booty call, and the rest of the girls voting to watch another movie. Amy had long gone before the movie was over, mumbling something about Bumper needing her personal assistance and not coming back until late.

As the DJ was folding up the blanket, Chloe remained on the couch. The girls had all cleared the living room, it was just them. _Thank God._

Chloe stood up from her seat, peaked around to make sure the girls were occupied, and walked up to Beca. She placed both arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Hey you." she kissed the back of her neck.

"Beale. They'll see. Let's keep it in our pants, hm?" Beca walked away and toward the stairs, stopping at the fourth step form the bottom when the redhead called after her.

"I mean fine. Whatever. I was just gonna ya know… see if you wanted to go to bed…"

Beca turned around. "Chlo, you don't have to wink every time you ask if I want to go to bed, I know what you mean." just above a whisper, "but all the girls are home and I don't think it's a good idea right now. Also, you suck at winking. We'll work on it." Before she turned to go back up the steps she quickly pecked the redhead on the cheek. Chloe ended up following her up the stairs of course.

"Becs come onnnn. Just a quickie? I promise we'll be quiet, it might even be more fun if we try to stay quiet." At this point she had crept up behind Beca, her mouth millimeters from her ear, "besides, I'm wearing really cute underwear today…I had plans, you know."

Beca's breath caught in her throat. _Of course she does…_ she thought while rolling her eyes and spinning around to face Chloe. "Twenty minutes. My room. Now."

—

It _was_ technically only twenty minutes. She kept her promise. If you include the twenty minutes before _and after_ them actually getting it on all over Beca's room. The actual sex itself was over far faster than twenty minutes. It'd been a long day, okay? Cut them some slack.

"Well, not exactly that whole _quiet_ thing you were going for, but," she flopped down next to Chloe, resting on an elbow, "close enough."Beca leaned over and placed a big sloppy kiss on her girlfriends lips. It was more of a one sided kiss considering Chloe's lips were still parted and panting due to the magical tricks the younger girls had performed between her legs just seconds ago.

"I'm pretty sure," pant, "you get better at that," pant, "every single time." Chloe rolled over to face Beca, grabbing her free hand and kissing her knuckles. "That was amazing."

Beca smirked and not-so-humbly nodded, "I know."

It was nearing three am and Amy still wasn't home. Beca would've liked to assume that meant she was crashing with Bumper and Chloe could stay all night, so she didn't say anything until Chloe had started to unravel herself from behind Beca. Beca fought back of course, pulling her back into her bed.

"And miss, where on earth do you think you're going?"

Chloe was putting her clothes back on, more so trying to considering they were spread all around the room. "Back to my room?"

"But I'm not in your room silllyyy."

"No. You stay here."

"Don't leave meeee." Beca pouted while sitting up in bed, not even bothering to cover herself up with her blankets. Chloe noticed, Beca made sure of it. "Just come back to bed babes, she's probably just crashing with Bumper."

"It's too risky. She'll figure it out." Chloe walked over and grabbed Beca's cheeks in her hands, "it's basically morning anyway, I'll just see you in a few hours."

"But but but I'm scared from the mooovieeee." Beca's signature pout was emphasized by the smooshing of her face that was still sitting in Chloe's hands.

"Are not."

"Uh, yeah dude. That shit will have me fucked up for _weeks_. I might need therapy. Well, more therapy," she waved her hand, "whatever."

"Becaaaa. You're going to be okay. I promise. Just close your eyes and count some sheep."

"That shit doesn't work. Trust me."

"But Amy is probably gonna come home. The girls are all here. I don't know."

"Will you stay with me anyway?" Beca coerced as she slowly started to take _her_ flannel back off the redhead.

"But," her knees hitting the bed, "what about the girls?"

Beca pulled Chloe down on top of her, fully removing said flannel, "what girls?"

"You're a mess, Beca Mitchell. An evil," kiss, "pathetic" kiss, "adorable" kiss, "mess."

"Ahhh yes, they'll put that on my tombstone I'm sure."

They fell asleep after another round, flesh bodies intertwined.

Chloe didn't go back to her bed that night… or at all for the rest of the weekend.


	23. Chapter 24

We're Not Just Friends, You Know That

 **A/N: HERE I AM. I'M WRITING. I TOLD YOU I WAS. i am immensely sorry this took 5ever. I've been traveling and not been 100% mentally gucci and just A TON OF SHIT OKAY. but here I am. I'm writing again and I'm pumped. sorry this took so long, ily. xoxo**

 **ps - i would super love your feedback. it motivates me to write more.**

 **(all of my writing is tagged under "ficshit")**

 **I used this list here:** **.vu/post/156834911086/angstysuggestive-sentence-starters**

They'd only been secretly getting it on for like two months, but there was no clear line that they had crossed nor was there even a line in general. It was Chloe I Know No Boundaries Beale. She'd broken up with Tom months ago, as Beca did with Jesse. Everyone thought it was kind of curious that they did it around the same time, but no one really questioned them. That is, unless you count Amy getting them both drunk as shit and trying to make them confess via spin the bottle only to result in the bottle always landing on Stacie instead of Beca.

Whatever was going on between them, everyone either already knew or didn't even bother to ask because they just assumed.

 **Chlo 2:53am: hey, you up?**

 **Becs 2:54am: no.**

 **Chlo 2:54am: you're sleep texting again aren't you**

 **Beca 2:55am:** _ **Beca has left the conversation**_

 **Chlo 2:55am: so dramatic, mitchell.**

 **Beca 2:56am: sry can't get to the phone rn busy not giving a fuck**

 **Chlo 2:56am: would you give a fuck if I told you I was naked and bored?**

There was suddenly a thunder of running down the stairs and a knock at her door.

 **Beca 2:57am: let me in, nerd.**

So, yeah, that's how the past few weeks had been going.

The trebles were hosting their semester-annual "we went another six months without getting on probation as a house" party. It was strictly acapella and by strictly acapella that means basically everyone at Barden because no one listens to Bumper, like ever.

The drinks were very much a flowin' and Beca's hand had found it's way down Chloe's pants twice already, to which she quickly aborted the first time and dragged her into a random dimly lit bathroom the second time. They'd barely made it out in one piece when Stacie was walking by, already sucking face with a random dude, so thankfully she didn't pay any attention to the fact that Beca _clearly_ had sex hair and Chloe's makeup was a mess.

Making their way back downstairs Beca watched Chloe walk back over to the drink table like she totally wasn't just grinding her against the bathroom sink when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a throat being cleared.

"we need to talk." was whispered into her ear. Like, obviously she knew it was Amy trying to be sneaky and scary, but Beca just rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"No time for details young one, come with me."

"Amy, I'm older than yo-" she yelped around a loud whisper while being hauled off by the blonde into the kitchen.

"Spill, Mitchell."

"Spill what?" she started looking at her empty cup and to her outfit, "I spilled? Where?"

"Nice try, Beca. I already know everything."

"Everything huh…" _shit._

"Don't worry, Cap. Your secret's safe with me." Amy took the empty cup from Beca's hand, poured Lord only knows what into it, and walked out of the kitchen as Stacie was walking in.

"What secret?"

"Uh nothing. Nothing." Beca grabbed another drink and left the kitchen to go find Chloe.

Let just say, she definitely found Chloe.

She found Chloe in the lap of a random dude with a Shaggy haircut. She was probably drunk, and it's not like they're together, so it really shouldn't have bothered her very much when she saw her laughing at his dumb joke about pigeons or when she kissed him on the cheek. Nope. Didn't bother her at all. So much that she totally didn't squeeze her red solo cup _so_ hard that it cracked and her drink went everywhere and now she most definitely spilled.

Thankfully no one noticed, or so she thought, and she dismissed herself back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Dude what's going on?" Okay, so Ashley noticed.

"Nothing just spilled, I'm fine."

"If by fine you mean you weren't watching Chloe flirt with that dude so hard until you couldn't take it anymore, then ooookay…"

"What?"

"So. Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"Oh come on Beca, you've had oogly eyes for Chloe since the ICCA's freshman year. Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb. I don't even know what you're talking about." she scoffed into her cup and she threw it back in one shot.

"whatever, I'm gonna go teach Emily how to play beer pong.. the _right_ way."

Beca walked out of the kitchen, cautiously, back into the main room where everyone was doing… well whatever the fuck they were doing. She's pretty sure there were only two remotely sober people at this party, her being one of them and Emily being the other. She turned the corner to see a bunch of trebles starting a mosh to themselves rapping, typical, and to again see Chloe on what's his face's lap. She didn't know his name, but from now one she shall refer to him as 'Fuckboy McGee.'

She crossed the room while simultaneously grabbing Jesse's drink from his hand and slamming it without question, over to Amy and Ashley at the pong table. "So, who wants to do shots?"

The night went on and she got progressively drunker by the minute, thankfully. Chloe didn't leave Fuckboy McGee's lap until he had to go throw up. Beca felt like she was going to throw up but just kept drinking until she couldn't see straight. All in all, it was an eventful evening.

It hit somewhere around four in the morning when the house began to clear out, Beca choosing to walk (stumble) home alone. She was walking up the brick path to the Bellas house when she heard a familiar slur calling after her. "Bets! Beca wait!"

"I'm going to bed Chlo!"

"I know! Wait for me!"

"Why don't you just go back to the Trebles house? You seemed to be having lots of fun."

Beca continued to walk, arms crossed over her chest, Chloe was still yelling. "Nooo Becs! Tony is just a guyyyy."

Beca turned around and smiled sarcastically, "Yeah it sure looked like it when your tongue was down his throat!" with complete disregard to the tears threatening her eyes and the rest of the Bellas witnessing this whole endeavor.

"Beca what the hell?"

"Don't what the hell me, Chlo!"

"Yikes." Amy mumbled to the other girls who had all stopped to watch their captains fight on the front lawn.

"Beca! He's nothing! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"With _me_? What about you?!" Beca had turned around again for good and they were officially screaming on the lawn.

"I didn't do anything! Why are you freaking out?"

"Because Chloe!"

"Because why?!"

"Because we're not just friends, and you know it!"

"Ohhhh boy…" commentary courtesy of Amy.

Chloe's arms dropped, "what?"

Beca was trying to hold back the tears, she had street cred ya know, but nothing was working _and_ she was drunk, you do the math. "Don't be an idiot, Chloe."

"Beca, I'm sorry!"

"Don't fucking try and apologize to me right now, Beale. Have the past few months meant _nothing_ to you? Was I nothing more than just your side piece or another hookup? Je _sus_ Christ Chloe!"

"I k _new_ it!" Stacie's excited yelp came out a little louder than planned, but both of the captains ignored her.

"Beca I-"

"No, Chloe. I don't wanna hear it. You're drunk." *sniffle* "I'm going to bed. Do _not_ follow me." Beca coughed to cover up another sob and turned to march back into the house.

Chloe stood there and watched Beca walk back into the house when Jessica came to rest a hand on her shoulder, that she ended up brushing off. "Chloe…"

"No. She's right. I messed up."

Chloe took a deep breath, sighed it out, and then walked in the opposite direction of the house.

Stacie nodded toward the house, "you guys go ahead and keep an eye on Beca, I'll follow Chloe. Text me any updates. She probably won't wanna talk right away."

 _thirty minutes of aimlessly walking in the dark later_

"Chloe, come on. Lets go home."

"Stop following me Stace. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You need to talk to Beca."

"She doesn't want to talk to me. I don't blame her."

 _back at the Bellas House_

"Come on Becs, open up. It's just Emily, the rest of the girls are downstairs."

"I'm not going to talk, just go to bed."

"I'm not going to bed until I know you're okay."

"I said I'm fine, Legacy." there was only a _little_ bitterness in her voice.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Twenty or so minutes later, Stacie finally got Chloe to return to the house. "Emily said she locked herself in the bathroom, you should go and try to talk to her."

"Stace, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Just try?"

"Fine."

Chloe sighed, sobered up now, and walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to the bathroom door on the right. She hesitated at first, but knocked gently.

"Beca?"

"Go away."

"Please just talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk, Chlo. Leave me alone."

"What are you going to do? Sleep in the bath tub?"

"Stephanie Tanner can do it, so can I."

"This isn't Full House, and you're not Stephanie Tanner." she knocked again, "Please at least just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say, I already said it."

"Then just listen to me?"

No response. Chloe sat down on the floor perpendicular to the door, waiting and hoping Beca would open it at some point.

"Tony means nothing, meant nothing, he's nothing, Beca. You? You're Beca. You're something. You're my something and you know it. I'm sorry I acted the way I did I just didn't know where we stood, we've never talked about it and I didn't know what to do and I was drunk, so I flirted and it got a little carried away. I'm sorry, Beca."

"I thought you knew how I felt, I thought you've _known_ how I felt. I didn't know we needed to discuss anything. I thought you sleeping in my bed and me sleeping in yours meant that we weren't doing those things with anyone else. Sorry for being an idiot, but I thought that was how this shit worked."

"Beca, you're not an idiot. _I'm_ an idiot."

"We've established that."

"Can you just open the door?"

"No. I look gross."

"I doubt it."

"Go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Chloe sighed in defeat. At least she got _somewhere_. It wasn't where she wanted to be, but it was no longer the silent treatment. She'd try again tomorrow.

"Okay." she stood up and walked toward her room, shrugging to Stacie who was sitting on the stairs filling in the other girls waiting at the bottom of them.

 **Beca 4:22am: I love you.**

 **Chloe 4:23am: I love you too.**

Beca stood up from her seat on the floor and opened the door looking both ways into an empty hallway and booking it to Chloe's room. She didn't even get the chance to knock on the door when Chloe opened it and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. Chloe was already crying, "I'm sorry." she sniffled as she pulled back to look at Beca who muffled a very Beca-like "shut up" before pulling her in to crash their lips together.


	24. Chapter 25

Some would say three years was a long engagement. Some would also say that the one who proposed wouldn't be the one with the cold feet. Someone would also call Beca Mitchell a chicken shit. This time, it was Amy.

"Dude you've been engaged _how_ long?"

Beca gulped the last drop of her beer, "Relaxxxx. It's fine. We're totally fine."

"If you were totally fine why won't you just marry her?"

"Because I'm waiting for the right time."

"And that is when?"

"When I've finished." Beca threw a twenty down on the bar top, more than enough to cover her and Amy's drinks plus a tip and then some.

"Finished what?" the blonde yelled after to the brunette who was already half way out of their usual Wednesdsay night hangout spot.

"See ya later, Amy! Gotta get back to the studio."

She let the door slam behind her as she absentmindedly checked the notifications on her phone while walking to her car. Three texts from Chloe.

fiance bitch 5:07pm: will you be home for dinner tonight?

fiance bitch 6:15pm: i'm ordering you chinese anyway

fiance bitch 7:30pm: don't hate me but I'm gonna watch Fixer Upper without you unless you hurry tf up, Mitchell

becs 8:01pm: DON'T YOU DARE. i'll be home in five xoxo

Beca traipsed through the front door of their apartment bearing two bottles of Chloe's favorite red wine and her laptop bag minutes later.

"You're lateeee!" Chloe sang from the kitchen.

"I know, I know. People suck traffic sucks but whatever," she walked up to Chloe, pecking her on the cheek (while the redhead rolled her eyes at the excuses), "I brought wine so you have to love me still."

"You're lucky I paused it. We're missing our weekly hang with Chip and Jo, Becs. We gotta go. Kiss my ass later." Chloe grabbed a bottle of wine and her container of chinese and made her way to the couch.

"So, anything fun happen at work today?"

"Nothing short of the usual." she shrugged and took a bite of rice, "Did a lot of writing. "

"Whatcha writing?" sip of wine.

"A thing. For someone."

"It's totally me, isn't it?"

"A thing for someone does not imply _you,_ Beale."

"Okay but it is though."

"How bout I just tell you when it's finished?"

"I mean that's really sweet and cool of you but honey you know I can't wait that long."

"Sucks. You're gonna have to."

Chloe rolled her eyes and they agreed to drop the subject and focus on Chip Gaines new haircut.

Chloe was out with Aubrey for the day, Amy was busy, Stacie was out of town, and Emily had mumbled something about puppy sitting, so she was on her own. A whole Saturday all to herself. Normally she would crave this, she would long for even just an hour of alone time, but now it felt a little different.

She hadn't stopped thinking about what Amy said at the bar last week. Three years is a long time if you think about it, but her and Chloe had talked about it and they'd both agreed that either way they would end up married eventually and Beca could care less if she was Beca Beale-Mitchell or Beca Mitchell as long as she got to fall asleep next to Chloe every night.

What she told Amy wasn't just a lie to get her to shut up up either, she genuinely meant she wasn't ready because she wasn't finished. No one ever had any idea what she was talking about when she said this, but it seemed to confuse them so much they stopped asking and just started talking about it behind her back so she didn't bother.

It had to be perfect. She would give herself two more weeks, then she would be ready.

\- - two weeks later - -

Okay, so maybe she needed like _one_ more week. But that's it.

She hadn't been spending very much time at home the past few weeks and even when she was at home she'd be sleeping or in her studio. She just kept telling Chloe it was important and the only reason Chloe didn't care was because she knew it was her song she was working on. Beca hadn't told her that, but something about Beca Mitchell trying to wake up early _before_ Chloe made her think it must have been something super legit.

It was around ten thirty when Chloe hit the buzzer on Beca's studio door. The red recording light was on, so she had to knock first or Beca would lose her mind. She was only supposed to use the red light when she was recording, but Beca had grown into a habit of doing it just to keep people out.

The brunette looked up from her spot at her desk, smiled softly, darted her eyes to cover everything up, and then waved Chloe in.

"I brought you breakfast, did you eat?"

"No baby, I didn't. Thank you." she kissed her on the cheek. Chloe set the plate and bottle of water down and turned to leave the room. "You're not gonna stay and eat with me?"

"No, you seem busy. Plus, I'm going to lunch with Jessica and Ashley. I won't be long though, they're flying out around four to go to Jessica's moms for the weekend."

"Okay. Promise this won't consume my entire day. I wanna hang out with you."

Chloe chuckled and walked over to Beca, sitting in her lap,"Becs it's not hanging out anymore. We live together."

"Okay yeah fine," she cleared her throat to be over dramatic, because duh, "Miss Beale, would you care to spend a mediocre evening with me in sweatpants on the couch and a full season of 30 Rock?"

"I don't know Becs, I think I have plans." she pompously flipped her red locks over her shoulder, purposely hitting Beca in the face with them as she did.

"Oh you do? Suddenly I'm not cool enough. I get it."

Chloe just shrugged and leaned in to kiss Beca. The producer was distracted by her fiance in her lap and their lips intertwined before she noticed Chloe sneakily reaching for the space bar to see what she was working on.

She snagged her wrist before a second note could drop from the sound system. "Not. so. fast, Beale."

Chloe stood up and put on her best pout face, "But Becuhhhh. It's been like four hundred months since you told me you were writing me something and I'm getting impatient."

Beca spun back around in her desk chair, plopping a piece of bacon into her mouth, "I never said it was for you."

"Then why can't I hear it?"

"I mean, _technically,_ you just did."

"You're ridiculous. I'm leaving." Chloe turned to walk out the door while Beca playfully yelled a "love youuu!" at her as she left. Chloe returned it with a middle finger.

three hours, four cups of coffee, and almost falling asleep on the keyboard later, she was finished. It was finished.

Now, originally she was just going to play it for Chloe. She was just going to be like "oh hey, by the way. I did this thing."

But the other night Chloe made her watch one of those stupid cliche hallmark movies and SHE WAS JUST ALL IN THE FEELS OKAY?

So she aborted that plan, saving her work of course, but aborted it. Plan B. Plan B meaning the baby grand piano in their living room. But she wasn't telling Chloe.

So yeah, their evening plans had changed a _tad._ She would still wear her sweatpants, and they would still watch 30 Rock, but she needed to do this first. It'd been three years for crying out loud.

When Chloe got home an hour and a half later, she walked up to the front door with a note on it.

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said, I already told ya_

 _enter at your own risk_

 _xo Beca_

She walked through the door to their entire apartment dimly lit save for a few candles and a small fire going. "Beca?"

"Follow the directions, nerd!"

Another sticky note

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

"Beca, what the-" When she rounded the corner she saw Beca sat, in her sweatpants (the girl never joked about her sweats), at the piano playing the same piano lick over and over. There was one more note on the edge of the piano, except it was on a larger piece of paper instead of a sticky note.

 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

Beca stopped playing and spun around to look at Chloe, who looked equally confused and overwhelmed in the best way. "It's finished, Chlo."

"What's finished?" she barely even whispered it.

"Your song, also, you can't be crying already. I didn't even show it to you yet."

"You're going to play it on the piano? For me?"

"Well, that wasn't the original plan, but yeah. Have a seat?" she patted the spot next to her on the bench. She took a deep breath and placed her hands back over the keys. Suddenly she was more nervous than she was when she proposed. She started to lightly play the same melody she was playing when Chloe got home and after a few more deep breaths started to sing.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up" Chloe sniffled as well as a soft laugh at the homage to their Barden days.

"Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go"

Chloe was not only crying, but she was blubbering while leaning her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca continued to play the song, eventually through her own tears she'd tried so hard to keep at bay, until the final verse hit and she could barely make it through.

"I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old"

She finished the song off with a soft major chord that she started with to bring it full circle.

"It's finished, Chlo."

Chloe looked up at Beca, the brunette wiped a tear as it fell from the redhead's cheek. "I love it, Beca."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded while grabbing both of Beca's hands in her own.

"So like, do you love it enough that if I told you I made us an appointment at the courthouse tomorrow with a judge and stuff to go and get married you wouldn't be mad?"

"You what?"

"Tomorrow at noon. I already told the girls this morning when I finished it."

"Are you sure? You don't have t-"

"Absolutely."


	25. Chapter 27

A/N: My heart is broken & my head is spinning from last night's events in Las Vegas. Country music is my safe haven & my happy place. That being said, I feel like we could all use a little pick me up today, so here's some fluff. I love you all. My inbox/messages are always open. xx Morg

PS - I used this prompt list. There's tons of prompts in my ask but they're all the same and/or cliche and i'm sometimes I'm just not feelin them (sorry fam). This one was "It was all me, by the way." and idk about you but i pictured Beca saying it the second I read it. SO uh yeah have fun.

PSS - i also just realized AFTER FINISHING THIS that I already have a fic that is _very_ similar but WHO CARES I WRITE WHAT I WANT OKAY

Beca Mitchell liked to consider herself a closet romantic. She would deny every instance when interrogated, but the second it came to Chloe she would drop everything to make her wife swoon. To not only Chloe's, but pretty much everyone's surprise, the brunette got pretty creative when it came to throwing the redhead off guard romantically. To which, of course, Beca would reply, "always the tone of surprise..." and then insist that Chloe kiss her and rub her feet.

Chloe's day at work had been eventful to say the least. Between the usual kid eating paste under a table in the back of the room to someone flicking boogers at someone else, things were pretty normal for the most part. But it wasn't that part that threw her off. It was the little post it notes she found all over her classroom when she got there.

Not to mention that none of them were handwritten so that wouldn't help to narrow it down by handwriting. The first one was on her mailbox in the teachers lounge.

 _1\. today might suck, but don't let it._

No one that she knows of has access to the teachers lounge other than the staff at her school. She checked her phone to see if Beca had texted her or called, but nothing. Usually Beca would at least have sent a meme or two by eleven. She would just take this as someone trying to add a little extra sparkle to her shitty-so-far Friday and remind herself to pay it forward later.

Throughout the day she kept finding them in the most random places. Not just on her desk or on the board. They were in nooks and crannies all over her classroom. On books, in shelves, taped to decorations, you name it.

She found the second note while the kids were having their designated time in the art room and her sanity could have thirty minutes reprieve for the day. It was taped to the inside of the coffee mug she pulled out of the third drawer down in her desk.

 _2\. This morning, with her, having coffee. - Johnny Cash when asked his definition of paradise._

The Wife 11:17am: Hey Becs, hows work?

She thought it sounded innocent enough.

Becs 11:19am: fine. busy. talk later. xoxo

The Wife 11:19am: did u break into my classroom again

Becs 11:20am: No idea what you're talking about babe

The Wife 11:21am: so you're telling me you have no idea what I'm getting at?

Becs 11:22am: seriously no clue dude. I gotta go though, call you in a bit xx

The Wife 11:23am: sounds fake but ok

Lunch rolled around, she usually met up with Beca depending on the day and how busy they both were. She called Beca's studio and her call got sent back up to the front desk receptionist. So much for 'calling her in a bit.'

"Hey Chloe, yeah sorry Beca wanted me to tell you she won't make it for lunch today but she said she packed you one, you should have it."

"I should have it? Where?"

The receptionist sounded like she was whispering hastily, like Beca was standing right there acting out the whole conversation via overdramatic hand gestures at her, "I think she said something about it being in the trunk of your car?"

Lo and behold, after dropping off her students at the cafeteria, she went to her car to find a cooler and another note. "No idea my ass, Mitchell."

She pulled the cooler out of her trunk and undid the zipper.

 _3\. I'm bananas for you._

Taped to a banana, obviously.

The Wife 12:15pm: I always told you none of us would know how to spell bananas if it weren't for Gwen Stefani.

Becs 12:15pm: it's harder than it sounds okay

The Wife 12:16pm: I'm bananas for you too, nerd.

Becs 12:17pm: are you on a food pun kick again? Because ugh that was exhausting, Chlo.

It wasn't until around 1:45 again that Chloe found another note. This one one of her students found. They had designated reading our after recess. She discovered that it helped calm them down and relax rather than having to try and contain twenty-four fifth graders on her own after they'd just been fed sugar and unleashed on the playground.

"Um, Mrs. Mitchell? This book was in the back of the new books shelf, I wanted to read it and I know we're supposed to ask you first to check it out, but..." he leaned in closer to whisper, "this one has a note for you taped to the front. Did you see it when you put it back there?"

"Oh. No, I didn't. Thanks bud, go pick another book, okay?"

He nodded and walked back over to the book shelf while Chloe opened the book to the specific page indicated on the post-it. It was Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina_. She has no idea _how_ this book wound up in a fifth grade classroom and she's not sure she's ever even purchased a copy of it for herself.

 _4\. page 73, line twelve._

There it was, already highlighted and underlined.

 _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking_

This had Beca Mitchell written all over it.

The Wife 1:55pm: I'm onto you, Mitchell.

Becs 1:59pm: see you at home, weirdo.

It was a rarity that Beca ever made it home before Chloe. Beca was addicted to her work and she usually wouldn't make it home until well after Chloe had dinner ready and called her to come home twice already.

She left school that day full knowing her wife was all over this post-it note scandal. She also knew that Beca probably thinks she's getting away with it and that Chloe has zero idea it was actually her, so she let her believe that a little while longer.

She pulled up into their garage with one more post-it on the door that lead into their kitchen from the garage.

 _5\. Your wife is hot._

Ah, yes. Definitely Beca Mitchell.

She ripped the post-it off the door with a smirk to follow and walked through the door to see Beca standing at the stove. Another odd site, considering the girl burnt mac and cheese the night before.

"Hey Chlo." Beca called over from the opposite end of the kitchen.

"Hi you." Chloe threw her bags on the floor next to her island and her keys, wallet, and phone, in their respective hooks next to the door.

"Have a good day?" Beca was at the stove, stirring Lord only knows what.

"Yeah, I didn't let it suck." The redhead walked up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"No idea what you're talking about." still stirring, staring at whatever contents were in the pot.

"Mhmmm." Chloe poked her in the ribs, getting a squeak in return. "Hey. Kiss."

Beca quickly turned, pecked her wife on the lips, easily wanting to let herself fall into it, then went back to the pot she was stirring on the stove.

"That's it? I haven't seen you for ten hours almost and I get a _peck_? What, are my parents here or something?" Chloe looked up and around the kitchen.

"Uhummm I'm a little busy." she gestured to the multiple pans on the stove, "And no, they're not. Besides, even if they _were_ here, I'd give you more than a peck. Hell, we used tongue at our wedding." Beca cleared her throat, "go upstairs, I'll let you know when dinner is ready. Don't you have like papers to grade or something?"

Chloe was trying to hide her smile, but obviously failed. She's Chloe Beale, people. She can't control that shit. "Uh, yeah." she let go of Beca's waist, "yeah I do."

"Okay. Go. I'll call."

She trudged upstairs with her book bag and threw them all onto the bed when her phone buzzed.

Becs 4:37pm: no peeking. I know which floor boards creek.

The Wife 4:38pm: no peeking.

What felt like hours later, which was actually only like thirty minutes, Beca finally yelled up the flight of stairs for Chloe to come down.

Chloe walked downstairs, having changed into leggings and an oversized Barden sweatshirt, to see that the kitchen table (that they _rarely_ ever used) was decorated with candles and different dishes of food. Beca was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs with her arm raised to escort Chloe to the table.

"M'lady."

They got to the table and Beca pulled the chair out for Chloe who then cautiously sat down, placing her napkin in her lap. "Becs, what is all this?"

"What?" she walked around to her own chair on the other side of the table, "am I not allowed to make my wife dinner?"

"Well, no not that. But like, I would've been fine with chinese takeout again. You didn't have to go through all this. You don't even cook."

"Ah ah.. _didn't_ even cook. PInterest is amazing, Chlo."

Beca slid a plate over to Chloe, one more note was taped to the plate.

"So it _was_ you. Wow I had _no_ idea, babe."

"Shush and read it."

 _6\. Happy 6 years_ , _love._

"Oh my god. No." Chloe gasped and threw her hands to her cheeks.

"No sh stop." Beca started waving her hands in Chloe's direction, who was starting to cry.

"Becs, I had no idea. Oh my gosh, what day is it? I thought it was Saturday?"

"It's the twenty-ninth, but dude it's _fine_. You've been up to your elbows with work and school. Besides, I forgot year number three."

"Beca. I'm _horrible!_ I can't be- _"_

"YOU are a golden ray of mother fucking sunshine and don't ever tell yourself otherwise." Beca got up and walked over to Chloe, kneeling next to her chair. "You've been so stressed out lately, I wasn't planning on doing anything obnoxious anyway, I just wanted you to have a better day than you've had all month. Midterms suck no matter what grade it is." The brunette tucked a piece of hair behind her wife's ear and simultaneously wiped away a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"I made your favorite."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, I freakin' cooked real food. I should be the one apologizing."

That got a small chuckle out of her. "I really am sorry, Beca."

"It's okay, sweets. Let's just eat and then you can pick out whatever movie you want, we'll get some ice cream, and curl up on the couch, mkay?"

Chloe frowned and nodded while Beca got up, kissed her forehead, and walked back to her chair.

"Will you take the first bite?"

"That scared, huh?"

"I mean no, but I may or may not have the pizza place down the street on speed dial already just in case. Besides, if it's terrible then you can consider us even for you thinking today was the twenty-eight and not the twenty-ninth."

"Deal."


	26. Chapter 28

A/N: HERES THE DEAL. My friend Kelsea (idk you've probably heard of her) dropped this super amazing obnoxiously incredible album on friday (get it here) and I still can't pick a favorite off of it & i've been meaning to write for a while so I went and listened to the album again for some inspo (who am I kidding it's been on a continuous loop since it came out) and this is what happened. happy reading you trash bags, ily xx

PS - the song I based this around was I Hate Love Songs. Its a real gem, go listen and this whole fic will make more sense.

"Ew. Gross. No." Beca reached across the front of the dash to shut off the radio.

"Becaaaaa!" Chloe slapped her hand away and turned it back on and louder this time.

"Chloe, I can't take this cliche shit that's on the radio anymore! Can I _please_ just pick the music? We only have like an hour left 'til we're home."

"A deal's a deal, Mitchell."

"Dude, they're literally singing the cheesiest of all the bullshit. I got news for ya, if your heart really skipped, you'd be dead."

"It's a metaphor, ass"

"One time I got glitter in my eye, that's the only time they have ever held stars. Then, I ended up in the ER because I couldn't get them out."

"You were drunk."

" _So_ not the point, Beale."

"No way dude. I beat you at strip poker _and_ a regular game of poker, I get to pick the music."

"If I remember correctly, we _both_ won at strip poker. Or at least it sounded like it when I-"

Chloe rolled her eyes and cranked the radio all the way up, cutting Beca off.

A little over an hour later (Chloe took the long way just to piss Beca off even more. She likes to call it tough love) they pulled into their driveway.

Beca got out of the car, without a word, grabbed their bags from the back seat (because she was still a charmer, dammit) and went inside. Chloe followed her in and stopped her when she went to the fridge to make a drink. "Becs, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just musi- I mean-"

Beca's jaw dropped. "You do know you're engaged to a girl who writes songs and music for a _living_ right..."

"Baby that's not what I meant. Besides, your stuff is the best stuff on the radio and you know it."

"Damn right it is."

"So if Bruno's latest is cheesy and gross but catchy I'm still gonna sing along to it."

"But it doesn't mean shit, Chlo! It doesn't make sense! And violets aren't even blue!"

"What?"

"Violets are purple, not blue. So roses are red and violets are blue makes absolutely no sense. It's all a lie, therefore the love is a lie." Beca was continuing to rant as she was pouring more and more rum into her Coke.

"You're being crazy." she set her keys and purse down on the island and walked over to Beca, taking the bottle from her hand and putting it back in the freezer.

Beca glared at the redhead for taking her rum, "am not."

"Where are you going?"

"Studio. I'll be in bed late, don't wait up."

Beca grabbed her drink, quickly kissed her fiance on the cheek, and went to her studio in the basement.

It was nearing 2am when Chloe finally caved and went downstairs. Beca's red recording light was on so she didn't bother knocking, she just sat outside on the couches they'd put down there and waited for the light to shut off. The brunette never let her in on what she was working on until she at least had a demo of it. She was superstitious about letting anyone hear her stuff before it was almost perfect.

Twenty or so minutes later the light was off and Chloe knocked lightly so she didn't startle her. Beca held up a finger telling her to wait a second, then swiveled around in her chair and walked to the door.

The DJ cracked the door to greet her, "Hey. I told you not to wait up, aren't you tired?"

"I made you tea." Chloe handed her a mug, it had gotten cold but still would help her throat if she was singing.

"thanks, sweets." Beca grabbed the mug and took a sip.

"You coming to bed soon?"

"Yeah I will. I'm almost done."

"Can I hear it?"

"Not quite there yet" she took another sip.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs."

"thanks for the tea, baby." Beca reached up on her toes to kiss Chloe's cheek, "I'll be up soon."

The lie detector test determined _that_ was a lie. Beca didn't come to bed until the sun was coming up and Chloe was getting ready for work.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, Chlo."

"It's fine." Chloe was putting on her shoes and didn't make any eye contact when the younger girl walked in.

"I just got into a groove and didn't wanna lose it."

"It's okay." Chloe mumbled as she threw her book bag over her shoulder.

"I finished it though, so you can listen to it later? After work?"

"Okay."

"Or I can play it for you. Yeah. I'll play it for you."

"Alright. I gotta go."

Beca turned and watched the redhead walk out their bedroom door. She rushed and followed her out, or attempted to, as she walked down the hall she yelled after her, "Have a good day, I love you!"

"Love you too, Becs." door slammed.

All she could do at this point was try to get some sleep before she had to be into work in four hours, and even then she'd just keep working all night on some other project she got later in the day. Regardless, Chloe was pissed and she was hoping this would make up for some of it.

Part of her felt like an asshole for making a big deal out of something so dumb, but the other part of her didn't care because she _knew_ Chloe would love what she wrote and it would make up for all of it (she hoped).

Beca had Chloe on her mind all day, per usual, and got to thinking and knew she had to make this big and not some dumb ploy to just write a song to make Chloe feel better. It usually worked, but she couldn't keep using it every time or it wouldn't work after long. So, she took the night off work.

After she ignored both of her calls and was responding with one word answers to her texts all before lunch, she decided that instead of just taking the night off she should leave early and beat Chloe home.

Well, she was definitely still mad. Beca called her, she finally picked up, and it was close to dinner and getting late, "I'm gonna be home late tonight. Got stuff to do."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just uh was gonna play you that song I wrote last night. But it's cool." Beca let out a huffed breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh. Yeah. I can try and come home earlier but I don't know how long this stuff will take me."

"It's okay."

"I'll text you when I leave?"

"Sounds good."

"Love you."

"You too, baby."

and then she hung up.

Chloe didn't traipse through their front door until well after 10pm. Beca had all the lights off in the house so Chloe thought she went to bed or was downstairs working again. But what Chloe didn't know is that Beca was patiently waiting in their room with a bubble bath ready to go and two glasses of wine next to the tub. She was in her pajamas already and sitting on the bench at the foot of their bed with her guitar when Chloe walked in.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't know you were still up." Chloe dropped her book bag to the floor and kicked off her shoes while she walked over to their closet to change.

"Yeah. How was your day?" Beca yelled towards their closet.

"Was fine."

"Good."

Chloe walked back out while pulling her tshirt over her head, Beca pretended not to stare at her boobs while she did, "So, what's goin' on here?"

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I have a bubble bath ready, but thought you were going to be home sooner so like it's probably cold, but also wine" she gestured with her head over to their ensuite bathroom, "and I really just wanted to play you that song."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool it's cool." she drummed her fingers on the body of the guitar.

"OH! You wanted to play it right now?"

Beca just hesitantly looked down at her guitar, around the room, and then back up at Chloe, "that was kinda the plan, yeah."

Chloe walked over and sat on the bed, getting comfortable, "Okay, I'm ready."

Beca turned around to face Chloe, because while she didn't like eye contact while she sang her stuff for people, she liked to watch Chloe's facial expressions while she did. "Okay, here goes."

Beca started plucking the strings for a few beats and then began to sing,

"I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting two names in a heart shaped tattoo. I think cupid is stupid and violets are purple, not blue."

Chloe smiled softly, then rolled her eyes.

"I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase, and letterman jackets don't fit. Your eyes can't hold stars and you'd die if your heart really skipped."

She picked up the plucking to strumming and looked up at Chloe while she started the chorus, "I hate love songs, yeah I really do. I hate love songs, but I love you." They both smiled at the last bit and Beca continued.

"I hate pink hearts with glitter, and Valentines dinner, and flowers just die in a week. We were drunk when we met so we don't know our anniversary," she shrugged and simultaneously smirked, "whoops."

Chloe started getting closer to Beca as she played the rest of the song. "And I'm far to vain, to kiss in the rain, the clouds they aren't numbered to nine, and you make me feel somethin' and it sure as hell ain't butterflies."

She sang the last chorus with more confidence and with a smile on her face now that she saw Chloe was enjoying it and had somewhat forgiven her.

Beca set the guitar down on the bench and kept singing while crawling closer to Chloe on their bed, "And I'll always love you but I don't have to sing it, 'for worse or for better' don't rhyme. They say I got the right one so now I should write one..." she got closer to the redheads face, "but I'd rather just show you tonight." drawing out the last note and closing the gap between them.

Chloe pulled back and cupped Beca's cheeks, "so about that bath?"


	27. Chapter 29

**Hi hello Merry Pitchmas. This is hella late but i've been lacking writing motivation that isn't music lately. It's been a hot minute.**

 **anywho, MERRY PITCHMAS** **theyweremarried** **! Here's some fluff I hope ya dig & I'm sorry if you don't.**

Beca had the ring since the month they started dating. After she'd dropped Chloe off from their mini golf date she'd went for a walk to clear her head/call her mom when she passed it in a store window.

She's had this thing sitting in the very back of her bottom desk drawer with all of her headphones (because no one dared to ever touch that drawer) for 567 days and counting. She'd also already asked Chloe's parents, told the girls, practiced her speech, etc.

Needless to say she was emotionally, mentally, and physically prepared.

She doesn't know why she's waited so long and whenever Amy badgered her for it she just would blow it off and say, 'the right time hasn't come yet!' or 'Amy shut up and please for the love of God get your feet off the table.' You'd be surprised at how often the latter of the two occurred.

The brunette started to try and ready herself for spontaneity because she'd heard Chloe say it was romantic once. So, she started carrying it around with her at all times just in case. Shoved deep down in jacket pockets, in the headphones compartment on her backpack, or even just having the ring in the change pouch of her wallet.

It was Christmas Eve. The two had gone to Chloe's parents house for dinner and gifts, then would be on to Beca's mom's for brunch and gifts in the morning. As per usual, Beca ate _way_ too much and Chloe ended up driving home while she napped in the passenger seat even if it _was_ only an hour drive.

They got back to their apartment, walked in hand in hand - or more so Chloe dragging a sleepy Beca through the door after promising hot cocoa and cuddles on the couch if she got herself out of the car.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? Or bed?"

"Chlo. A movie. Seriously?" Beca kicked off her boots by the door while Chloe walked in, dropping her keys in the designated bowl and her purse on the floor next to it.

"Whatttttt. You said you like movies when you're watching them with meeeeee. Plus, it's Christmas Eve." Chloe pouted while she started to unlace her own boots.

Beca unraveled the scarf from around her neck and rolled her eyes, "Okay fine. _One_ movie, and then I sleep because if I'm gonna deal with family other than you and my dad tomorrow it's gonna be a mess and an even messier mess if I'm tired."

"Deal! How many mini marshmallows do you want in your hot cocoa?"

The brunette dramatically gasped, "it's like you don't even know me."

"Got it. I'll bring over the whole bag."

"That's my girl!" the brunette called after her girlfriend.

Chloe disappeared into the kitchen while Beca took off her jacket to hang it up on it's hook when she felt the ring in the pocket.

 _Tonight? Maybe? No, Mitchell that's cliche as fuck. But Chloe likes cliche?_

Just as her inner monologue continued Chloe walked back into the room carrying two full mugs and a bag of mini marshmallows between her teeth. The DJ quickly shoved the ring in the front pocket of her jeans and acted pre-occupied making up the couch.

They had _so_ many blankets. The couple only used the same two but nonetheless Chloe insisted on keeping all five in the family room. So, Beca took one and laid it across the back cushions, one on top of where they were sitting, and one of the larger ones for them to curl up under.

"All set?"

"Yep. Blankets are ready, just gotta put the DVD in." Beca finished spreading the final blanket and then walked over to the tv, still thinking about the ring in her pocket.

"What are we watching?" Chloe set the mugs down on the coffee table and grabbed the remote from it and began to make herself comfortable when Beca was walking back over to the couch.

"A classic, duh." Beca sat down on the far right side and held the blanket up for Chloe to crawl into her lap and cover them both with the blanket.

The opening credits began and Chloe looked up to turn to Beca, "Um. Becs, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think Elf is old enough to be a classic just yet."

"E _xcuse you_?"

"Come on, 2003 wasn't even that long ago."

"Chloe, they use flip phones in this still! It's ancient!"

"Fine fine, whatever. It's a classic."

"It's also the only movie I would've considered even watching tonight."

Chloe rolled her eyes flirtatiously while stealing a marshmallow from Beca's mug. The redhead giggled to herself and turned back around to get herself readjusted in her girlfriends lap.

For most of the movie Beca was well enough distracted from her internal argument with herself earlier in the evening until Chloe had yet again readjusted her sitting position in her lap and now the ring in her pocket was jabbing her in the leg. _Well, there is one solution._

Buddy had just found out that he was in fact not an elf and was running through the north pole to Leon when Beca had interuppted Chloe's constant quotation of each and every line. "Not now, arctic puffin!"

"Hey Chloe."

"What?"

"Can you pause it for a sec?"

"Th-the movie?"

"Uh yeah."

"Whats up?"

Beca sat up straighter so she could reach down in her pocket for the ring, Chloe spun around and off of her lap to give her more room. "So, I've kinda had this for a while." Beca was still struggling to get the ring out of her pocket, damn skinny jeans. She finally retrieved it, picking some lint from the diamond, and holding it between her index finger and thumb. "I didn't really plan on doing thi-"

"Beca stop."

"W-what?"

Chloe got up from the couch and ran over to the tree.

"I'm such an idiot. Chloe! Forget I said anything. I'm not doing anything. Just come back and finish Elf!"

She was losing it. Chloe didn't want to marry her who was she kidding.

"Beca just- hang on!"

"You don't have to let me down easy, Chlo. It's fine. I get it. You're not ready." Beca put the ring into a fist and wiped a tear from her eye before Chloe could see it.

Chloe finally made it back over to the couch, "baby, are you crying?"

"No. Nope. I'm fine, it's fine. Back to Buddy."

"Beca. Stop." Chloe reached for her girlfriends hand with her empty one to stop her from grabbing the remote. "Beca look at me."

Beca was reluctant at first, but turned to face the redhead.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking and I-"

Chloe put her index finger to Beca's lips, "Shush, you."

"Open this." The redhead handed her a small box wrapped in all white wrapping paper that was decorated with faint giltter snowflakes. Seconds later a small velvet box fell into Beca's hand. Chloe opened it for her to show an oval princess cut diamond ring.

"Dude." Beca's eyes were darting back and forth from the box to Chloe's eyes.

"Yeah."

"Did we seriously?"

"I mean, I was planning on doing it tomorrow morning."

"I've had it since senior year, but-"

"Beca!" she playfully slapped her shoulder.

"What?!"

"Senior year?!"

"I bought it like a month after our first date and I was just waiting for the right time! I wanted it to be perfect. "

"So you chose right now? When Buddy the Elf is having a midlife crisis?" Chloe was smirking but sitting back in Beca's lap, facing her this time.

"Look, you know how Elf makes me feel. I get overly emotional and attached and I was just thinking about how I love watching movies with you even if it means I'm exhausted and have to force my eyes to stay open and how I want to do it every christmas eve for the rest of our lives and it's been sitting in my pocket all day an-"

Chloe's lips cut her off. It was a powerful kiss, but nothing that wouldn't be allowed in a PG movie. Beca pulled away, tears already falling down both of their cheeks. Beca leaned her forehead against the girlfriends, "Hey, Chloe…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Chloe sniffled, smiled, then pulled her head away placing a stern look on her face, clearly trying to be serious when she knew the both of them were about ready to internally combust.

"On one condition…"

"There's _conditions_? Haven't I suffered enough?"

Chloe took the ring box from Beca's hands and opened it, "Shut up, nerd. ONe condition…you, marry me?"

Beca tossed her head around like she had to consider it and weigh her options, "Yeah sure, I don't see why not."

They slid the rings on their fingers and leaned back in for another kiss before falling asleep in each others arms on the couch while the credits rolled.


	28. Chapter 30

**Prompt from an anon: heyoOooOoOo! could you please write a cute fic for bechloe** 😍 **my fragile shipper heart will burst up in feels. "On a scale of 1 to 10-" "30"**

 **A/N: HEYOOO sorry this took me 500 years to get to. But in celebration of hitting 1.7K followers, here I be. I'm back, bitches.**

 _ **or shall i dare say, 'pitches' alright alright ONWARD!**_

 _ **PS- i've had a LOT of coffee and a shot of espresso bc the cute girl at starbucks told me i needed it and this was what i originally had written:**_

Beca pulllled into the long ass drivway at her and CHloe's gaint as fucking house cause she's a BALLLLLERRRR

 _ **but here's the actual fic i'm sorry i'm like this**_

She loved her job, truly. The only thing she didn't like about her job was the hours and how many times she would accidentally miss bedtime. Don't get her wrong though, she got to be creative all day every day and with music all the while getting paid astronomical amounts of money to do it. Everyone always said, "a girl can dream!" but she didn't have to. She had it. However, the part she would always associate with that statement was the white picket fenced puppy and a baby life with one specific redhead. Turns out, six years later, she wouldn't have to dream about that either.

Emily turned four two weeks ago. Her party was of course over the top because Chloe insisted it had to be better than the Posen twins and because there was "no such thing as too much glitter."

Beca had spent the following four days vacuuming up the worlds smallest pieces of silver sparkle confetti in every room of their house.

There was a unicorn shaped bounce house, a clown that made balloon animals, a cotton candy machine, a fondue fountain (white chocolate, because elegance), and many more things that Beca just started smiling and nodding to whenever Chloe asked if she was okay with it. Nonetheless, it was spectacular and at the end of the day she felt completely content with how everything went.

So there she sat, two weeks later, in her driveway staring at the house and the home that her and her wife built together. The home they'd got engaged in after Beca had an epiphany in the shower, burst through the door of their en-suite bathroom in only a towel and just blurted "Marry me, Beale?!" at Chloe. The home they brought their daughter to and planned to continue their family in.

The only lights that were on were the porch light (that was flickering, she needed to change the bulb) and from what it looked like, a lamp in Emily's room. She double checked the time on her watch, eight-thirty. If she waited any longer she would miss bedtime by a long shot.

After waiting until the song on the radio was finished, she pulled her keys out of the ignition, grabbed her bag, and then walked inside.

Trying not to make too much noise, she threw her keys in their assigned bowl on the small desk next to the front door, her purse on the hook, and her shoes under the desk. All the lights were off in the living room save for a candle on the mantle of their fireplace. It was placed specifically next to a picture of the three of them on Emily's first Christmas, one of Chloe's favorite pictures. She smiled softly to herself while walking over to the staircase and up to Emily's room.

The brunette made it to the door and softly knocked with one knuckle three times, her signature knock that Emily would always recognize as her rather than Chloe. "Mama!" Emily shot up from where she sat in bed next to Chloe, her teddy flying and hitting her mother in the face.

"Hey bug!" Beca yell-whispered while walking into the dimly lit room toward her wife and daughter. Beca kissed the four year old on the forehead while placing a hand on her wife's back and scratching it lightly. "Hey you" followed by a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "What are we reading tonight?"

"We never actually got around to reading. We discovered a new game today."

"Ohhh a game? Can I play too?"

"Yeah Mama I can teach you!"

Beca climbed into Bed on the opposite side of her daughter, tucking herself under the blanket with her. She slowly looked up at Chloe through her bangs to see her sitting on the other side of the bed staring adoringly at her. She threw her a wink and Chloe swears she felt her insides twist. They'd been married almost six years and there wasn't a day that Beca didn't drive her absolutely insane. Beca reached up behind Emily's head for Chloe's right hand and intertwined it with her wife's. Chloe was rubbing her thumb over Beca's wedding ring as Emily continued to explain the game to Beca.

"So you just say a number and ten is the best number because it's the biggest one and number one is the smallest. Do you get it?"

"I think I do. Do you and Mommy wanna show me first just in case?" She played dumb for Emily's sake.

Chloe pretending to be thinking deeply, "okay Em, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you love Aunt Aubrey?"

Emily actually looked like she was heavily contemplating it, hand on her chin and all, "Meh. Prolly like a seven."

Beca burst out laughing, "Only a _seven?"_

"Mama, she yelled at me yesterday because I shoved a raisin up Connor's nose!"

"Did he deserve it?" Chloe threw her head back and slapped Beca's shoulder to which she mouthed, " _what?"_ because in her defense, she had a valid point.

"Uh yeah he did. He said that glitter wasn't a color." the small girl folded her arms over her chest. There was no doubt that she was Chloe's daughter.

"Fair enough. Okay, Mommy's turn."

"Okay Mommy. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love puppies?"

" _Puppies?!_ Emily I love them so much."

"I know but you gotta pick a number." Clearly, she inherited Beca's sass.

"Right right. I'm sorry. I'd say close to ten. Hmm, lets go with 8.5?"

"We're going up to halves? You two sure mean business."

"It's a fun game, Mama. Okay. Do you get it now?"

Beca suppressed a laugh, "I think I do, Em. Is it my turn?"

Emily knoddded enthusiastically, "Mama. How much do you love me and Mommy? On a scale of one to te-"

"thirty."

"Mama it only goes to ten."

"So, I broke the rules. That's probably cause my love for you is off the charts babe. The scale doesn't exist. It's too much love."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Chloe cleared her throat, "you know what else though, Em?"

"What..." she knew where this was going. This was where it always went.

"It's now twenty minutes past bedtime."

The four year old groaned and rolled her eyes, another trait she got from the brunette, "fineeee."

"We can play again tomorrow over breakfast if you want and then again at bedtime tomorrow night too." Beca said to her daughter while sweeping her small red curls out of her face.

"What about on the way to school?"

"We can play then too, bug. But now you gotta go to sleep." Chloe let go of Beca's hand they had been hiding behind Emily and began getting out of the bed. Beca was sat on the outside so she had to move for Chloe to get out, but of course she didn't just to result in Chloe landing in her lap. "You're the worst" was sing-mumbled into Beca's ear as her wife slid off her legs and onto her feet on the floor. "Alright. Goodnight, babygirl. See you in the morning." Chloe leaned over Beca and placed a kiss on her daughters cheek.

"Night, Mommy." The four year old slid down onto her pillow as Beca stood up from the bed and bent down to place another kiss on Emily's forehead.

"Pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, babes. Sleep tight."

"Love you!" the little girl shouted to her moms as they walked toward the door. Beca bent down to turn off the lamp on the bedside table and turned on the night light by the door, "to the moon, baby." Chloe replied for the both of them.

A few hours later and the couple were sat up in their bed doing their respective night time routines. Chloe with a book, her hair in a loose bun on top of her head, glasses at the bridge of her nose. Beca on her laptop sending out last minute emails for corresponding meetings the next day.

Beca shut her laptop and placed it on the floor next to their bed, "Hey, Chlo."

Without looking up from her book, "yeah?"

"On a scale of one to te-" she started

"You're not getting any tonight, Mitchell." The redhead smirked and marked her page in her book.

"How do you even know that was what I was gonna ask?"

"You just did your 'meh it's kinda early and maybe I'm a little horny' sigh."

"Liar." Beca crawled across to Chloe's side of the bed, closing her book for her, and all in one motion straddling her lap and throwing her arms around the redhead's neck.

"Fine" Chloe let out a sigh seeing as she wasn't going to be reading any more of her book tonight, "what would you like dear?" Sarcastically, of course.

Her face was now inches from her wife's, "on a scale of one to ten..." she placed a soft, slow kiss to Chloe's lips and pulling back, "how much do you love me?"

"Meh. A seven." Chloe shrugged and Beca pulled back from Chloe's lips.

" _Really_? Puppies get a higher rating than your own wife?"

Chloe nodded, "uh huh" as she crawled her hands up Beca's sides under her Barden t-shirt. She started to lean back in to Beca for another kiss when the brunette pulled back. Chloe giggled at her wife's overdramatic pout she saw developing on her face, "Why? How much do you love me?"

"Thirty" accompanied by aforementioned pout.

Chloe slowly tarted taking Beca's shirt off by sliding it up her sides, "maybe you can do something to better improve your numbers then..." the redhead whispered against her wife's lips as they started to lean in closer to one another.

"Mmm, I _do_ like this new game." Beca closed the distance between the two of them.

Bedtime was her favorite.


	29. Chapter 31

Merry Pitchmas,  thegayisveryreal! 3 I'm not sure what time it is where you are, but I hope I made it to you in time! I haven't really written much in the past year, so I'm a little (a lot) rusty and this may be complete garbage! hope you like it!

"Chloe we are NOT naming that thing."

"But babe it's so cute!"

"Since when does cute justify an inanimate object a name?"

Chloe gasped over dramatically and covered the elf's ears, "she didn't mean that."

"Elf on a shelf was your thing Chlo, don't drag me into this shit."

Chloe sat the elf down on the kitchen counter and walked over to her wife. She grabbed Beca by the waist and pulled her in, her usual trick to try and coerce her into doing whatever she wanted, and mustered up her best Robert De Niro impression, "but Becaaaaa…do it for the children."

And to this, of course, Beca tried to keep a stone cold face with her arms firmly crossed to resist best she could. Twenty minutes and some flirting later, Beca sighed in defeat, they settled to name the elf Bella, and Beca was on the couch with a glass of whiskey watching Chloe do all the work - as per their deal.

"Bec, how does this look?" Chloe called from where she was standing on the island in their kitchen trying to make it look like the elf was hang gliding on a candy cane across the kitchen.

"Looks great babe!" scrolling on her phone not bothering to look up.

"You're not even looking!"

"Chlo you're a perfectionist and you're a Christmas spirit nut, I'm sure it looks amazing and Emily and Ryder will love whatever you do." Beca finally set her phone down to get up and see what Chloe had been working on, "Emily is only five and Ryder can't even tell the difference between chocolate pudding and his own shit yet, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"I just want it to be perfect"

"If you're doing this every night for the entire month of December it won't be perfect every night, babe. But that also being said, you can't make the best ones the first few nights. I mean they're kids yeah, but they have standards. If you're gonna let them down you gotta let 'em down easy."

"You're no help."

– – – – – – – –

It was two days until Christmas and Beca had slowly started coming around to the idea of Bella the elf. In Chloe fashion, every night she thought of something brilliant and magical to put out for their kids. Where as one night Chloe was at work late and Beca was too lazy to clear up after dinner and just left all the dishes in the sink. She filled it up to the brim with soapy water, and sat Bella in a coffee mug and told the kids she was on vacation and was 'having a pool day.'

Or you know like two nights prior when Beca had the great idea to put Bella in "elf jail" for eating all of the cookies (Beca plead the fifth) to which Emily burst into tears thinking that Bella was going to miss Christmas and Santa would never know that she was being good. Elf jail consisted of a tissue box with the side walls cut out and q-tips stuffed through the top to make bars like a jail cell. Chloe had to spend twenty minutes to help Emily calm down.

– – – –

Christmas morning finally rolls around and Chloe put Beca on Bella duty for the last night, Christmas Eve.

Chloe walked downstairs in the morning with a sleepy Ryder in her arms and Emily holding her hand. Christmas music (Michael Buble obviously, they're cultured) and the smell of chocolate chip waffles wafting through the house. As much as Beca complained about Christmas spirit and Bah Humbug'd everything and anything, ever since they became parents - Christmas morning was her favorite time of the whole year.

They each got to open one present on Christmas Eve and it was always matching pajamas to wear the next morning, Beca's thing. They would wake up, eat far too many chocolate chip waffles (Chloe's grandma's recipe) and listen to Christmas music while they ate.

They dimmed the Buble down a notch and wandered into the living room. Presents were scattered everywhere and Emily was already going absolutely _insane_. "Which one do I open first Mama?"

"Why don't you find Bella first, baby. I think she got you a special present." Beca shouted from the kitchen where she was getting her and Chloe both a cup of coffee.

She walked in to settle next to her wife on the couch and handed her the mug. "OooOoh thank you."

Chloe took a sip and coughed. "Bec-"

"Oh yeah! Heads up! I spiked it." followed by a snicker into her own mug.

Emily wandered over to the tree where Bella the elf was sitting patiently on a few branches holding a small box. She went up on the tips of her toes to reach for the small box in the elf's hands.

"What is it?"

"You gotta open it up and see, bug." Chloe peaked over at Beca across the couch to see a small smirk on her face and a blush already creeping up her cheeks. Beca had been keeping this secret for months that felt like years and she was about to lose her mind. Hiding it all from Chloe had been the hardest part but it would be more than worth the wait.

Emily ripped the paper off and opened the small box. She turned to her moms and pulled out an ornament shaped like a Mickey Mouse head that read "The Mitchell's First Disney Trip 2019″ in curly white writing.

"Bec it's 2018 wha-"

"Yeah, I know. We leave the day after new years."

"We _what?!"_

"Surprise!"

Chloe carefully set her coffee down and tackled her wife by lunging across the couch into her lap.

"Hello! 5 years old. Can't read yet." They don't know where she picked the sass up from, honestly. (the author would like to note that this was meant to be read sarcastically because obviously its from both of her mothers).

"Mama's taking us all to Disney!"

"YOU'RE SHITTING ME!"

"EMILY MITCHELL!" her mothers scolded simultaneously.

"Sorry! Aunt Amy said it first!" she shrugged and continued to climb into the pile of her parents that had toppled over onto the floor.


	30. Chapter 23

How The Beca Stole Christmas

 **A/N: Thought of this lil diddy while walking through a christmas store the other day. I know it's not much, but I figured i'd give y'all a little somethin somethin.** **ps - yes duh i realize it's july. But like Christmas in July is probably a hallmark holiday somewhere so shush.**

It was their first Christmas in their new house together. After three years of dating Beca finally grew a pair and threw a key at Chloe over coffee. Chloe simply grabbed it, smiled, walked over and kissed Beca on the cheek and that was that.

Fast forward two months. They're blasting Michael Buble's Christmas album, against Beca's will of course, and Chloe is dancing while throwing tinsel at Beca who is refusing to cooperate as far as decorating goes.

"Chlo, I'm sick of decorating. I wanna be drunk on eggnog and watch the OG Grinch like you _promised_." Beca walked in to their living room with two fresh glasses of cocoa. Obviously she hated almost every movie, but she couldn't even try to hate such a film as the original The Grinch. She was weak, and she knew it.

"Becs we just have to finish the tree and _then_ we can watch the Grinch."

"Ugh fine."

The decorating continued for as long as to what Beca felt like was all twelve days of Christmas. They still had one box of ornaments to go and it was already 9:30 when she checked her phone. Chloe hid it from her two hours ago when she insisted on turning off Buble and replacing it with Snoop Dogg's latest.

"I'm gonna go get a refill, you want one?"

"Yes pleaseeee." Chloe handed her her mug from where she sat on the floor.

Chloe turned and started to open the last box. She was uncovering some of Beca's ornaments from her dads house, and some of her own (they consolidated when they moved) to find a small white box on the very bottom in the corner.

"Hey Becs?"

"Oh by the way, I'm not giving you cocoa, it's after 9 we're drinkin the 'nog"

"Beca…" barely loud enough for anyone to hear from anywhere else in the house, but Beca heard it.

"Hang on! I spilled." Beca called from the kitchen.

Chloe sat on the floor by the tree holding the small white box in her hands. Beca walked into the room while rambling about the alcohol to eggnog ratio being off but it was "whatever."

She got to the doorway and looked up from her mug to Chloe, who was awe struck holding a small glass ornament in her palms.

"Becs wha-"

"Shit. You weren't supposed to- I mean- I was-"

Beca set down both mugs on the coffee table and walked over to where Chloe was sitting. She cautiously knelt down next to her and then rolled into indian style. "I wasn't supposed to what, Beca?" Chloe's eyes were threatening the torrential fall of tears before Beca could even explain.

"I was saving it for Christmas morning." she took the ornament from her hands. It was a small clear bulb, The Mitchells 2017 painted in an off white with little specs of glitter paint, and a diamond ring inside. "But I guess I forgot to put it away when the time got closer and forgot it was in there. I thought I'd already taken it out."

"Beca…"

She cleared her throat while twisting off the top to empty it's contents. The ring fell right into the palm of her hand. "Chloe…" she carefully set the ornament down next to them and grabbed Chloe's left hand, without making any eye contact yet because she knew they were both a mess. "I wanted to do this cute little thing on Christmas, where you walked downstairs to turn the lights on to the tree because you were obviously up before me, and I was going to hang this right by the switch. But, because I'm a terrible planner and you make me crazy, I totally forgot to hide it." they both giggled, through small tears. "Now I could totally wait to do this until Christmas, but now I feel like I can't wait any longer. Hell, I don't know how I was going to even wait until Christmas. I've had this thing for like six months." She finally looked up at the redhead who's eyes were filled with tears, mascara already running. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale…" she nervously cleared her throat, making a face, "you wanna get hitched?"

Chloe threw her head back laughing while simultaneously slapping the brunette on the shoulder. "You asshole!"

Beca couldn't control her laughter, but eventually calmed herself down. "Alright alright alright…" she cleared her throat while looking back up at Chloe… "Chloe Elizabeth Beale… light of my life, pain in my _ass_ , overall blanket hog but worlds best cuddler, the one who gets me through every damn day… will you marry me?"

Beca started to slide the ring on Chloe's finger when she stopped her. "On one condition, Mitchell."

"You know, normally the girl is just supposed to say yes and then we make out. But what?"

"You have to wear matching pajamas with me in our christmas cards this year."

"D _ude!_ Not fair!"

Chloe shrugged, holding back a smile, "fine. Guess there's always next Christmas." Chloe went to pick up the ornament to her left when Beca snatched it from her hand. "Fine! Fine!" she groaned, "matching pajamas. Now will you just fucking answer the question?"

Chloe laughed, then sighed, "I would be more than happy to become the other Mrs. Beca Mitchell." and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, not at _all_ cliche (totally cliche) and made Beca's stomach erupt in butterflies before she pulled away to put the ring on the redhead's finger. She sternly looked up at Chloe, "Just do _not_ dress me as a freakin elf again, Beale."


	31. Chapter 32

It's not like Chloe didn't _know._ Like there's literally no way Chloe couldn't know. Or was there? Okay there was definitely maybe sort of kinda a slight possibility that she didn't. Who knows. All Beca knew was that she was stuck back in the hotel in God only knows what country that week while Chloe was out at dinner with Cincinnati. Or was it Connecticut? Maybe it was Columbus. Ya know what, who gives a shit.

"Beca why the heck would you let ginge just go on a date with him?"

"What do you mean? Amy, she's not _mine._ I don't have ownership over Chloe."

"Your eyes say otherwise." Amy sipped her drink and glared over the rim of her glass.

"My _eyes_? The only thing you can see is that my pupils are dilated because you keep making me drink, my eyes say that the tequila is winning. And besides, if she didn't want to go, she wouldn't have." Alright, maybe her eyes were a little extra glossy because she was crying after Chloe left earlier that night but that doesn't mean she _loves_ Chloe, okay?

"Lie."

"Excuse me?"

"Beca she doesn't _care_ about Chicago!"

 _So THAT'S his name..._

"Whatever! Are we done here?" Beca stood up, slammed the last of her drink, and walked toward the door.

"Beca, this is your room where are you gonna go?"

"I have no idea but I can't sit here and drunkenly discuss Chloe shit with you... again. For like the hundredth time."

"We wouldn't have to discuss it if you would just sack up and kiss her already."

"She doesn't want me to kiss her. I'm not going to kiss her."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Mitchell."

"I'm outta here." Beca shook her head and walked out the door. As it slammed behind her she looked up to see Chloe walking in her direction down the hall.

 _shit fuck damn._ She mentally facepalmed before looking up.

"Beca! Hey!"

She cleared her throat, straightened her flannel (the author would like to point out the irony of that statement), and mustered the best fake smile she'd ever mustered. "Oh! Hey Chlo. Back from dinner already?"

Beca could've stopped and kept talking to her favorite person to ever grace the presence of planet Earth, but she decided to go back to staring at the ugly carpet and walking down the hall.

Chloe turned as Beca passed her, confused as to why she didn't stop to talk to her. "Becs, where are you going? I was just going back to the room."

"I'm uh.. just going for a walk. I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

"Beca I-"

Beca quickly turned around to warn Chloe with a hard blink and a snap of her fingers, "Oh! Careful upon entry; Amy and tequila."

She didn't know where she was walking to. She didn't want to hear Chloe gush about Chicago. Quite frankly, she didn't even want to see Chloe's face, so she just kept going.

In complete disregard to Beca's er.. orders.. she got back to her room around three in the morning to find Chloe in fact waiting up and in fact drinking tequila on the bed.

Beca softly let the door click behind her for some reason thinking Chloe wouldn't notice. _She's drunk not blind, Mitchell._ Nonetheless, she kept walking through the room avoiding the harsh eye contact from the ginger on the bed.

"Hey."

"Oh. Uh.. hey Chlo."

"Where did you go?"

"Bar."

"Even though we're fully stocked up here?"

Beca was gathering up her toiletries and pajamas and walked toward the bathroom.

"Yup."

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"You wanna talk?"

"Nope."

She reached the door, not looking at the sad Chloe behind her.

"Bec-"

"Goodnight, Chloe."

 _door slam._

The next morning was very uneventful. Uneventful meaning Aubrey had them up at nine to rehearse for a show they didn't have for two more days. Only five girls showed up. Beca not being one of them.

"Has anyone talked to Beca today? She was gone when I woke up."

"Trouble with your lady, Chlo?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows at the redhead who rolled her eyes in return.

"No. She was just really weird last night."

"Maybe you should just talk to her." Weird, coming from Aubrey. But okay.

"I tried. She wouldn't." Chloe continued stretching and racking her brain.

"Well, are you surprised?" Ester replied after swallowing a gulp of her water. "Beca never talks to any of us, only you."

"Yeah, which is why I'm surprised. Hello." Chloe was frustrated and waved her arms.

"I don't know Chloe, just give her some space?" Jessica and Ashley said in unison, obviously.

"Yeah Chloe, don't pressure her into talking. One time my brother did that to our cousin about baseball cards and he threw up all over the chicken coop and we didn't have food for weeks." Guess who (Okay, Flo).

"Wait... Does everyone here know something I don't?"

All of the Bellas turned to look at each other wide eyed and concerned. No one said a word until Chloe sighed heavily, nostrils flaring.

"Alright pitches, spill."

Amy 7:08pm: Chloe is onto you.

Beca 7:09pm: I swear to god if any of you said anything

Amy 7:10pm: we didn't.

Beca 7:11pm: then how is she 'onto me'

Amy 7:12pm: guess you'll just have to talk to her.

 _Fuck._

Talking to Chloe was not the most appealing option at the moment. Neither was going for a run to clear her head, because lets be real - Beca Mitchell does not under any circumstances _run._ Unless of course it's from every problem she ever faces ever. But somehow cardio sounded a lot better than talking to Chloe right now.

Beca 7:15pm: I'm going for a run.

Aubrey 7:17pm: Where are you going?

Beca 7:19pm: _BMitch shared her location_

Aubrey wound up going after the brunette five hours later when she didn't show up for dinner. Little did Beca know, she brought company.

They both got out of the car and walked out to find Beca sitting on the edge of a tattered dock with her feet in the water. The sun was close to being set and it would be dark soon, whether or not Aubrey was still captain she had a responsibility and didn't want to leave her out there alone.

"What the _fuck_ Posen?!" Beca stood up from her seat on the dock and put her other headphone back in preparing to run off again down the beach. Amy gripped her around her right wrist as she tried to run by.

"Just talk to her, Beca."

"I'm not talking to any of you!"

"Beca, please?"

The DJ looked up to see the redhead's eyes borderline bloodshot. She'd been crying, how convenient.

"Fine, Chloe. You wanna talk? So talk."

"Why are you being such a bitch right now?!"

"I'm not!" Beca groaned, threw a hand to her forehead in frustration, and threw her head back.

Aubrey let go of Beca's wrist as soon as she trusted the brunette enough to not make a run for it again, "I"ll be in the car."

"Becs. It's just me. Talk to me."

"I can't, Chloe."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking can't, okay?"

"Is this about Chicago?"

" _WHAT?_ You seriously think I'm mad because you went on a freakin' date with that cabbage patch kid?"

"Okay so you _are_ mad. Good to know. We're getting somewhere." Chloe huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Jesus Christ, Beale. I'm not mad because you have a love life."

"So when did you plan on telling me you're lying?"

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

"Oh come on, Beca."

"Don't 'come on, Beca' me."

"Fine. You don't wanna talk? I'll talk for you. I know what you're thinking like 80% of the time anyway, right?"

"Chlo- stop."

"No Beca. I won't stop. This is stupid. We're standing here in the middle of a beach halfway around the world six years later and you _still_ won't tell me how you feel."

Beca sniffled, crossed her arms, and avoided eye contact, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you're not ever going to tell me you love me? That you have this entire time? That me going out to dinner with Chicago last night didn't completely eat you alive?" Chloe started walking closer, cautiously, to Beca.

"Then why did you fucking go?!" Beca screamed through tears, finally making some sort of eye contact and quickly averting her stare back to the hole she'd dug in the sand with her toes.

"I went because newsflash I'm allowed to have a life, Beca! You won't even talk to me ever since this whole shit-fest started. Heaven forbid that means I go out to dinner with someone other than you."

"Chloe, that's not- ugh. I'm not doing this!" Beca turned to take off and Chloe threw herself infront of her.

"No Beca! You're not fucking running away from me again! Not now."

"I can't do this Chlo!" Beca tried to run again but Chloe blocked her so she threw herself into Chloe's arms, finally letting out the heap of tears she'd been holding in the whole week.

Chloe tightened her arms around the younger girl and rubbed small circles on her back, not saying a word for a solid five minutes. She finally broke the silence when the sobs from Beca started to slow down. "How's it goin?"

Beca still wouldn't look at her, but she pulled back. "Sorry. Uh. I don't know where that came from."

"I think I do."

"Yeah well, congratulations. What do you want, a cookie?"

"Shut up.

"It's okay to let yourself feel, Becs."

"I can't. I'm a badass. I have street cred. Sorry, I don't make the rules."

She finally looked up at Chloe to see those big blue eyes spilling just as many tears as she was. "So... were you _ever_ gonna tell me?"

"Why would I Chlo?"

"Because we're Beca and Chloe. We tell each other everything. No matter what."

"Yeah, well apparently not evertying."

"Okay true. I guess I also kinda forgot one small detail."

"Wait wha-"

"Chicago is gay, Becs."

"He's _what?!"_

She couldn't pinpoint one exact reason as to why she was grinning like an idiot in the dark on the beach with Chloe, but that was probably one of them.

"Yeah. So. We just kinda went out to dinner to talk about it and bond over it and life and all that stuff."

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Might have something to do with the fact that you wouldn't even look at me."

"Oh. Ha. Yeah."

"So."

"So."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the worlds."

"Beca! That was senior year!" she slapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"You kept this from me for _five_ years?"

"Do you blame me?"

"Yes!"

"Chloe I literally thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"You're oblivious, Mitchell. I literally told you I wanted to experiment and asked if you wanted a backrub. Not to mention the fact that every trip we went on I insisted that we share the room with one bed."

"You _perve_. And yes, oblivious, maybe." Beca stood up straighter and shook out her shoulders, "but still badass."

Chloe slowly started getting closer to Beca while reaching for her hips, staring at her lips. Beca was losing her mind. What the hell was happening?

"Oh yeah. Total badass."

"To be fair, you kept it from me too."

"I didn't want to scare you off."

"You could never."

"Yeah? So you just like to run seven miles down a foreign beach for funsies?"

"You know my name, not my story." Their bodies were now pressed up against each other, Beca didn't know what to do with her hands and her eyes kept dodging Chloe's.

"So if I kissed you right now, you're not gonna go ape shit, right?"

"I think if you kissed me I would most definitely go ape shit."

"But no cardio involved this time, okay?" Chloe leaned in as Beca's eyes slowly started to close in sync with her own.

"No cardio." Beca whispered just as Chloe closed the gap between them.


	32. Blonde Beca

**Hey dude! Happy new year! 😊😘💕 So I was thinking, Can you do something about a blonde Beca? Pretty please? Yay, thanks! 😍😍😍**

Beca turned around to look at Aubrey who was perched on the side of the tub.

"it's uhhh... it's different."

Beca's hands were doing that thing she does with them when she gets nervous, like she's ringing out a washcloth that doesn't exist, "like, good different? you hate it different? I should shave my head immediately different?"

"Just... different." Aubrey stood up and walked toward the vanity to stand next to Beca where they both looked in the mirror.

"Aubrey you hate it, Chloe's going to hate it, I should go into hiding and change my name- just say it."

"Beca! I don't! it looks fine!" Aubrey laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You're overreacting, Chloe will love it no matter what. You two are disgusting."

"It was just supposed to be highlights but I guess I put too much in. I didn't mean to go full blonde, and if I try to dye it back now I'll look like a scarecrow. Do I just wait for it to fade?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Amy's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

Amy walked in to the kitchen where Aubrey and Beca were sitting at the table, "You _can_ read, right?"

"Fucks sake Amy, already?"

"I'm just saying, the box does say 25 minutes not 52..."

"Aubrey!"

"Amy, shut up!"

"Why is everyone _yelling_ -" Chloe returned from class and walked in, joining the others in the kitchen.

"Your girlfriend bleached her hair on accident and looks like an idiot"

"I didn't bleach it, I just left the blonde dye in a little too long. It was just supposed to be highlights!"

"Why do I feel the need to quote Dylan Sprouse?" Amy grabbed a water from the fridge and turned to walk out the kitchen all while yelling, "well honey, you missed auburn _big time_!" under her breath.

"Baby! It doesn't even look bad!"

"Tell that to my now even lower self worth."

"I promise. I actually kinda like it."

Aubrey choked on her soup, "you do?"

Chloe gave Aubrey a glare from over Beca's shoulder so she wouldn't see, "yep. I do."

"Well don't get used to it 'cause I'm dying it back the second it calms the fuck down."

"We'll see."

\- - - - - eight hours later - - - - -

Beca was sat up at her desk, in hiding, working on a mix for an event they had coming up the next month. She was trying to avoid any and all human interaction today (nothing short of the usual obviously) but she skipped all her classes and locked herself up in her room and told Amy to not come home. There was a knock at the door.

"Who"

"It's just me."

"You never knock what's wrong with you?"

Chloe came walking up the stairs with a bottle of wine, Beca's favorite chinese takeout from down the street, and wearing an oversized beanie on her head.

"Why-"

Before Beca could finish her sentence as to why the hell Chloe was wearing a wool beanie in _September_ in _Georgia,_ her girlfriend was pulling it off her head.

"What do you think?"

Beca couldn't help but stare when she realized that her girlfriend had dyed her hair, well over-dyed it, to look just as a mess as her own. "What did you doooo?"

"I left it on a little too long I think. I was going to leave it on longer but it kinda started to burn my skin and I don-"

Beca shut her up with her lips.

"The only issue is that when _you_ do it, you still look perfect."

"Oh please, I look like I dunked my head in bleach."

"Nope. Perfect. To be honest, I've never really imagined you blonde."

"Well now you don't have to." Chloe climbed into Beca's lap from where she was still sitting in her swivel chair.

"You are incredibly sweet, Beale. But you do know that I'm still going to dye my hair back the second I can- right?"

"When you do, I will too." she leaned in to kiss her.

Beca pulled back, "okay but wait - did you get me orange chicken?"


	33. Chapter 33

**I know i keep saying that and then writing some like random mediocre shit fics but as i've said before, a lot of my fic ideas come from daydreams and y'all i'm the Gayest when it comes to daydreaming and my girlfriend is the cutest and i'm obsessively disgustingly in love with her so here we are. as always, if you like this - feedback is cool and all of my writing is tagged under "fichsit".**

 **ok bye xxMorg**

The whole settling down concept always used to scare the shit out of Beca. Until now. Until she could just do something so simple like close her eyes and picture her life with Chloe. Picture their life with the dog that she would undoubtedly beg Beca to adopt or threaten to leave her for good if they didn't and the kids that they'd kind of sort of talked about but not _really_ talked about. Until she figured out that home wasn't a place or a feeling but a person. Until she figured out that nothing would ever feel like home without Chloe right there with her.

They'd been married for a few years and Chloe had been dropping hints here and there about house hunting and finding something with multiple bedrooms and a yard and a kitchen big enough for the two of them and then some. Chloe wanted a porch to drink her coffee on in the morning and Beca wanted an office studio that didn't share a wall with the outside of the house that faced the street so it would be better and easier to soundproof.

Beca had been planning this for months. Chloe, she hoped, had been oblivious the entire time. It's not that they didn't like their apartment they were in now but eventually they'd both agreed that they would move to a house or at least a bigger apartment when they were gonna start settling down.

They'd only been house hunting and viewing homes for a few weeks when they came across one that they both completely fell in love with. It had the porch, the yard, and the office. Chloe couldn't stop (wouldn't stop) gushing about how much she loved it. It had enough rooms for what they wanted, and the kitchen needed some work but it wasn't anything that they couldn't fix up themselves. Chloe loved a good project.

They'd just got home from a full Saturday of touring homes. They grabbed a pizza on the way because neither of them felt like cooking and sat on the couch while Beca pulled up the latest episodes of _Killing Eve_ that they needed to catch up on.

"Babe I really hope no one else puts in an offer before us. Or better yet an offer that we can't compete with. We're already kind of splurging if we go for it. I liked all of the other houses we've seen but I don't know... that one just clicked, ya know?"

"I know. We should still keep looking just to be safe, but I'll talk to Aubrey's mom tomorrow morning and get an update. But, I don't think we'll know anything this soon. We literally toured it like four hours ago."

"Okay yeah you're right. I'm just excited. I'll chill."

"Yeah dude, chill."

Chloe untangled one of her legs that was intertwined with Beca's and kicked her piece of pizza out of her hand from across the couch. Beca just smirked, grabbed another piece from the box, and looked right at her wife, "you're cleaning that up" before taking a bite of the fresh slice.

 _ **two weeks later**_

"Okay Stace, I just got off the phone with Aubrey, and you're on Chloe duty. I need her occupied while I'm home making calls left and right."

"Why did you say it like that"

"Like what?"

"Like I have to babysit her."

"Because you do. I can't fuck this up."

"But Becs how am I supposed to babysit her from across the country?"

"Just keep her occupied dude it's Chloe just call her and tell her to talk to you about something cute that happened at work she'll be good to go for hours."

"Okay okay fine. I gotta run, talk to you later."

"Alright. tell Aubrey I'll call her later for the last minute details."

"Got it boss." Stacie hung up.

Beca set her phone down and let out a breath she'd most likely been holding for the last hour phone call with Stacie and ran a hand through her hair, in true Beca fashion.

Chloe would be home in an hour and she still had one last call to make.

Aubrey's mom had decided to become a realtor as a retirement plan because "she was bored." It worked out for Beca in the end because she would end up being a key part of this whole scheme.

"Hi Mrs. Posen! How are you?"

 _ **the next day**_

Beca was walking out of her office around lunch. One of the perks about being your own boss was making your own hours while also not having to give a fuck about anyone else as long as your deadlines were met. She was going to be out for the day and left Emily in charge of the office. She hired Emily on as an intern to be the office manager and ended up just hiring her full time after she graduated. They'd become very much of a package deal in the industry.

"Chloe is still at work, I just texted and asked her if she could send me a video of some dogs because I was having a bad day. She sent three so I'm assuming she's well distracted."

"Sick. Thanks, Legacy. Make sure she stays at work for a few more hours. I'm headed out now and I'll text you the all clear when everything's ready to go."

"Yes ma'am. Good luck!"

Beca threw her a nervous thumbs up and smile while walked backwards out the door. She only had three hours to get everything done and situated before Chloe would be leaving the vet's office.

 _ **three hours later**_

 **beca 3:02pm** I'm picking you up from work today

 **chloe 3:07pm** oh?

 **beca 3:08pm** don't worry, nothing's wrong. just have a cute date planned. we can pick up your car after.

 **chloe 3:09pm** okie doke! I should be done around 4, i'll meet you outside x

 **beca 3:10pm** can't wait x

She really couldn't wait. She'd been hiding this from Chloe for what felt like forever and she was over the moon and in such a good mood which is very un-Beca like. Every time Chloe asked why she was so cheery and happy lately she had to say that some really cool things were happening at work to keep her wife's wandering mind at bay. The first time she asked she went for, "nothing really, just that my new side hoe's pretty hot and we hit it off really well in the break room this morning," which didn't end in her favor.

She pulled up to Chloe's clinic to see her wife waiting patiently outside for her just like she said she would be. Chloe climbed in the car and threw her things in the back seat. "Hey hot stuff, where we goin?" she leaned in for a quick peck until Beca pulled back so she could keep driving.

"Can't tell you, I'd have to kill you."

"But I'm in scrubs, am I okay to go in scrubs?"

"Yeah totally. Your clothes don't matter babe don't worry."

Beca was trying to focus on driving and not act like she was an anxious panicked mess. Chloe knows her well enough to be able to tell by one look that something would be up.

"So I called Aubrey's mom today."

"Yeah?" _be cool, Mitchell._

"Yeah she said someone already put in an offer on the grey house. I'm bummed."

"Aw what, really? I didn't get the chance to call her this morning, I've been swamped all day - but I was going to ask her about it too."

"Yeah she said someone called like the day after we went."

"Damn. Oh well. There's other houses, Chlo. We'll find one that makes us feel just as homey as that one. Promise. You liked that yellow one down the street from it, didn't you? We can look into that one!" she reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand and held it for the rest of the drive to their destination. "Yeah that one was good too. You're right. It'll be fine wherever we go. As long as we finally get a legit place together I don't care what it looks like or where it is." The redhead pulled her wife's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Exactly. That being said, I'm glad you've calmed down because I need you to put this on." Beca reached into the pocket on her driver side door and pulled out a bandana.

"Where are we going? Are we robbing somebody? Do you need to hide a body? What did Amy do-"

"Shush. Just put it on, cover your eyes. You'll recognize where we are soon if you don't."

"Okay okay." Chloe tied the bandana secure and still continued to ask questions.

"Are we going to the aquarium?"

"Yes."

"wait, really?"

"No."

"Dammit."

Ten minutes and what felt like three different games of twenty questions later, they finally pulled up. "Alright listen. I'm gonna get out and run to your side of the car to help you out. No peeking!"

"Oh yay!"

Beca practically lept out of the drivers seat and ran around to help Chloe out. She took her by the hands and helped her down. "Okay be careful. It's pavement."

"Babe your hands are so sweaty why are you nervous"

"Shut up and walk with me." They walked for a few seconds before Beca helped her up a few steps and in through a door.

"Babe if you wanted to kill me you shouldn't have made it smell this good in here wha-"

"Alright hang on. Stay right here. No peeking." Beca ran, what sounded like, across an empty room. She was back in a few seconds and she felt Beca take both of her hands.

"Hi. I'm back."

"Oh good, those are your hands. I was worried someone else was in here."

"Sh. Okay. Are you ready?"

"Um yeah I've kinda been dying all freakin day just take this thing off my face already, Mitchell."

"Okay." _deep breath, Mitchell._

Beca pulled the makeshift bandana blindfold gently from Chloe's face. Chloe let her eyes readjust quickly to open them better and see Beca standing in the middle of a room with candles all over and a bottle of champagne in her hands, keys in the other. She looked around a little more to take in her surroundings.

This was it. They were standing in the grey house. She kept looking around to see the high ceilings, the yard through the kitchen out the back window, turned her head to see the porch behind her.

"Bec- what-"

"I was the one that put in the offer on the house, babe."

"But how-"

"Aubrey, Stacie, and Aubrey's mom have all been in on it for weeks. I knew the second we saw this house that we had to have it. I went and picked up the keys just as I was texting you earlier. It's ours, babe."

"No way."

"Yes. Yes way." Beca was smiling so big and shed a few tears after seeing Chloe had done the same.

"Is that why I was stuck on FaceTime with Stacie for four fucking hours?"

"Guilty."

"But how? It was totally out of our budget."

"What do you mean how?"

"Is this why you've been taking on so many projects at work and staying late?"

"Mayyyybe."

Everything was starting to click and piece itself together. Beca set the bottle down and walked back over to where Chloe was standing, and hadn't moved. "You love this house, Chlo. You wouldn't shut up about it. And the more you loved it and ranted and raved about it, the more I loved it and knew we had to have it."

"You didn't have to do it for me! We could've found one we both liked!"

"I do like it! I love it. I love it because you love it! And besides," she leaned in and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, "It's always all been for you. It's always been you." Chloe responded by reaching up and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and closing the gap from her lips to Beca's.

"Welcome home, Chlo."


End file.
